Strangers on a train
by HistoryGeek1399
Summary: A/U: Nothing like the book/film with the same name. Casey Novak is single and pregnant something she knows will disappoint her parents. ADA Alex Cabot is looking for herself and maybe some redemption after a case goes wrong. When fate sits them next to ea
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; So…the whole not starting anything new thing went out of the window when Blitz pitched this idea to me and we all know how good her ideas are. I own none of the unoriginal characters, which is a shame…the things I would do. As always, let me know what you think.**

Casey Novak shivered against the icy wind that was whipping through the train station, pulling her scarf tighter around her neck in the vain hope she could stop her teeth from chattering. Looking down at her watch she huffed in annoyance when she saw her train was twenty minutes late and once again mentally berated herself for travelling in bad weather. Looking around the crowded station, she groaned quietly at the large crowd waiting for the train knowing her chances of getting a seat were slim, she said a silent prayer that she wouldn't have to stand for the entire five hour journey. Hearing the familiar rumble of the train's approach, she hitched her purse higher on her shoulder and picked up her small case, edging forwards she grunted as a portly man with a briefcase bumped into her in his hurry to board the train before her, "Don't mind me." Grumbled Casey as she finally boarded the train.

After a few minutes of apologizing and searching, she found a free seat, giving an internal cheer as it was next to the window and in a relatively quiet compartment. Putting her case in the overhead compartment along with her coat she sank down in her seat, enjoying the blast of warm air flowing through the vents. As the train pulled out of the station, she rested her head against the window, not seeing the snow covered buildings or the stormy gray skies instead she closed her eyes and let her mind replay the conversation that had put her on the train.

As soon as school was finished, Casey had wanted to get as far away from the small town she grew up in as possible, so she had left without any real plan and moved to New York. It wasn't that she didn't love her family, quite the opposite she missed them terribly, but she knew if she wanted to make it as an artist then she needed to be somewhere like New York. Once she arrived in the city she rented a tiny studio apartment with room for a sofa bed, small fridge and space to paint, to pay for it she found a job in a book store, leaving her evenings free to work on her art. She had been in New York for a month when she first met Jason Brown, he would come into the book store almost every day, using cheesy chat up lines to try and get her to go out with him, it took her a month to agree. Six months later she thought they had something special and then she had missed her period and everything changed. A visit to the doctor confirmed what she feared and that afternoon as she paced her tiny apartment, her emotions swinging from terrified to happy to terrified again, one thing she was sure of was an abortion wasn't an option. She wanted this baby, she just hoped Jason loved her enough to stand by her.

_At the sound of Jason's key in the door, Casey felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Forcing a smile to her face, she accepted his peck on the cheek, "I made your favourite for dinner."_

"_Great. Let me wash up." Smiled Jason._

_Taking a deep breath Casey sat on the couch patting the spot next to her, "Before you do, we need to talk." _

_Holding his hand up Jason cut her off, "Casey, I'm tired if this is some inane ramble about some book or your 'creative flow, then it can wait." _

"_It's got nothing to do with a book or my art." Snapped Casey her nerves making her tone harsher than she intended._

"_Fine." Sighed Jason dropping down onto the couch, dragging a hand through his blonde hair._

_Taking a calming breath Casey tied to calm her nerves she didn't want an argument, "I…I'm…you know I said I hadn't been feeling well?"_

"_If you've given me something…" Snapped Jason his blue eyes glittering dangerously. _

"_No!" Snapped Casey jumping from the couch, shocked he would even think such a thing._

"_Then what is it?" Asked Jason. _

"_I'm pregnant." Replied Casey._

"_Oh is that all? That's fine, we can get rid of it." Laughed Jason as he stood and headed into the kitchen, returning with a bottle of beer, flicking on sports centre and reclining on the sofa._

_Casey was rooted to the spot, how could the man she loved be so callous, this was their baby, a life they created and he just wanted to 'get rid of it' without any conversation or even asking what she wanted. Finally finding her voice she whispered, "I don't want to get rid of it."_

"_I don't want kids now or ever." Replied Jason not looking away from the small television. _

"_Oh." Replied Casey._

"_So, you'll get an appointment and have it taken care of. Right?" Replied Jason a hint of ice in his voice as he finally looked away from the screen. _

"_No." Replied Casey in a quiet voice. _

"_This isn't up for negotiation." Snapped Jason. _

"_I said no. I'm having this baby with or without you. If you don't want to be a part of our lives, then that is your choice. I won't ask anything of you." Replied Casey, pleased her voice didn't reflect her emotional turmoil. _

"_Fine. Call me, when you come to your senses." Snapped Jason, picking up his jacket he walked out, the slamming of the door adding the final punctuation on their conversation._

She was pulled from her thoughts by a soft thud followed by a quiet expletive, looking up, she saw a pretty blonde struggling to stow her suitcase, "You okay there?"

"I'm sorry." Apologised the blonde a light blush tainting her cheeks. "I didn't mean to disturb you. Do you mind?" Asked the blonde indicating the empty seat next to Casey.

"No, please." Replied Casey with a small smile as she turned her attention back to the view from the window her companion quickly forgotten as her mind travelled once more to the mess she had made of her life.

* * *

Finally managing to stow her case, Alex Cabot dropped into her seat with a relieved sigh, it had taken her half an hour to find a seat, one that wasn't near crying children or someone making an obnoxiously loud phone call. Reaching into her purse she pulled out the novel she had been meaning to read for over a year and tried once again to convince herself that she wasn't running away, merely taking some well needed time away. Opening the book she tried to focus on the story line, something about a detective and a medical examiner chasing down a serial killer, after rereading the same page several times without retaining the information she sighed and closed the book. Leaning her head back against the seat she closed her eyes letting her mind wander to the reason for her 'trip'.

Alex had always seen her assignment as the permanent ADA to the special victims unit as nothing more than a stepping stone to bigger and better things, but with each victim, each case that came across her desk she found herself caring a little bit more, until she couldn't decide if she loved or hated the unit. Then one day she found herself too involved in a case, the fall out had left her riddled with guilt and questioning the law and herself as a lawyer.

_Elizabeth Allen had been just five when her mother's boyfriend began sexually abusing her, over the years the young girl had tried to run away and harm herself more than once. After one such attempt, a teacher noticed and alerted the SVU squad, starting a long and exhausting investigation. The victim had initially denied the abuse, so conditioned to it she thought it was normal, evidence was thrown out and lab results were contaminated. Eventually, Olivia Benson, in Alex's opinion the best detective in New York if not America was able to gain her trust but it was a slow process made even harder when Alex was introduced and began prepping her for trial. With each round of questioning Alex felt as if she was assaulting Elizabeth all over again._

_It wasn't her first case involving a teenager but something about Elizabeth, the quiet sadness in her eyes made Alex want to rip Micky Allen apart herself. When new evidence came to light that there were more victims, Alex had pushed Elizabeth for details even after Olivia warned her she was pushing too hard. Eventually, Elizabeth gave them the information they needed to find the new victims and Alex went home satisfied that Micky Allen would spend the rest of his life in jail. That was until the phone rang in the early hours of the morning, she listened in horror as Olivia informed her that Elizabeth had overheard some of their conversation in which they had discussed not being able to make some cases stick because the statute of limitations had run out and there was insufficient information on others. _

_Elizabeth it seemed, had slipped out of the group home she was staying in and confronted Micky, somewhere along the way Elizabeth had gotten hold of a hand gun, after shooting Micky and her mother dead she had turned the gun on herself, the shaking in her hands leading to the bullet clipping her before bedding into the wall rather than her head. _

_No matter how much she argued, her boss was determined to try Elizabeth as an adult and refused to remove Alex as the prosecutor on the case, after weeks of negotiations Alex had worked out a plea. So now, Elizabeth would be spending the next twenty years in jail, not that it seemed to faze the young girl. Other than telling Olivia what had happened, Elizabeth hadn't spoken a word, ignoring Alex's existence completely._

_No matter what anyone said, Alex felt as if she had failed Elizabeth and every other victim she hadn't been able to get justice for. The previous day she had stood up in court to give her opening statement and froze, she couldn't get the words past the lump in her throat. Luckily for Alex Kim Greylek her second chair and occasional 'friend with benefits' recognised Alex's struggle and stepped in, giving the opening and examining the witnesses. _

_That night as she laid in bed every loss, every victim that came after a mistake allowed a defendant free and Elizabeth's blank stare played in her mind like a movie. As the sun rose over the city she arranged a leave of absence, not giving a return to work date and boarded the first train that was leaving. _

She was pulled from her self-recrimination by a tremor turning through the woman seated next to her, "Are you okay?"

"Sorry." Mumbled the pretty redhead, turning her head towards the window in an effort to hide her tears.

Not willing to give up Alex held her hand out, "I'm Alex, Alex Cabot."

"Casey Novak." Replied Casey with a small smile as she shook the blonde's hand.

"So, now we know each other, are you okay?" Repeated Alex.

"I…I'm…no." Admitted Casey as fresh tears appeared in her eyes.

Without thinking about it Alex found herself pulling the younger woman in for a warm hug, "Want to talk about it? I've been told I'm an excellent listener."

"I don't want to burden you." Whispered Casey, pulling back from the blonde and avoiding eye contact.

"Casey, I can call you Casey can't I?" Seeing the younger woman nod Alex continued, "Casey, we have just over four hours left on this train, I assure you, you won't be bothering me and maybe I can help."

"How do you know I'm not getting off at the next station?" Asked Casey a hint of a smile.

"Several reasons, you took your jacket and scarf off, I doubt you would have bothered if you were getting off at the next stop, you have a book, water and what can only be described as envious sized jar of jellybeans for the journey and lastly, and this is the big one…I read the destination on your ticket, which is on the table." Replied Alex with a smug smile.

Laughing Casey slid the jar of jelly beans along the table so they were between the two of them, "So you're one of the funny ones?"

"That's what my mum tells me. Actually, she tells me I'm special, that's the same thing right?" Asked Alex with a smile.

"Thank you, I haven't smiled much in the last few days." Replied Casey searching through her jellybeans to make sure there were no banana ones waiting to take her by surprise.

"My offer stands, want to talk about it?" Asked Alex separating her jellybeans by colour, because it's just wrong to eat a green jellybean and a red one at the same time.

Staring out of the window Casey considered Alex's request, she didn't know this woman, would probably never see her again yet she had already made her smile and soothed her nerves. Taking a deep breath she told Alex about moving to the city to become an artist, meeting Jason, becoming pregnant and his reaction to her news. "So, I'm running away to mummy and daddy to get a little prospective." Finished Casey a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"What a douche bag." Replied Alex shaking her head, "Sounds to me like you deserve better. Do you want the baby? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I do. I mean it wasn't a planned and the thought of raising it alone terrifies me but I do want it." Replied Casey.

"Well you're not alone, it sounds like you have a good relationship with your parents." Offered Alex.

"They're going to be so disappointed in me." Whispered Casey.

"Why?" Asked Alex.

"I'm going to have a baby outside of wedlock." Explained Casey. "My parents are supportive of most things, my wanting to be an artist, moving to New York, my cousin being gay, but I'm afraid they're not going to understand this."

"What if…what if you told them you were married?" Asked Alex.

"But I'm not." Replied Casey with a frown.

Twisting the ring she was wearing off her finger Alex held it out to a confused looking Casey, "Casey, will you do me the honour of pretending to be my wife for the next few weeks, before I run off and leave you?"

"What?" Asked Casey.

Gently taking Casey's left hand Alex slid the ring onto her finger, pleased that it fitted perfectly, "We pretend we're married for however long you're visiting your parents and then we break up, all my fault of course. That should give you some time to get yourself back on your feet." Replied Alex.

"I can't ask you to do that…" Replied Casey.

"You're not asking, I'm offering….I'm sorry maybe…I overstepped, I'm sorry." Stuttered Alex, suddenly realising how much of a crazy she must sound.

"No. I…you would really do this for me?" Asked Casey.

"Yes." Replied Alex with a warm smile.

"Why?" Asked Casey tilting her head to the side.

Considering the question for a moment Alex replied, "I'd like to think there was a reason I'm on _this_ train, at _this_ time, in _this _seat. People have helped me, and I'm in a position to help you, someday you'll help someone because of this and so on and so forth."

"Okay." Replied Casey still turning Alex's suggestion over in her mind.

"So, are we married or is this going to be the most awkward four hour train journey in the history of train journeys?" Asked Alex with a nervous smile.

"If you're sure?" Asked Casey.

"I'm positive." Replied Alex.

"Then, I'd be honoured to be your fake wife." Smiled Casey.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Thank you so much for all the reviews and favourites after just one chapter! You guys rock! **

"Okay then." Replied Alex with a nod and a tentative smile at the slightly dazed looking woman next to her.

"Most anti-climactic wedding ever." Apologised Casey, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"How about I get us some coffee to celebrate? Then we can spend the rest of the journey getting to know each other?" Suggested Alex.

"That sounds nice, but, I think I should get the drinks, considering you just offered to be my pretend wife." Smiled Casey.

"If you're sure?" Asked Alex.

"Positive. What can I get you?" Asked Casey.

"Just a black coffee, thank you." Smiled Alex as she stood to let Casey past her. Watching Casey walk away Alex took in the other woman's figure, the tight black jeans and cricket style jumper the red head was wearing showed an athletic figure, her hair rested just below her shoulders and when she had smiled her hazel eyes had sparkled with warmth. There was no doubt Casey was attractive, but Alex sensed there was more to the redhead than that and was looking forward to getting to know her and finding out about her life.

Hearing her phone ring she pulled it from her purse and sighed when she saw her best friend, Serena Southerlyn's name on the screen. By now news of her melt down in the court room and subsequent leave of absence had filtered through the DA's office and her colleagues were probably taking bets on how long it would take for the 'Ice Queen' to re-freeze. Switching her phone off and throwing it back into her purse she gave a bitter snort, "There goes my reputation."

As she waited for Casey to come back she tried to figure out what made her offer the stranger her help, sure she believed in helping others whenever she could but this was more than just buying a meal for someone down on their luck or helping her elderly neighbour with her shopping. She hadn't just offered her help she had suggested the plan and all but convinced the other woman it was a good idea, maybe she really was having a breakdown. She didn't even know Casey and yet she was willing to pretend she was married to her and that they were having a baby, maybe it was her subconscious telling her that was what she really wanted in life; a family, a wife and children of her own. If that was the case she really needed to put an end to the 'no strings relationship' she was having with Kim and actually start dating women interested in something long term.

Looking down at her watch she realised Casey had been gone for almost twenty minutes, just as she started to wonder if Casey had changed her mind and bolted she saw her heading back towards their table, her heart skipping a beat at the smile Casey sent her.

* * *

Reaching the buffet cart Casey was relieved to find there was a queue, giving her a few minutes to process everything that that had happened in the last half an hour. Leaning against the wooden bar her mind was filled with questions. Everything about Alex screamed class, she was seemed so put together, why would she agree to do this for a stranger? Could it really be as simple as just wanting to help someone in return for some long ago favour from someone in her past? Could she trust her? What exactly was Alex looking for in this arrangement? Would they have to kiss? What would it be like to kiss the beautiful blonde?

As that last thought registered in her mind she felt a jolt in her stomach, she had never had any interest in kissing another woman and she didn't even know if Alex was gay. Yet, here she was, less than an hour after meeting the blonde wondering what it would be like to kiss her. For all she knew the blonde was straight, in some ways she found that more confusing. Why would a straight woman offer to be married to another woman, why would she even consider that an option? Then there was the way the blondes eyes lingered on her as she walked away, then again, maybe that was hubris talking. She was pulled from her thoughts by the surly teenager behind the counter asking for her order.

Collecting their drinks, Casey headed back to her seat, as she approached the blonde she could see worry etched across the blondes face. "Sorry that took so long, there was a queue." Explained Casey as she brushed past Alex to reach her seat. A shiver of excitement coursing through her at the feel of the blondes hand pressed lightly against the small of her back helping to steady her against the train's movement.

"I was starting to wonder if you wanted a divorce already." Replied Alex with a smile to let Casey know she was joking, well half joking.

Returning the blondes smile, Casey settled into her seat, "Are you sure about this? It's a big commitment to someone you met less than an hour ago? You seem so sure of yourself and put together and I'm a mess. My parents are strict, my dad especially and my older brothers. They are going to grill you, well, us really, I mean I'm going to tell them I'm married with a baby on the way and I've never even mention you before, or even liking woman."

"Casey breathe. You need to keep calm for your baby." Replied Alex in a gentle voice.

"Right. Sorry." Mumbled Casey her hand automatically going to her stomach.

"How about I tell you about me and why I'm on this train. Then once I'm done you can ask me anything you want and then decide if you want to try this? And if you do, you can tell me more about you?" Suggested Alex.

"Okay." Replied Casey.

"Okay." Blowing on her coffee Alex took a tentative sip before speaking, "I was adopted by the Cabot's when I was two, before then I lived in a group home. I have no idea who my biological parents are, my mother dumped me in front of a fire station when I was a day old, the only thing I have is a battered book of fairy tales that was found with me and my name Alexandra, the rest is a mystery. The Cabot's were good people, they made sure I never wanted for anything, I grew up in a nice home, had nice things and went to the best schools. They weren't what you would call tactile, academic success was praised, independence was encouraged, emotion was repressed and public appearance was paramount. But I knew they loved me, even if they didn't show it in the conventional way."

Taking another sip of her coffee she went on, "Like I said, they gave me every advantage and encouragement, my father, Trevor was a lawyer and from as far back as I remember I would sit in his study whilst he worked. It was always the family joke that I could quote case law before I could tie my laces. It was all planned out for me school, college, law school, become the youngest District Attorney, the youngest judge before running for office. I didn't question it, I was afraid if I failed they would throw me away the way my mother did."

Looking down at her half empty cup Alex took a deep breath, "Once a week we used to go out for dinner at my mother's club, it was my mum's, Laura's, way of making sure we were seen as the perfect family by the right people. "

Setting her jaw, Alex started again, "I was fifteen, I wanted to be with my friends not dressed up having dinner with my parents and their stuffy friends. We got into an argument on the drive home, I screamed that they only adopted me to keep up with their friends and then boom. A truck hit us head on, killed them both outright, all I got was a broken leg and a concussion."

Casey could see the pain and guilt in the other woman's blue eyes and reached out for her hand. "I'm sorry Alex, I'm sure they knew you loved them."

Sending Casey a grateful smile Alex took a large sip of coffee before continuing, "I thought they would send me to a group home, but my God Mother, Liz stepped in and I went to live with her. I was always close to her, she liked to joke she was adopted into the family too. She has been there for me through it all, even when I was sixteen and, I dyed my hair black, used my best friends' older sisters ID to get a tattoo and got drunk more than once."

"Wait you have a tattoo?" Asked Casey in shock.

"Yep." Replied Alex with a small smirk.

"Of what? Where?" Asked Casey her stomach filling with butterflies at the smirk Alex was sending her way.

"Oh no, that's a secret known only to a select few." Grinned Alex.

"Is that any way to treat your wife?" Asked Casey with a raised eyebrow.

Sending Casey a wink Alex finished her coffee before starting her story again, "I eventually got my life back on track and when I finished law school and joined the DA's office, I rose quickly through the ranks, I would take the cases no one else wanted, be at my desk before dawn and stay late into the night and played the political game and played it well. I got noticed not for my name but for my work ethic and assigned to the Special Victims Unit. I was intent on using it as a stepping stone to better things and then something changed and I realised there was more at stake than what it could do for my career."

"The last few months it's been getting harder and harder to leave it in the office, to not take the losses personally and to make the victims re-live the worst moments of their lives. I had a case recently, I made a mistake, several mistakes in fact. I was stubborn and thought I knew best even when others told me to step back. As a result the victim will be spending the next twenty years in jail, without getting the justice she deserved, the justice I should have got for her. I thought, I could shrug it off, all those years compartmentalising my feelings would mean I could go back to the office the next day and just carry on as normal. It didn't work, I stood up in a packed court room to give my opening statement, the detectives, the victim's friends and family were waiting for me to start speaking and I couldn't. Nothing came out, all I could see was my failures, hear the anger of those I'd failed and see the broken bodies of those hurt after I'd failed to get a warrant to help my detectives arrest the perps."

"So, here I am running away, in the hope that I'll figure out who I am and what I want from life. I never questioned the path I was on, it was expected of me, but now, now I'm not so sure. So you see, I'm not all that put together." Finished Alex.

"Alex…" Whispered Casey placing her hand on Alex's arm.

"It's okay if you never want to see me again after the train stops." Interrupted Alex.

"I was going to say, it sounds like you're carrying around an awful lot of guilt you don't deserve and maybe getting away will be good for you." Replied Casey with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry." Mumbled Alex.

"It's okay, don't do it again." Replied Casey lightly bumping her shoulder against the blonds, pleased when she received a throaty chuckle in return.

"Bossy boots." Smiled Alex.

"Get used to it." Grinned Casey.

"I believe quid pro quo was our arrangement." Replied Alex.

"Indeed." Replied Casey, taking a sip of water she turned in her seat so she was facing Alex. "My parents were high school sweethearts, they were married at eighteen and my father, joined the Navy the following month, they had four children and are still as in love as when they were first married. We moved around a lot growing up and it made us close, the four of us stuck together and as the youngest they were all protective and made sure no one messed with me. Lewis, is the oldest. He is a history teacher, married with a baby on the way, his wife Carol is a florist. James is next he joined the Navy and has a girl or three in every port, he's home on leave at the moment and I should warn you, he will flirt you. Then there was Scarlett. Then I came along eight years later and you know about my mess."

"Was? You said there was Scarlett?" Asked Alex in a soft voice as Casey took a sip of water.

Casey replied, "Scarlett was amazing, she was kind, crazy smart and beautiful. I idolised her, she was the perfect big sister, patient, fun and she didn't put worms in my bed like my brothers, I cried when she went away to college, she wanted to be a doctor. My family aren't wealthy, my brother went to college on a football scholarship, Scarlett had an academic scholarship and to make up the money she got a part time job working in a local chemist. She met a guy, Mark, he was reading law, and they found a little apartment and planned to marry once Mark finished school."

Absentmindedly Casey began to play with the silver necklace she wore, rubbing her thumb over the compass charm. "She had just started her intern rotation in Accident and Emergency, one night this woman arrived badly beaten. Scarlett was cleaning her up when the woman's boyfriend arrived, he was high and waving a gun around. According to a witness, Scarlett tried to calm him down, she refused to leave the woman's side and he…he shot her. She died instantly. My parents were devastated. We all were, it was so senseless. So sudden, one minute we were looking at bridesmaid dresses the next she was gone."

"Oh, Casey I'm so sorry." Whispered Alex.

"So you see, I can't let them down, not again." Replied Casey.

"Again?" Questioned Alex.

"I didn't go to college, I was a rebellious teenager, drinking, broken curfews, boy's and now I'm knocked up and alone, hardly the ideal daughter." Replied Casey.

"Casey, I'm sure they will support you." Offered Alex, not sure why she felt such a strong sense of disappointment at the thought of not getting to spend more time with Casey.

"My dad would want me to move home and my mum would try and marry me off to the first man who came along." Replied Casey with a wry smile, "Neither of those things appeal."

"My offer still stands." Replied Alex.

"What about kissing and sharing a bed?" Asked Casey.

"I'm not expecting you to sleep with me." Replied Alex a hint of hurt in her voice.

Realising what she had said Casey shook her head, "I didn't mean it like that. Won't your boyfriend mind?"

Deciding honesty was the best policy, an irony not lost on her considering the situation, Alex replied, "I'm gay and I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh." Replied Casey her stomach filling with butterflied once more.

"It's not contagious, if that's what you're worried about." Snapped Alex.

"No! Alex, I have no problem with you being gay I'm just surprised someone like you is single." Replied Casey in a firm voice.

"You would be surprised." Relied Alex with a small smile. "It's not like we're going to be making out in front of your family and as for sharing a bed, friends share beds all the time. I remember one spring break booking a hotel room and five of us sharing one double bed."

"That's true. So, so we're doing this?" Asked Casey.

"I'm willing if you are." Replied Alex.

"I do have one question." Replied Casey in a serious voice.

"Go for it." Replied Alex in a nervous voice.

"Who shot first, Han Solo or Greedo?" Asked Casey with a smirk.

* * *

The rest of the journey passed quickly as they continued getting to know each other, everything from favourite movies, books, ice cream and everything in between.

Stepping off the train they both shivered against the icy wind as they made their way towards the taxi stand. Making a quick stop in a small jewellers for a plain gold band for Alex to wear, they all too soon pulled up outside the Novak family home.

Ringing the doorbell, Casey looked across at Alex, "You ready for this?"

"Yes." Replied Alex in a small voice as the reality of the situation hit her.

Before Casey could respond the door was opened by her parents, before she could lose her nerve she announced, "Mum, dad, this is my wife Alex and I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Casey's words were met with a stunned silence, Alex was sure her mouth had dropped open in shock. Admittedly they hadn't settled on how they were going to break the news to the older Novak's but blurting it out on the doorstep was not what Alex expected. Shaking her head lightly to clear it, she reached for Casey's hand giving it a light squeeze in support.

Feeling Alex squeeze her hand, Casey mumbled, "I mean hello." Breaking the shocked silence that had settled over them.

Sarah Novak was the first to recover her gaze moving from her frozen husband to the shocked looking blonde, who was by all accounts, now her daughter in law. Stepping aside she opened the door wider, "You better come in and…um introduce us properly."

"Thank you Ma'am." Replied Alex politely as she stepped into the warm house.

"Your welcome." Nodded Sarah, before turning to her husband who had yet to move of speak, "Jacob, why don't you take the girls cases up to Casey's room and then join us in the kitchen for some tea."

Nodding Jacob Novak took the bags from Alex and headed up the stairs without a word, he was still trying to process the fact his daughter was married with a baby on the way. That is was a woman she had married was not at the forefront of his mind, he loved his children and if this Alex made Casey happy then he was fine with it, he would however, be having a little chat with Alex Cabot before the day was over.

Watching her father's retreating back Casey sighed to herself, 'so much for not disappointing him'. Following her mother into the kitchen she was glad of Alex's hand held tightly in her own as they sat side by side at the small table. Whilst her mother had her back to them silently making tea, Casey tried to send the blonde a reassuring smile, although it might have come out as more of a grimace than a smile. Looking at Alex she could see the fear on the blondes face and wondered if she was going to bolt and or throw up, "Still glad you sat next to me?" Whispered Casey.

Sending Casey a small smile, Alex was saved from answering by Mr Novak's arrival back in the kitchen. Forcing herself to take a calming breath, Alex was afraid they would be able to hear her heart thumping with nerves and discover their deception.

Once the four of them were gathered around the table, Sarah poured them each a cup of tea, "You'll have to forgive our shock Alex, wasn't it?"

"Yes Ma'am. Alexandra Cabot." Replied Alex with a hesitant smile.

Retuning the blonde's smile she continued, "Casey never mentioned she was dating anyone, let alone a woman. Nor did she mention that she was planning on getting married and they were trying for a child. A process I'm sure takes planning and forethought for a same sex couple."

"I-I can explain that." Stuttered Casey.

"Then explain." Barked Jacob causing both Alex and Casey to jump slightly and Sarah to place a calming hand on his arm.

"It was love at first sight." Offered Alex in her best 'believe me opening statement voice'. "We were both on the underground one morning, it was crowded and I sat next to Casey. We got chatting and arranged to go for coffee that evening, just as friends. We ended up talking until the coffee shop closed and from there it became something more. It was never our intention to deceive you or keep anything from you."

"Had you dated women before?" Asked Jacob fixing Alex with a stare that had made many a solider back down.

"Yes Sir, I've known I was gay since I was a teenager." Replied Alex truthfully.

"Did you set out to turn her?" Asked Jacob glaring at the blonde.

"Dad!" Admonished Casey.

"What? You have never shown any interest in woman before and now you're married to one!" Replied Jacob.

"And YOU'RE the one who told me that it didn't matter who I loved, who I chose to spend my life with as long as they treated me the way I deserved! In the time I've known Alex, she has done nothing but treat me with love and respect. She has never raised her voice to me, never made me feel worthless, never made me feel like the second choice or given me cause to doubt her. I know this has come as a shock but I love her and we are going to be a family, I'd like your support on that."

"Casey, you know that we have nothing against same sex relationships and if you had told us you were dating a woman we would have been fine with it, but you've turned up married with a baby on the way without so much of a hint of someone special in your life. Had it been a man, we would have been just as confused." Replied Sarah in a calm voice.

"I know, I'm sorry. I should have told you about Alex, I was just afraid of letting you down." Replied Casey looking down at her hands.

"Cassandra you have made some questionable choices, but you have never let us down." Replied Sarah in a soft voice.

"Your mother's right." Replied Jacob with a small smile, "This." He indicated Alex and Casey's still clasped hands, "Is just going to take a while to get used to."

"Sir, I promise you I only want what it best for Casey and the baby." Offered Alex, surprised at how much she meant the words considering she had only met Casey six hours ago.

"It's Sarah and Jacob and shock aside your already a better catch than the boy with his name tattooed across his throat." Smiled Sarah, "Wouldn't have been so bad had he spelled it right."

Despite her nerves Alex found herself laughing at the blush on Casey's face, "Was it at least a complicated name?"

"No, it was Ted." Laughed Sarah, "Tell us about yourself Alex, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an assistant district attorney for the Manhattan special victims unit." Replied Alex.

"What about your parents? Siblings?" Asked Jacob.

"I'm an only child, I was adopted when I was two. My parents died in a car crash when I was fifteen, after that my God mother raised me, she's a Judge in New York." Explained Alex, her adoption wasn't something she mentioned very often, yet she had explained it twice in one day to relative strangers.

"I'm sorry, that must have been tough." Replied Sarah.

"It was, but my God Mother, Liz, is amazing and I'm lucky to have her." Replied Alex.

"She did a fine job." Smiled Casey bumping her shoulder lightly against the blondes.

"I didn't like to say." Smirked Alex, finding herself drawn into Casey's eyes, realising Sarah was talking to her she forced herself to look away, "Sorry, I missed that."

"I was just asking, what you did for fun?" Replied Sarah.

"I like to run, do yoga, read, play chess and umm shop, I have a little bit of a shoe addiction." Replied Alex.

They chatted for about an hour before Sarah decided she needed to begin preparing dinner, instructing Alex and Casey to go and freshen up and unpack.

* * *

"So, um, this is it my…I mean our room." Stuttered Casey with an embarrassed waft of the hand. Her bedroom hadn't changed since she had left for art school, the walls were covered with sketches she had done, pictures of her with friends and family through the years and once loved posters.

Stepping further into the room Alex found herself drawn to the sketches that covered the walls, "Did you do these?"

"Yeah." Blushed Casey.

"They're amazing." Replied Alex moving closer to study them, she recognised the pictures of Casey's parents, the house and those she had noticed in the pictures that lined the stairs.

"Thank you." Replied Casey her blush deepening.

"I mean it." Gushed Alex, "You're really talented."

"Thank you. Again." Smiled Casey as she moved to stand next to the blonde. Pointing at one of the sketches she said, "That's Scarlett, I started it the last weekend she visited."

"She was beautiful." Whispered Alex in a quiet voice, "You look like her, especially when you smile."

"You keep saying such sweet things and I might decide to keep you." Replied Casey with a smile.

"Maybe I'll let you." Replied Alex with a wink.

Meeting the blondes' warm gaze Casey felt as if her entire body was humming with excitement from just a look. Nobody had ever made her feel like that, in the few hours she had known Alex she had found herself imagining kissing the blonde more than once. Realising she had been staring at the blonde for an uncomfortably long period of time, she cleared her throat, "We should shower." Seeing Alex raise her eyebrow Casey realised what she had said, "Not together….I mean…you know separately…you can go first or I can."

Laughing at the redheads stammering Alex took pity on her, "Why don't you shower first, I need to check in with my best friend before she sends the FBI after me."

Nodding Casey searched through her suitcase for her toiletries and a change of clothes, before stepping into the bathroom, turning on the shower she stripped off and stepped under the spray. As the hot water soothed her aching muscles she closed her eyes, her parents had taken the news better than she had anticipated, and she just hoped her brothers would be as understanding. As she thought about her brother's she could picture their reactions, Lewis would be suspicious of Alex, always the protective oldest brother. James, was sure to flirt with Alex, she was just his type blonde haired, blue eyed, smart and beautiful, that thought left an uncomfortable feeling in her chest. She knew she had no right to feel jealous, it's not like Alex was really her wife, she was just a kind hearted stranger who in a few weeks would disappear and be nothing but a memory, something she was already dreading.

Stepping out of the shower Casey stared at her reflection in the mirror, her hair needed a cut, she had dark circles under her eyes and her lips were chapped from the cold and habit of chewing them when he was anxious, which she acknowledged with a sigh was all the time at the moment. On top of that in a few months she would be a single mother and a struggling artist, such high dating prospects. Turning away from the mirror Casey pulled on her clean clothes, ran a brush through her hair at the last minute she added a light layer of make-up before stepping out of the bathroom.

* * *

Once Alex heard the shower running she fished her phone out of her purse, whilst she waited for it to boot up she walked back to sketches that covered the wall. There was no doubt Casey was talented, each portrait showed the essence of the person depicted, the faint lines around her mother's eyes, the scar on her father's cheek and the smirk on her brothers mouth. She was drawn to the sketch of Scarlett, had Alex not known, she would have thought it was Casey, the shape of their eyes, the lopsided smile and the necklace that she had noticed Casey fiddling with several times throughout the day.

Hearing her phone bleep she turned away and walked to the window, listening to her messages as she watched more snow fall, deleting the last of her messages, she pulled up her Serena's information and hit call.

"Alexandra, how nice to hear from you." Came the sarcastic voice of her best friend Serena Southerlyn. The two had been friends since they were in first grade.

"You still mad at me?" Asked Alex, wincing at the use of her full name.

"Why would I be mad? I mean, it's not as if you had some form of breakdown in the court room before disappearing who knows where, without so much as a 'see you later' or 'I'll be back in a week, month, year'." Replied Serena.

"I'm sorry, I just needed some time away. Away from the cases, the victims and time to figure out who I am and what I want from life." Replied Alex with a sigh as she moved to sit on the bed.

"Is this some kind of quarter life crisis?" Asked Serena with a snort.

"Thanks Rena, I knew I could rely on you to understand." Replied Alex with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Al…You know you can always talk to me." Offered Serena her voice softer now.

"I know, I just…"

"Needed some time away. Yeah, you said." Sighed Serena.

Taking a deep breath Alex replied, "Serena…you don't understand in homicide your victims are gone, nothing is going to change that. You've never had to make a rape victim relive the details over and over or made a child tell you in detail how their father, brother or teacher molested them. I just…it makes my heart hurt. Even when I win it feels like losing. Please understand that I…I've always been so sure this was my path, always followed the plan my father had for me and now…now I'm not sure that's what I want. I don't know what I want." Finished Alex.

"You're right, I don't know what special victims is like, but I know you and if you say you need time, then you need it. Take all the time you need, just promise me you'll keep in touch and when you come home we can have a weekend at the spa in Boston, your treat for frightening me." Replied Serena.

"Deal." Smiled Alex.

"So where are you?" Asked Serena.

Laying back against the pillows, Alex debated how much to tell Serena, her decision was made for her when she heard the shower shut off. "That's a long story best told over several cocktails."

"Now, I really am intrigued." Laughed Serena.

"I have to go, I'll call you at the weekend. Give Molly a kiss from her Auntie Alex." Ordered Alex a smile crossing her face as she thought about her three month old God daughter.

"I will." Replied Serena a smile in her voice as she thought about her daughter, "Take care and don't do anything crazy, unless it's on video."

"Bye Rena." Laughed Alex. Hanging up she turned her phone back off and picked up another of the books she had packed in her case. Hearing the bathroom door open a few minutes later she looked up from her book and smiled at Casey, "All clean?"

"Other than my mind, but I'm not sure what I can do about that." Grinned Casey.

Laughing Alex closed her book, "I'll keep that in mind."

Clearing her throat Casey asked, "What are you reading?"

"The Wintersmith." Replied Alex with a shy smile.

"I've never heard of it." Replied Casey.

"Technically it's a children's book about a witch's." Explained Alex.

"Okay. Well unless you want to watch your cartoons, the bathroom is free." Offered Casey with a smirk.

Poking her tongue out at the smirking redhead Alex picked up her toiletries and headed to take a shower. Stepping under the spray Alex found her mind wondering to her own parents, she had never had to come out to them, they had died before she was sure of her sexuality. She couldn't help but think they wouldn't have been as accepting as the Novak's, especially if she had been pregnant as well. Telling Liz had been bad enough, she had been sure her God mother would throw her out, instead she just sat Alex down for what was probably the most embarrassing conversation of her life. Liz's too if the large amount of single malt consumed by her God mother throughout the conversation was any indication.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a light knock at the door, "Hello?"

Opening the door Casey kept her eyes on the floor as she explained, "You forgot your towel. I'll just put it on the rail."

"Thanks." Smiled Alex poking her head around the curtain.

"No problem." Replied Casey her gaze still fixed on the floor as she tried to retreat from the bathroom, only to walk into the closed door, "Fuck."

"Sounds to me like you should have been more worried about your dirty mouth, rather than your mind." Teased Alex.

"Shut it Blondie, or I'll turn on the hot tap." Threatened Casey as she turned to glare at the smirking blonde. The shower curtain did little to hide the swell of the blonde's breasts, making her stomach flip with an excitement she had never felt before.

Alex noticed Casey's gaze and felt herself blush, "Thanks for the towel."

"Huh." Asked Casey snapping her eyes back up to Alex, "I should go." Closing the door behind her Casey leaned her back against it, lightly banging her head against it. What the hell was wrong with her, she had been fixated on kissing the blonde from the moment she met her and all but drooled on herself at the thought of Alex being naked. Moving away from the door she muttered, "Must be the hormones." Under her breath, it couldn't be anything else, could it?

**A/N; Next chapter Mr Novak and Alex have that conversation…**


	4. Chapter 4

Heading downstairs Casey led Alex into the kitchen where her mother was in conversation with her oldest brother. Lewis was the sensible sibling, he was the kind of person who weighed each decision carefully and was in tune with the emotions of those around him. Casey knew if anyone was going to see through her façade, see her true feelings it would be Lewis. Taking a deep breath she smiled, "Hey big brother."

"Hey Buttercup." Grinned Lewis as he pulled his baby sister in for a warm hug, "It's been too long, I was starting to think you had forgotten about us, now you're a big city girl."

"As if I could forget you." Replied Casey before stepping back and reaching for Alex's hand. "Lewis this is Alex Cabot, my wife. Alex, this is my big brother Lewis."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Smiled Alex, holding her hand out, "I've heard a lot about you."

Ignoring the blonde's outstretched hand Lewis replied, "Strange, until a few hours ago none of us knew anything about you."

"Lewis." Warned Sarah.

"Lewis, that's on me not Alex, she wanted me to tell you the truth from the moment we met, I was the one who was worried about your reaction. So please, for me, be nice." Pleaded Casey.

Giving a quiet sigh, Lewis studied his sister, as the eldest he had always been protective of all his siblings, but Casey was the baby of the family and as such he was extra protective of her. Even more do after losing Scarlett. For her not to mention the blonde in the emails they exchanged almost daily, meant she was truly worried. He could see fear in her eyes and wondered if the fear was just the news of her sexuality and the baby or if there was more to the situation than his sister was admitting. Deciding he would find some pretence to get Casey alone to talk he smiled at the blonde. "Hello Alex. I'm sorry if I seem rude, your existence has just come as a shock but it is a pleasure to meet you. As for what you've heard, I'm sure most of it what you heard was bad."

"No, most of it was good." Replied Alex with a tentative smile.

"Really? Buttercup you're slipping." Teased Lewis.

"Buttercup?" Asked Alex looking between the two Novak siblings.

"It's from The Princess Bride." Replied Casey sending her brother a glare.

"When we were kids, mum and dad took us to an old school drive in movie and we watched the Princess Bride from then on, Casey quoted it every chance she got and for years would dress up as Buttercup for Halloween and it stuck." Explained Lewis, smiling as he remembered a happy memory from their childhood.

"I've never seen it." Admitted Alex, causing both Novak's to stare at her in shock.

"What?!" Asked Lewis in disbelief, "How have you never seen it?"

"My parents weren't really into watching movies." Replied Alex with an embarrassed shrug.

"It's also a book." Replied Lewis.

Shaking her head Alex replied, "I never really read fairy tales."

"We have to fix this." Replied Casey looking at her brother.

"Tomorrow night. You bring Alex and drinks, I'll bring Carol and snacks and James can get the wood for the fire and bring whichever unlucky woman he is courting this week." Replied Lewis.

"Sounds good." Replied Casey.

Alex watched in silence as the two started making a list of everything they would need to rectify what they saw as a great wrong, it was the first time she had seen Casey truly relaxed and was once again struck by her beauty. Watching as Casey laughed at something her brother said she felt her heart flip at the throaty laugh that filled the room, it was a sound she wanted to hear over and over. Feeling someone staring at her she looked up and caught Sarah's eye, a blush covering her cheeks when she saw the knowing look the older woman was sending her. "Can I help you with anything?" Offered Alex.

"It's all under control, thank you." Smiled Sarah. Titling her head towards a bickering Casey and Lewis she added, "You have no idea what you've let yourself in for. There is a real chance they will act it out for you and not liking it, not an option."

"I can't wait." Replied Alex with a genuine smile. Her heart skipping a beat when Casey looked over, sending her a warm smile.

Just as Sarah was placing the last of the dishes on the table the front door opened admitting Jamie Novak. Looking up at her son she smiled, "Perfect timing, go wash up and then tell your father dinner is ready."

"Sure." Smiled Jamie pressing a kiss to his mum's cheek before he noticed Casey and Alex who had just come in from the garden, "Buttercup!"

"Jamie." Grinned Casey, not that she would admit it out loud but she had always been closer to Jamie than the others, probably because they shared the same easy going nature.

"It's good to see you, I was starting to forget what you looked like." Grinned Jamie as he gave his baby sister a warm hug. "And who is this divine creature?" Asked Jamie turning his attention to Alex who had watched their interaction with a small smile.

"Jamie, this is Alexandra Cabot, my wife. Alex, this is my brother." Introduced Casey, her stomach clenching painfully as she took in the flirty smile her brother was sending the blonde.

"Good for you Buttercup, woman are the best." Grinned Jamie before reaching out a hand to Alex, "It's nice to meet you Alex."

"And you." Smiled Alex.

"I really should visit New York if the women are as beautiful as you." Smiled Jamie, still holding Alex's hand.

Tactfully withdrawing her hand Alex smiled, "Thank you. I think."

"So, you have to be a model? No, let me guess, Playboy bunny?" Asked Jamie his grin still in place.

Before Alex could answer Casey growled, "Actually, she is a lawyer and mine, so behave."

"Okay sis, I get it." Smirked Jamie holding his hands up in surrender.

"Jamie, go wash up. I'll get your father." Ordered Sarah in a firm voice.

Once they were alone in the kitchen Casey sighed, "My brothers a jerk." Rather than reply Alex just raised an eyebrow and waited for Casey to continue. "I mean I just told him you were gay and he flirted anyway."

"Case…"

"…Who does that? No, it's not on..." Continued Casey as if Alex hadn't spoken.

"Casey." Called Alex in a slightly louder voice.

"…He thinks he is God's gift to women…"

"Casey!"

"…Even after I told him you were mine…" Continued Casey.

Without fully processing her actions Alex leant forward pressing her lips against Casey's in a soft kiss.

At the feeling of Alex's soft lips pressed against her own, Casey was momentarily stunned before she began kissing the blonde back, her hands tangling in the blonde hair without her brains consent as she pressed herself closer to the other woman.

Breaking the kiss Alex kept her hands resting on Casey's waist, she joked, "You talk too much."

"We should go eat." Mumbled Casey.

"Casey…" Started Alex suddenly feeling more nervous than when she met the Novak's.

Realising Alex was panicking Casey forced a smile to her face, "I've been told that before. That I talk too much."

"I…are we…I mean." Stuttered Alex.

"We're fine." Promised Casey, her body still tingling from their shared kiss, "I promise."

"Good." Smiled Alex. Taking in the darkened hue and the rapid breathing of the other woman, Alex found herself wanting to kiss Casey again.

Clearing her throat Casey held her hand out to Alex, "We should eat."

"Okay." Whispered Alex her voice huskier than usual as Casey led her by the hand towards the dining room

* * *

Despite Jacob's silent scrutiny, Alex found herself enjoying dinner with the Novak's, she laughed at the banter between Casey and her brothers and the stories Sarah told her about all four of her children. By dessert even Jacob had joined in the conversation relating the story of Casey's first attempt at fishing, which ended with her falling in the lake because she wanted to cuddle the fishes.

Once the last of the apple pie had been eaten Casey helped her mother clear the table, whilst Lewis washed and Jamie dried, leaving Alex alone with Jacob. "Alexandra, why don't we step into my study?" Asked Jacob, although Alex was keenly aware that it wasn't actually a question.

"Yes Sir." Replied Alex meekly as she followed Jacob into his study.

"Sit." Ordered Jacob, pointing to one of the armchairs next to the fire, "Drink?"

"Single Malt if you have it." Replied Alex pleased to note her voice didn't betray the fear she was feeling.

Giving a curt nod, Jacob poured them both a generous measure of Single Malt, handing one of the glasses to Alex he lowered himself into the opposite chair. Taking a sip of his whiskey he silently studied the blonde, mentally planning the conversation he was about to have. Had Alex been a man he would have been cleaning his shotgun whilst having a frank conversation intentions and the correct way to treat his precious baby girl.

Alex knew this game, knew she was being studied, weighed up, but it was an old trick invented by lawyers and fathers with daughters. One she herself practised regularly, you waited in silence until the other person was forced to fill the silence. The not so bright ones would spill their deepest secrets, she wasn't one of the not so bright ones, there was a reason she had the highest conviction rate in the DA's office; the silence was her friend.

Their silent battle of wills continued for several long moments, the sounds of the clean-up filtered from the kitchen, whiskey was sipped and the fire crackled. Once his glass was empty Jacob set it on the small table, "When Lewis brought Carol home the first time, Sarah talked to her. When Scarlett brought Mark home for the first time I told him that hurting my daughter would not end well for him. Yet, with you I'm lost, I've never threatened a woman, yet you're married to my daughter."

"Sir, I would never hurt Casey, I would never betray her or treat her as anything less than the wonderful person she is." Replied Alex honestly, "From the moment I met Casey, she has captivated me, she is warm, funny, smart and grounded. She can sooth my heart like no one else. I know our announcement came as a shock, but I give you my word that for as long as Casey wants me, I will be by her side making her happy."

"Do you love her?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes Sir, I do." Replied Alex.

"Why the secrecy?" Asked Jacob.

"Casey loves you dearly and has this deep fear of letting you down, she was afraid of you reaction, I know that seems like a weak excuse but its true." Replied Alex.

Just as Alex wondered if she had overstepped some kind of boundary, Jacob smiled at her, "Another drink?"

Nodding Alex watched silently as Jacob refilled both their glasses, "Thank you." Replied Alex, still sitting stiffly.

"Alex you can relax. I can see that you care for my daughter." Smiled Jacob, "As for Casey letting us down, that would be impossible. She was just a teenager when Scarlett died, she had to cope not only with losing her big sister but also watching her mother and I struggle with our grief. She could have rebelled, could have started drinking or taking drugs, skipping school, but she didn't, she kept her head down and silently dealt with her grief and ours. We tried to shield her from it, but it was all consuming and I fear we failed." Pausing he took a healthy sip of his drink, "Casey seems to think moving to New York and trying to become an artist means she is somehow less that her siblings, the teacher, the doctor and the sailor. In truth, I think she is the bravest of us all. It takes real courage to follow your dreams like that."

Listening to him talk so openly Alex felt guilt gnaw at her stomach, she was lying to him, pretending to be someone she wasn't and his candour was somehow worse than a threat.

"I'm sorry, here is me prattling on and you're probably tired." Offered Jacob with an apologetic smile.

"It's been a long day." Agreed Alex.

"Have you ever fired a gun Alex?" Asked Jacob out of the blue.

Alex was momentarily caught off guard, "No Sir."

Standing up Jacob walked to the cabinet in the corner of his office, opening the door he gave Alex a moment to take in the assortment of guns with in it, "I want you to remember this image, if you ever think about hurting my daughter. I also, want you to remember that Casey is proficient with them."

"Yes Sir." Replied Alex with a tentative smile.

"Get some sleep, I hear my children have a movie event planned for you tomorrow." Replied Jacob with a warm smile.

"Goodnight." Smiled Alex as she headed towards the door.

"Goodnight Alex and welcome to the family." Replied Jacob.

Giving a nod and a warm smile Alex climbed the stairs a growing feeling of guilt in her stomach.

* * *

After she finished helping her mother and brothers clean up, Casey excused herself and headed upstairs, quickly going through her nightly routine she changed into her pyjamas. Sitting on the edge of the bed she touched a finger to her lips, she could still feel the soft pressure of Alex's lips moving against her own. It was only a small kiss, yet it had made her entire body tingle in a way she had never experienced before. It had been the blonde who broke the kiss, Casey had never wanted the moment to end. She was pulled from her thoughts by Alex's arrival in the bedroom, she gave a quiet laugh as the blonde flopped down on the bed burying her face in the pillows. "That bad huh?"

"I think we might just have to get married for real." Replied Alex only half joking as she rolled on to her back smiling up at the worried looking redhead.

"I'm sorry. You must be wondering what you've gotten yourself into." Replied Casey worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Hey." Whispered Alex sitting up, "He wasn't mean, he was actually really nice to me."

"So he didn't show you the gun cupboard?" Asked Casey with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh he did. He also made sure I knew, you were proficient with the contents." Smiled Alex.

"That I am, dad taught us all, said if guns were in the house we should know how to use them and respect them."

"Wise man." Replied Alex with a yawn, "Sorry, I must be getting old."

"Go get ready for bed…pensioner." Grinned Casey.

Poking her tongue out at the younger woman Alex picked up her pyjamas and headed into the bathroom. As she brushed her teeth her mind kept straying back to the kiss they had shared. She hadn't meant to kiss Casey, but from the moment their lips touched she felt like a thousand volts of electricity was running through her body. It had taken all will power not to crash Casey against her and kiss her until her knees went weak. Heading back into bedroom she smiled at the sight of Casey fast asleep against the pillows.

Climbing into the bed she switched the light off and whispered, "Good night Casey." Falling asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

Waking up it took Alex a moment to work out what it was that had woken her, hearing the toilet flush and the sink run she pushed herself into a seated position as she checked the time on the beside clock, 4:19 flashed back at her. Hearing the bathroom door open she smiled at a dishevelled Casey, "You okay?"

"Morning sickness." Grunted Casey as she staggered back towards the bed.

Lifting the cover for Casey to slip back into bed Alex offered her a sympathetic smile, "You need anything?"

"I'm 'kay." Mumbled Casey in a miserable voice.

Without thinking about it Alex moved so she could spoon against Casey, wrapping her arms around the shivering woman, "This okay?"

"It's nice." Smiled Casey.

"Good, if you need anything or you get sick again, wake me." Instructed Alex.

"'Kay." Mumbled Casey snuggling further into Alex's embrace.

As Casey's breathing evened out Alex continued to trace random patterns across the redheads stomach, as she thought about the life growing there she imagined a little girl that looked like Casey, her heart clenching painfully as she remembered she wouldn't be around then. She didn't believe in love at first sight, and yet she couldn't ignore the butterflies she felt whenever Casey smiled at her or the growing attraction she felt towards the woman snoring softly in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up Casey was disappointed to find she was alone, the last thing she remembered was the feeling of Alex's arms wrapped around her making her feel safe as she drifted off to sleep. Rolling over she buried her face in the pillow Alex had used, the scent of the blonde's fruity shampoo making her stomach flip, what was happening to her? Hearing the door open she debated burying her head under the covers, to give her time to process all the new emotions coursing through her body.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Smiled Alex as she stepped into the room.

"I hate mornings." Grumbled Casey, pushing herself into a seated position. Her mood brightening when she saw the tray in Alex's hands. "Breakfast in bed, you're spoiling me."

"Technically, its brunch. And as much as I would spoil you, given the chance, your mum made this. Chocolate chip pancakes, extra chocolate chips on the side and decaf coffee." Replied Alex, setting the tray on the bed next to Casey.

Looking at the clock on the bedside table Casey was shocked to see it was almost lunchtime, "Damn, I didn't realise I'd slept so late. I wanted to show you around the town today, take you for what I guarantee is the best hot chocolate you will ever taste and generally just spend time getting to know you."

"We have plenty of time, besides you're sleeping for two." Smiled Alex as she settled on the bed next to Casey.

"Want some pancake?" Offered Casey.

"Umm, I'm going to pass, but thanks." Replied Alex wrinkling her nose.

"Is that your way of telling me you don't like chocolate chip pancakes?" Asked Casey with an amused smile.

"No, I like chocolate chip pancakes, but they're chocolate, chocolate chip pancakes."

"My mum always makes them for me when I'm sad or on special occasions." Explained Casey taking her first bite, she gave a moan at the taste. Almost chocking when she noticed the blush working its way up Alex's neck.

Hearing Casey's moan of pleasure Alex found herself blushing as her mind conjured images of Casey writhing in pleasure as she made similar noises under Alex's touch. Clearing her throat she felt her blush deepen when she saw the knowing smile on Casey's face, "So, what would you like to do after you've eaten?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Asked Casey with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as Alex's blushed even harder.

"Bite me." Muttered Alex with a glare at the smirking red head.

"I'll bear that in mind." Grinned Casey.

"Shut up and eat your pancakes." Groaned Alex letting her head fall back against the pillows with a soft thump.

"Yes boss." Replied Casey, making eye contact with the blonde she deliberately moaned as she took another bite of pancake.

Alex leaned forwards until their lips were a hair's breadth apart, smirking as she watched Casey's reaction. Casey's eyes flicker down to her lips and back up to her eyes, before she ran her tongue across her lips. Leaning closer so their lips brushed, she whispered, "You're not the only one who can tease."

Gulping, Casey swallowed her disappointment that Alex hadn't kissed her again, "Then I guess we're even."

"I guess so." Grinned Alex, subtly moving away from Casey to fight the temptation to kiss the other woman again. No matter how much she might want to kiss Casey she was determined that the next time they kissed, if there was a next time, Casey would be the one who initiated it.

"So after breakfast I thought we could take a walk and then hit the store for supplies for the movie tonight." Offered Casey breaking the tense silence that had settled over them.

"Sounds good." Smiled Alex.

"Okay." As she returned to her breakfast Casey tried to work out why she was so disappointed Alex hadn't kissed her, it's not like she had ever had any interest in kissing another woman before meeting the blonde, and now all she could think about was kissing her.

* * *

Finishing her breakfast in silence Casey took a quick shower and soon the two were soon bundled up in scarfs and coats and stepping out into the cold air. As they walked Casey pointed out various places in the small town, the high school she had attended and that her brother now taught in, the car park where her father taught her to drive and the small art store she had a Saturday job in as a teenager. Coming to a stop outside a florist, Casey said, "This is Carol's flower shop. Let's go in and say hi."

Agreeing Alex followed Casey inside, a welcoming blast of heat and the sweet scent of lilies accompanied a tinkling bell that drew the attention of a pretty brunette with a very clear pregnancy bump. "Casey."

"Hi Carol." Smiled Casey embracing the other woman, "Carol, this is Alex. Alex, this is my sister in law Carol."

"Hello Alex, it's very nice to meet you." Smiled Carol, sending Casey a wink she added. "I hear you're a virgin."

"Excuse me." Squeaked Alex.

"Oh she is, it's so cute. You should see her blush." Added Casey, "Just like that."

"Oh, you're right. Very cute." Agreed Carol with a smile before the two of them doubled over laughing.

"Nice, pick on the newcomer." Pouted Alex.

"Oh hush, it's not because you're a newcomer. It's because you're blonde." Smirked Casey.

"Ouch." Replied Alex jutting out her bottom lip.

"I'm only teasing." Smiled Casey, pecking Alex on the cheek as she linked their hands.

"You two are so cute." Smiled Carol.

"Well, I'm cute, Casey on the other hand…oomph." Muttered Alex.

"Watch it blondie." Replied Casey with a small glare, before turning to her sister in law, "We should get off, I promised Alex the best hot chocolate in the world."

Saying their goodbyes to Carol their next stop was a small coffee shop that Alex would have walked straight passed had Casey not pulled her to a halt. Ordering two large hot chocolates and two chocolate chip and marshmallow cookies to go, they left the coffee shop and climbed up a flight of crumbling steps built into the side of a steep grassy hill. Reaching the top they were both breathing heavily.

"This has always been my favourite place." Confided Casey as she led them across to a bench.

"I can see why." Smiled Alex as she took in the snowy roofs of the houses below them, the spire of the church in the centre and the surrounding trees almost framing the houses, "It's beautiful."

"After Scarlett…I'd spend hours up here, sometimes I'd sketch, but mostly, I'd just sit here and wonder how the world could just carry on as if nothing had happened. I'd hear people laughing, cars passing by and children playing and think how unfair it was that I'd lost my big sister and yet no one else seemed to notice she was gone. It made me so angry, hell, I'm still angry. Angry at the person who killed her and angry at…well I'm just angry." Finished Casey.

Reaching out Alex covered Casey's hands with one of her own, "I was the same after I lost my parents. I was so angry, at me, at God, at the world but mostly at them for leaving me. I felt like I had been abandoned for the second time in my life. I know it wasn't rational, it wasn't as if they chose to die, but for the longest time, I hated them for leaving me."

"How did you move past it?" Asked Casey.

"Some days I'm not sure I have." Admitted Alex, "Some days I want to scream with the unfairness of it all, my parents dying so young, the things I see at work and then you turn on the news and see the injustice in the world and I just…I just want to run away to sea in a pirate ship."

"How do you do it? Your job." Asked Casey.

"At first I was arrogant, I thought I could leave it in the office, I saw it as a stepping stone. I was there to do a job, nothing more. Then I realised how different the unit was, not just the victims but the squad too. Each one of the detective pour all of themselves into each case, they all fill a role, Olivia Benson is the heart, she connects with the victims in a way no one else could, she can make you feel safe with just a look and a few words. Elliot Stabler, he takes it personally especially when it's a woman or a child that has been hurt. Fin Tutuola is like the cool big brother, he knows how it is on the street. John Munch is the conspiracy nut, he looks at the world in a different way and sometimes that's what you need. Kimberly Greylek is my second chair, we call her The Crusader, she wants to make rape a hate crime. Then there is Donald Cragen the squad captain he is like a wise father, who always has time to listen when you've had a rough day." Explained Alex.

"What's your role?" Asked Casey sipping her hot chocolate.

Taking a sip of her own drink Alex considered Casey's question, "At first I was there to spy on them, you see I was assigned because there had been some issues within the squad. Once I proved my worth I became part of the family, I guess that's why I've never considered transferring out."

"What would you do if you weren't a lawyer?" Asked Casey.

"Does pirate count?" Replied Alex with a small chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Not so much." Replied Casey lightly bumping her shoulder against the blondes.

"I honestly don't know. For as long as I can remember the law was my path, my father was a lawyer and his father was a lawyer so it was expected that I would follow in his footsteps. I love the law, I just don't know if the system works anymore." Replied Alex. "What about you, of you weren't an artist?"

"Then I'd join your pirate crew." Smiled Casey.

"You can be my first mate anytime." Smiled Alex.

"Does that position come with a hat?"

"We can negotiate." Grinned Alex.

Looking down at her watch Casey goraned, "We should head to the store, pick up the supplies for tonight."

"Sounds good." Smiled Alex.

Finishing their drinks and cookies they headed to the small store, their hands remained linked as they discussed names for their pirate ship and Casey started compiling a list of movies Alex had to watch before they headed back to New York, neither of them mentioning their return to the city would be the time they parted company.

Arriving at the store they headed for the drinks aisle after adding several packs of jelly beans to their basket. "What are you doing?" Asked Casey as Alex selected a bottle of water.

"Getting drinks for tonight." Replied Alex.

"Then step away from the water and pass the cherryade. You've really never done the whole unhealthy movie thing have you?"

"No, I mean I've done movie night with my friends but that normally involves wine and Disney movies if Serena is picking or tea and biopics if Kim is picking." Offered Alex.

"Well then, let us Novak's show you how it's done." Grinned Casey adding orangeade and cream soda to their cart. "Tell me about your friends."

"Serena is a lawyer, we've been friends since we were toddlers, she is married to Olivia and they have a little girl called Molly." Replied Alex sneaking some vitamin water in the cart when Casey was distracted.

"Olivia as in the detective?" Asked Casey adding some chocolate milk to the cart.

"The one and same. Serena works homicide so there's no conflict." Explained Alex. "Abbie Carmichael is the resident play girl, a different woman on her arm every week and lastly there is Kim, she's my second chair in SVU and a bit of a geek." Added Alex a slither of guilt dropping into her chest, she and Kim had been sleeping together on and off for the last three years, they both knew it wasn't love, yet she cared deeply for the other woman.

"They sound a fun bunch." Smiled Casey as they reached the checkout.

"That they are." Smiled Alex. After a brief argument which Alex won over who was paying they headed back to the Novak house.

* * *

After another family dinner in which more embarrassing stories about all four Novak children were told, the three younger Novak's along with Carol and Alex headed outside. Seeing the confused look on Alex's face Jamie explained, "Our dad turned the old out house into a home theatre come games room for us when we were teenagers. There was so little to do in the town that he thought it would keep us out of trouble."

"Didn't really work." Added Lewis, "Jamie got caught playing 'games' with the vicar's twin daughters."

"And what game were they playing?" Asked Alex playfully tapping a finger on her chin.

"I like her." Grinned Lewis giving Alex a high five.

"Me too." Smiled Casey linking her hand with the blondes.

"So cute." Cooed Carol.

Settling themselves on one of the small couches, Casey pulled the blanket over herself and Alex as Jamie started the movie. Leaning back Casey smiled as Alex automatically wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer her hand automatically settling across her stomach.

As the end credits rolled Alex gave a small yawn, "I can't believe I've never seen that, it was brilliant."

"It's the best." Agreed Jamie, "I would suggest a double feature, but it looks like the pregnant ladies have already called it a night."

Looking across Alex smiled at the sight of Carol asleep against her husband's side, before looking down at Casey who was asleep in her arms, "I should get her to bed."

"We should head home." Added Lewis. Standing he easily scooped his wife into his arms, "Night all."

"Night." Called Alex.

"I'll open the car for you." Offered Jamie, "I'll be back in a few and I'll carry Buttercup up to bed for you."

"Thank you." Smiled Alex.

Once they were alone Alex readjusted the blanket covering Casey and leaned her head back against the couch closing her eyes, between the sound of Casey's even breathing and the wood in the stove Alex felt her own eyes growing heavy.

Arriving back from seeing his brother off, Jamie smiled at the sight of his sister and her wife fast asleep on the couch. Sure Alex's appearance might have shocked them all but there was no doubt she cared for Casey and as long as she cared for his sister she would be a welcomed member of the family. Throwing some more logs into the stove, he flicked off the light, leaving the two to their slumber.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

Jason Brown marched into his father's office without bothering to knock, "I should have been made partner, not Richards."

Neil Brown finished signing the paper in front of him before setting his pen down and addressing his son, "Firstly, watch your tone. I am your boss and you will treat me as such. Secondly, Richards works a minimum of twelve hours a day, he is married and has brought in several thousand pounds worth of business. He more than earned the partnership. You, on the other hand are nothing but a disappointment. You come in late, leave early, have slept with half the women in the office and cost us clients because of your attitude. Frankly, if you weren't my son I would have fired you by now."

Although his father hadn't raised his voice Jason was sure everyone outside the office had heard his dressing down, the perceived humiliation adding to his anger, "I deserve to be a partner."

"You will never make partner until you get married and show me you are worthy of the Brown name." Added Neil, "Now, if there is nothing else I have work to do."

Supressing the urge to tell his father to shove his job, Jason span on his heel and marched out the office. Arriving back in his own office he threw himself into his chair, seething at the unfairness of it all. Standing he walked to the window staring down at the street, a smile crossing his face as an idea formed in his mind. He needed a wife, luckily he had just the person in mind add in a baby and his father was sure to make him partner.


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving the office Jason stopped by a local store, picking up a bunch of roses before heading to Casey's apartment. As he climbed the steps he ran through his plan in his mind, he would propose Casey would be sure to say yes, how could she not? Then when his father found out he was not only getting married but also having a baby he was sure to make him a partner. After a couple of years he would simply get a divorce, it's not like his father could object to that, he had been married four times himself. Reaching the door he plastered a false smile on his face and knocked, getting no reply he could feel his irritation growing. Using his key, he let himself in, looking around he could tell Casey hadn't been there for a couple of days.

Pulling out his cell phone he hit the number for Milly Roberts one of the investigators in his office and a sometimes bed mate. "Hi sweet thing." Came the greeting.

"I need a favour." Replied Jason, not bothering with a greeting. "I need an address."

"For you, anything." Purred Milly.

"The name is Novak." Replied Jason, guessing Casey had gone to her parents' house.

"Any other information?" Asked Milly. He could hear her typing as he relayed the rest of the information as he remembered it, "Okay, I have it. Want me to email it to you?"

"I have a better idea, how about you give it to me at your place?" Suggested Jason looking at the flowers he had brought, women really were simple creatures.

"See you in an hour." Replied Milly.

"You bet." Replied Jason. Hanging up he let himself out. Hailing a cab he once again congratulated himself on a brilliant plan.

* * *

"_What were you thinking, being so rude." Scolded Laura Cabot from the front seat. _

"_I wasn't rude." Muttered Alex, rolling her eyes._

"_Yes, you were. We didn't raise you like that." Continued Laura as if Alex hadn't spoken._

_Slumping back in the seat Alex folded her arms across her chest, "It's not like you're my real parents. Maybe, those first two years no one wanted me turned me into a monster. Maybe that's why I was thrown away." _

"_Alexandra." Scolded Trevor, speaking for the first time since they had left the restaurant, "That's unfair, from the moment we brought you home we have given you every advantage, treated you as our own and made sure you wanted for nothing. Your mother asking for one dinner a week is more than fair, suck it up and apologise."_

"_You only adopted me to make yourselves look good in front of your friends. It's not like you really love me." Grunted Alex not yet willing to concede defeat._

_Before anyone else could speak there was an ear splitting crash, accompanied by the sound of scraping metal and breaking glass and then silence. _

Casey was woken by a whimpering, blinking into the darkness she tried to work out not only where the whimpering was coming from but also why she was asleep in the games room. Hearing the whimper again she realised it was Alex and the blonde must be having a nightmare. Gently untangling herself from the blondes embrace she moved to kneel on the floor next to Alex's head, "Hey Alex, you're okay. It's just a dream, wake up for me."

Getting another whimper in return Casey tried again in a firmer voice, "Alex, come on wake up." Lightly brushing her hand down the blonde's cheek she was worried when it came away wet with tears and sweat, "Come on Alex, open your eyes for me. Please."

Alex bolted upright, her breathing ragged as she tried to work out where she was, seeing Casey looking up at her she felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." Whispered Casey. Climbing back onto the sofa she wrapped the blanket around the shivering blonde, resting her hand on Alex's knee, "Bad dream?"

Unable to speak Alex just nodded, it had felt so real she could smell the rain on the streets, feel the blood burning her eyes and see the lights reflected in her mother's glassy eyes. Feeling a tremor run through her body she tried in vain to control her breathing knowing that on nights like this, panic attacks so readily followed the nightmares.

"Breathe." Ordered Casey as she rubbed Alex's back in soft circles whispering words of support, "That's it, I've got you." Once Alex was calmer, she handed her one of the bottles of vitamin water Alex had brought, giving her a few minutes to collect her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a mess." Mumbled Alex embarrassed that someone had witness her moment of weakness.

"Hey, don't do that." Whispered Casey using two fingers to turn Alex's face towards hers, "Don't be embarrassed. Don't retreat into your head, we all have nightmares, talk to me? It might even help."

Nodding Alex looked down at her hands, "I have the same dream over and over, its worse when I'm unsettled. We, my parents and I are driving home from the restaurant. It's so real I can smell the rain, hear the crash, and feel the glass cutting my hands and see…I can see my mum's eyes…" Breaking off Alex took a few deep breaths, "Her eyes were open. It was as if she was staring at me, blaming me. I couldn't understand how she could be dead if she was looking at me, how they could both just be gone."

"I'm sorry." Whispered Casey her voice full of sympathy and understanding.

"I miss them, I feel so alone. My friends are all married or in relationships, having families of their own. All I have is my career, I work late to avoid going home to an empty apartment, I work weekends because there is no one waiting for me and volunteer to work holidays because Christmas Day alone is the worst feeling you can have. I watch my friends with their families and my heart aches because I'm alone, I'm always alone."

"What about your God Mother?" Asked Casey in a soft voice.

"Liz is great, but she has a life." Replied Alex with a shrug, "I'm so tired of being alone, you know. I want my life to be more than just a high conviction rate. I started my life alone and I'm afraid I'm going to spend it the same way."

"Alex you're an amazing woman, anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. I know, I'm lucky having you as my 'wife'." Offered Casey with a smile. "Have you ever thought to look for them? Your real parents? I'm sorry that was a personal question, you don't have to answer."

Standing up Alex walked to the window looking out over the dark yard, illuminated by the full moon reflecting off the snow, everything about the Novak home reflected their family, the love they held for each other, something she had spent her whole life craving. Dragging a hand through her hair Alex replied, "After my parents died I looked. There was no birth record, she must have delivered me at home and dumped me the same day. At least that's what they surmised, so, there's no way to trace them. I was just thrown away like trash."

"Alex, she named you and left you a book. That means she cared, that she loved you. Maybe she thought giving you away was the best thing for you, that she wanted you to have a better life than she could have offered you." Whispered Casey walking to where the blonde was standing staring out the window. "You're not alone. I'm here, you have me."

"For now, because you need something. Once that's over, I'll be alone again and it'll be worse because…" Realising she was about to revel too much Alex forced a smile to her face. "Sorry, I'm rambling, must be all that sugar."

"Alex, please don't think that I'm using you. From the moment we met you've become someone I can't imagine not having in my life, you already know more about me than friends I've had since high-school. So please, please don't think I..." Taking Alex's hand she rested in on her stomach, "…That we are just a temporary fixture in your life. You're stuck with us, if that is what you want."

"I'd like that, very much." Whispered Alex.

Reaching up Casey cupped Alex's cheek using her thumb to wipe the last of the tears on the blonde's cheek, her thumb brushing the corner of Alex's lips sending a jolt of electricity through her. As their eyes locked she leaned forward brushing her lips against the blondes, the kiss was soft and filled with emotion. Feeling Alex start to kiss her back she moaned and pressed herself tighter into Alex's embrace, marvelling at the way their bodies seemed to fit together.

Breaking the kiss Alex rested her forehead against Casey's the only sound in the room was their breathing, "Casey…I…"

"Shhh." Instructed Casey, "I wanted to kiss you, it's all I've thought about." Admitted Casey with a light blush.

"I don't blame you, I'm kind of awesome." Teased Alex.

"Jerk." Replied Casey with a smile. The close proximity of the blonde making her head swim.

"You're very beautiful Casey and if I thought I stood half a chance I could fall for you." Replied Alex brushing a strand of hair behind Casey's ear before pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Casey's mouth.

"Who said you don't have half a chance?" Asked Casey her voice low, green eyes locked with blue, "You have more than a chance."

"Casey…" Asked Alex with a frown, "I thought…"

"Kiss me." Ordered Casey, seeing Alex hesitate she assed, "I'm sure."

Closing the small gap between them Alex claimed Casey's lips in a soft kiss, feeling Casey tangle her hands in her hair she deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance, a battle Alex quickly won. Hearing Casey moan, Alex let her hand slide down to Casey's hips pulling her impossibly closer. When the need for air became pressing Alex broke the kiss, pressing a chaste kiss to Casey's lips before pulling back completely.

"Wow." Panted Casey.

"Wow why did I wait so long to try that, or wow that was awful, I'm never doing that again?" Asked Alex in a soft voice.

"Wow, I want to do that forever. But first we need to talk." Replied Casey softening her words with a smile as she led Alex back towards the couch. Sitting close enough that their knee's touched Casey tried to work out what she wanted to say. As much as she liked Alex, it had been two days could you fall in love in just forty-eight hours? What about the baby? What if Jason changed his mind? What would Alex's friends think? Jason had never wanted her to meet his friends or family, had mocked the scars on her arms and her romanticised version of family.

As the silence lengthened Alex started to worry that Casey was regretting their kisses despite her insistence otherwise. As much as she wanted to wait and let Casey dictate the conversation she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "Casey, I don't want you to feel obligated into kissing me, that's not why I offered you my help. I like you, I have from the moment we met, it's like I've known you all my life and all I want is to make you smile. It's not something I've ever felt before and I admit it frightens me a little. So, if this is an experimentation, some strange attempt at thanking me or a way to stop you being alone, then tell me now."

"Alex, I've never been attracted to a woman before, yet there is something about you, something about the way you make me feel that I don't fully understand. Every time you touch me, even if it's an accidental brush of the hand my entire body tingles. When you kissed me yesterday…It's stupid." Mumbled Casey with a blush.

"Hey, it's me, you can tell me." Offered Alex in a quiet voice.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Asked Casey.

"Promise." Replied Alex making a 'cross my heart' gesture as she did so.

"When you kissed me it was like…like I finally knew what all the songs were talking about." Giving a laugh Casey looked up at the ceiling, "God that sounds so stupid."

"No, I know what you mean." Smiled Alex.

"From the moment we met, you've made me feel important, safe, you've listen to me and I have been dreading saying goodbye. These feeling's aren't born from obligation, pity, loneliness or experimentation. I can't predict the future, I can't tell you that this is going to be the greatest love story ever known and I can't promise we're going to live happily ever after. What I can promise you is that I will never intentionally hurt you or lead you on, if you'll give me a chance I would like to try this, see where it leads."

"I's like that, but you should know I'm not perfect. I'm stubborn, I tend to overthink things, I get jealous and what's mine is mine. But I promise you, I promise if you give me a chance, I will always be loyal, I will be there whenever you need me, I'll treat you the way you deserve and I will do whatever I can to make our relationship work." Replied Alex, "So, knowing all of that, are you sure you want to try this?"

"What about the baby? I want my baby, that hasn't changed." Replied Casey.

"Casey, I've always wanted a family, a wife and children. I've dreamed of teaching my child to read, to ride a bike and to bake cookies. I know there will be sleepless nights and tantrums…and that's just from me. If you want this, then I will be there for the good and the bad." Replied Alex.

"What about Jason? What if he wants to be involved, once the shock has worn off?" Asked Casey.

"You want him back?" Asked Alex a hint of hurt in her voice.

"No. No, that relationship should have ended before it really began, I know that now. That said, if he decides he wants to know his child, I won't stop him." Explained Casey.

"Then I would support that. Casey, I understand wanting to know where you came from, wanting to know your parents, so I would never stand in the way of that." Replied Alex.

"I want to try this, try us." Whispered Casey entwining her hand with the blondes. "You know it's crazy when you think about it."

"What is?" Asked Alex, kissing the back of Casey's hand.

"If it hadn't been for an overcrowded train and us both having a heck of a time, we would never meet and it might just turn out that you are my one in seven billion. Maybe God really does have a plan for everyone." Replied Casey, leaning into Alex's embrace.

"Well whatever it was that brought us together, I'm glad it did." Smiled Alex, pressing a kiss to the top of Casey's head as they lapsed into a content silence.

Hearing Alex yawn, Casey asked, "Do you want to head inside?"

"Sounds good." Smiled Alex.

Making sure the fire was safe and turning out the lights they headed back to the house, quietly letting themselves in, half way up the stairs Casey got the giggles, "Shhh." Whispered Alex.

"Sorry, it just occurred to me that I'm the second Novak to sneak a woman up to their bedroom." Replied Casey in a whisper as they headed into her room.

"You're such a weirdo." Laughed Alex.

"A lovable weirdo." Countered Casey.

"A very lovable weirdo." Agreed Alex.

Quickly going about their nightly routines, they were soon curled up under the covers, Casey's head resting on Alex's chest. Rather than falling asleep straight away they swapped secrets and dreams until the first rays of sunlight filtered through the window.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/U; I am amazed and humbled by the love this story has received in only a few chapters, you guys are the best. **

Waking up Casey smiled as she realised she was laying half on top of the blonde, wrapped tightly in Alex's embrace. As she remembered their conversation the night before a wide smile spread across her face, she wasn't sure why but something about being with Alex felt right, as if it was meant to be. She still had some nerves, there was the sex to consider, until meeting the blonde she hadn't wanted to kiss a woman and now she wanted to kiss Alex all the time. Still, the idea of anything more gave her butterflies, a mixture of both nervous and excited butterflies. Feeling her stomach roll unpleasantly, she cursed morning sickness and dashed for the bathroom, twenty minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, just as Alex entered the room carrying two mugs.

"I come baring tea." Greeted Alex with a sympathetic smile.

"You're spoiling me again." Smiled Casey taking the cup.

"Get used to it, I intend to make you feel like the queen you are." Replied Alex as she pecked Casey on the cheek, "What would you like to do today?"

"Wow! Tea and cheese." Teased Casey, laughing when Alex poked her tongue out at her. "I wanted to go visit Scarlett, will you be okay amusing yourself for a bit?" Asked Casey, "I know it sounds stupid but I like to talk to her, I know it's not as if she can reply but…it makes me feel close to her."

"Casey, I understand, I do the same with my parents. I saw a book store and a coffee shop in town, I'll be fine for hours." Smiled Alex.

"Thank you." Replied Casey, there were few people who truly understood her need to visit her sister alone, that Alex did made her grateful once again for whatever it was that sat Alex next to her on the train.

* * *

An hour and half later they had made the short drive into the town, dropping Alex off outside the bookshop, promising to call once she was done, Casey headed to the cemetery. Parking she picked up the flowers she had had brought, climbing out of the car she tightened her scarf and made the short walk to her sisters grave. Throwing away the old flowers, and clearing the fallen leaves, she arranged the fresh ones on the grave working in silence, before sitting on the wooden bench, "Hey sis, it's been a while huh? How are you?"

Laughing at the absurdity of the question she dragged a hand through her hair, "That is why I'm the creative one and not the smart one. I made a mess of everything Scarlett and I really need some advice. I met someone, two someone's actually. First there was this guy Jason, I thought he was going to be someone special, he was smart, attractive and nice. That was until I told him we were expecting, then he showed his true colours, told me to 'take care of it.' Like it was nothing. Like we hadn't created a life together. I know it wasn't planned but I thought he truly cared for me, now I'm not so sure, I think I was just a warm bed. It's not like he ever introduced me to his friends or family. So, I ran away and that's when I met someone two. A woman, Alexandra and trust me I'm as surprised by this as anyone, she just sat down next to me and stole my heart."

Smiling as she thought about the blonde she went on, "She noticed I was crying and asked what was wrong, an hour later this stranger offers to pretend to be my wife. God, it sounds crazy when I say it out loud. She's so smart and funny and beautiful, whenever I look at her all I want to do is kiss her. She has this way of looking at me as if I'm the most important person in her world. Last night we talked and admitted that we had feelings for each other, I know it's quick and I've never had any interest in dating woman before but, I love her in a way that I can't explain. Is that crazy? Am I crazy? It doesn't feel crazy, it feels right, as if it's meant to be. I've never believed in that 'love at first sight' stuff and after losing you I'm not sure I believe in God, but maybe there's something to this 'everything happens for a reason' philosophy you were always talking about." God, I wish you were here, you'd know what to say."

Spending another half an hour 'catching up' with her sister Casey stood up from the bench, "I love you Scarlett and I miss you every day." Pressing a kiss to her fingers she pressed them against the headstone and turned in the direction of her car, wiping her tears as she walked.

* * *

After spending half an hour browsing the small book store, Alex paid for her books and headed towards the coffee shop, hearing her phone ring with Serena's tone her thumb hovered over the decline button, until she thought of her God daughter and hit accept. "Hi Rena."

"Ally, when are you coming home? I miss you. Molly misses you." Came the cheerful reply.

"How is my girl?" Asked Alex.

"I'm fine." Teased Serena.

"Actually, I was talking about Olivia." Replied Alex.

"Bitch!" Mumbled Serena good naturedly. "Molly is fine, I'm sure she grows every time I blink. So, what are you up to? When are you coming back to the land of twenty-four hour take-out and over-crowded trains?"

"I'm not sure, I emailed Liz yesterday, took a few more weeks. I just need some time." Taking a deep breath she added, "And I met someone."

"Ah, I see." Replied Serena a smirk evident in her voice.

"It's not like that, Casey is different I think she could be someone special." Replied Alex. Hearing nothing but silence Alex moved the phone from her ear to make sure they hadn't been disconnected, just as she was about to speak, Serena replied.

"Alex, is this a cry for help?"

Pinching her nose in an effort to hold back her frustration Alex pleaded, "Serena, please hear me out."

"I'm listening." Replied Serena.

"We met on the train and got talking, Casey's been through a rough time and I offered to help her out with some family stuff." Alex didn't want to mention the baby over the phone. "The more time we spent together, the more I started to like her and then last night we kissed and she told me she feels the same. I've never felt like this before, it's like I know her in my soul."

"I just don't see how you met someone and fell in love in three days." Replied Serena.

"You told me you fell in love with Olivia after one conversation. Why is it so hard for you to believe that's what happened to me?" Asked Alex, wishing she had ignored the call.

"Because, you're Alexandra Cabot, the one who doesn't believe in fairy tales, love at first sight or happily ever after." Replied Serena. "And here you are talking about knowing her 'in your soul' after less than a week."

"I didn't and then I met Casey and everything changed." Replied Alex.

"Is this…are you having some kind of break down?" Asked Serena doubt clear in her voice.

"No Serena I'm not having some kind of 'break down'! When everyone told you Olivia was a player, that she would screw you and break your heart I stood by you. I gave her a chance and I never once questioned your decision to be with her. All I'm asking is that you do the same for me." Replied Alex an edge of ice to her voice.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Although, I reserve the right to threaten Casey with a poisoned apple if she hurts you." Replied Serena with a laugh.

Alex felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders at the sound of her friend's laughter, "Thank you."

"I love you Ally, you're like my big sister. I was just looking out for you." Explained Serena.

"I know, I love you too Rena and that crazy wife of yours. Not to mention your beautiful daughter." Replied Alex.

Concluding her conversation with Serena, Alex brushed the snow from her hair and headed into the small coffee shop, ordering a hot chocolate Alex sat in one of the armchairs near the fire, pulling out one of her new books, she was content to wait for Casey. She was half way through the first chapter when she heard a familiar voice, "Alex?"

"Carol, hey." Smiled Alex.

"On your own?"

"Casey wanted to visit Scarlett." Explained Alex.

"Ah, mind if I join you?" Asked Carol indicating the empty seat.

"Not at all." Smiled Alex putting her book away, "Taking a break?"

"Something like that, the mayors daughter is getting married at the weekend so I'm swamped, my assistant is fantastic it's just I'm a bit of a perfectionist." Replied Carol before putting a hand on her extended belly and giving a laugh, "Being eight months pregnant might be adding to my exhaustion and my irritation."

"I bet. Do you know what you're having?" Asked Alex.

"A little boy." Replied Carol with a wide smile, "Not that we can agree on a name. I guess, you'll have your own battle soon and trust me those Novak's are a stubborn bunch."

Smiling at the thought Alex nodded and took a sip of her hot chocolate, "That's true, I know when my friends were expecting they couldn't agree. At one point I was sure 'Baby Girl Benson' was a serious consideration."

"What did they settle on?" Asked Carol with a warm smile.

"Molly." Replied Alex pulling out her phone to show Carol a picture of her God daughter dressed in a Dallas Mavericks jersey.

"She's very cute, shame about the jersey but we can't hold that against her." Smiled Carol.

Alex knew from Casey's conversation with her father and brother over dinner the evening before that the Novak's were Lakers fans, "Don't worry she spit up on it five minutes later."

"I like her already." Smiled Carol, "You came as quite a shock to the family."

"Lewis mentioned that. It wasn't planned, nor was deceiving anyone, you can't control who you fall in love with." Replied Alex.

"He was just being protective, he's a big softie really." Smiled Carol, "You two met on the train, that's so romantic." Seeing Alex nod she asked, "What did you do for your first date?"

To give herself time to consider the question Alex picked up her cup taking a sip of her drink, she hated lying to the Novak's who, once past their initial shock had been nothing but welcoming and supportive. As she thought about the question, she considered what she would like to do for Casey on a date once they returned to New York and the perfect idea popped into her mind. "Casey had said she was an artist, so we visited the Met and then went for dinner in this tiny little Italian restaurant. We talked until closing time, I knew then that she was someone special. I think she stole my heart at hello."

"Sounds lovely, far more romantic than my husband, who though paint balling was a good first date." Smiled Carol as she set down her cup, "I should get back to work. Have a nice afternoon."

Once she was alone Alex ordered another hot chocolate and turned her attention to her book, giving up after a few pages she turned her attention to the still falling snow. She knew she needed to broach the subject of going back to New York with Casey and what would happen once they were there. As much as she was sure Casey was sincere there was this small nagging doubt in the back of her mind that should Casey's boyfriend apologise she would lose Casey. A thought that made her stomach twist unpleasantly. Hearing the bell over the door chime she looked up and smiled as Casey stepped into the coffee shop, scanning the patrons until she saw Alex. Walking across she leaned down pressing a soft kiss to Alex's lips, that simple action dispelling all the doubts that had been running through her mind.

* * *

As the evening wore on Casey could tell Alex was anxious about something, watching as Alex poured more coffee she guessed the nightmare from the previous night was lingering, making her nervous about falling asleep. In the time she had known the blonde she knew she had discovered the Alex was smart, funny, kind and didn't like to show any weakness. Flicking off the T.V that was playing a cheesy rom-com and asked, "Want to talk about it?" Breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"I'm fine." Replied Alex with a forced smile as she turned her attention back towards the now blank screen surprised to find the movie had ended, not that she had any idea what the movie was about. She had trouble sleeping, she had for as long as she could remember, even as a child she would be awake late into the night, no matter how tired she was physically her mind would not settle enough to let her rest. She was pulled from her thoughts by the feeling of Casey's hand on her leg, realising she had missed something she asked, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said this movie sucks you want to watch something else? Or maybe play cards or something?" Repeated Casey with a small smile. "We can always talk, I can see something is troubling you?"

"I…I'm sorry, I guess I'm just distracted." Replied Alex with a small smile.

"Do you want to talk?" Asked Casey repeating her earlier offer.

"Not really. Not because I don't trust you, I would just prefer not to dwell on it, I want to relax and enjoy time with you." Explained Alex.

"Then I have just the thing, follow me." Smiled Casey, she understood needing time to process your nightmares before talking about them. Stopping in the kitchen she grabbed some popcorn and a bottle of the flavoured water Alex liked and led the blonde down the garden into the home theatre. "Make yourself comfortable." Instructed Casey as she began rifling through the large stack of DVD's.

"Do you have a movie for every occasion?" Asked Alex as she arranged a blanket and the snacks on the couch, anything to stop her openly staring at Casey's firm behind.

"I do, although I'm not looking for a movie." After a few more minute of searching in which she could feel Alex's eyes on her behind she found what she was looking for, "Aha!"

"The Golden Girls?" Asked Alex as Casey joined her under the blanket.

"Trust me." Smiled Casey as she pressed play. Ten minutes into the first episode Casey was pleased to hear the blonde's rich laughter.

As the episodes continued they moved closer and closer on the couch until they were laying with Alex's head in Casey's lap. Looking down Casey noticed the blonde was asleep, leaning down pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. Feeling a familiar jolt of electricity Casey felt bold pressing a firmer kiss against the other woman's lips gasping lightly as Alex kissed her back. Despite the awkwardness of the angle the kiss lasted several minutes.

"I really like kissing you." Whispered Casey once she had gained her equilibrium.

Sitting up Alex replied, "That's good because I really like kissing you." Proving her point by claiming Casey's lips in a soft kiss.

Brushing a strand of hair behind Alex's ear Casey couldn't hold back her smile, "Will you let me take you on a date tomorrow?"

"I'd like that very much." Grinned Alex.

"You want to watch some more T.V or are you ready for bed?" Asked Casey.

"Bed I think." Replied Alex.

Heading inside they went about their nightly routine with a practiced ease and slipped under the covers, pulling Casey into her arms, Alex mumbled a sleepy "Good night." and was quickly asleep.

At the sound of Alex's quiet snores Casey smiled and snuggled further into the blondes embrace, "Goodnight Alex." Pressing a soft kiss to Alex's jaw she quickly fell asleep, excited for the following day.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N; firstly, I apologise for the confusion on the last chapter, that's what happens when the author doesn't have enough Jammy Dodgers...I think I fixed it now, yell if I've missed anything. Secondly, sorry for the delay, I made it a little longer because you guys are awesome. Lastly, it gets a little steamy towards the end, if that's not your thing feel free to skip it. **

The next morning Alex was pulled from her restful sleep by a series of soft thuds, followed by a string of curses, sitting up she switched on the bedside lamp, supressing a snigger at the sight of Casey hopping on one foot, "You okay there Tinkerbell?"

"I stubbed my toe." Huffed Casey.

"Why didn't you put the light on?" Asked Alex with a soft chuckle.

"Because I didn't want to wake you. I was going to make you breakfast in bed, like you have for me every morning since we arrived." Admitted Casey, dismayed to feel tears gathering in her eyes, she dropped down on to the end of the bed.

Moving down the bed Alex wrapped her arms around Casey, "Hormones are a bitch eh?"

"Sorry." Mumbled Casey burying her face against Alex's shoulder taking comfort from the scent of the blonde's perfume.

"There's nothing to apologise for." Whispered Alex pressing a kiss to the top of Casey's head, "Is your toe okay?"

"It's fine." Replied Casey with a small chuckle.

* * *

After breakfast Casey told Alex to pack an overnight bag and the two were soon in the truck Casey had borrowed from her brother. "So where are we going?" Asked Alex as Casey pulled on to the main road

"My family own a small cabin near the lake, I thought we could stay there overnight. First there is this arcade of old shops, one of which sells rare books, I thought you would like that. Then we can get some lunch and there is an old cinema which is showing The Seven Year Itch this afternoon. I still can't believe you've never seen it! Anyway, after that I thought, I could make us dinner and we could just relax and spend some time getting to know each other without fear of being interrupted or overheard."

"That sounds perfect." Smiled Alex.

"Good. When do you have to go back to New York?" Asked Casey.

Sighing Alex looked out of the window, "I have two weeks of leave left."

"You're still struggling with it?" Asked Casey.

Alex was surprised at how well Casey could read her after knowing her for such a short amount of time, "I guess, I thought I'd miss being in the court room, arguing with slimy defence lawyers and being around the squad I thought it would make me want to go back."

"You don't?" Asked Casey in a soft voice.

"I'm conflicted. I miss the people and I love the law, I'm just not sure I'm making a difference. At least the difference I want to make, I want to give them closure but when I fail, I feel like I'm raping them all over again. Does that make sense?" Asked Alex.

"It does." Nodded Casey. "But, you know, it's not your fault you can't win all the time."

"My head knows that, my heart not so much." Sighed Alex.

"Well, I'm telling you it's not on you and I'll take care of your heart until you believe it and I'm an army brat we fight dirty." Winked Casey.

"Okay then." Laughed Alex.

The rest of the journey passed quickly as they shared stories from their youths and duetted their way through the contents of Casey's Ipod. Pulling into a small car park, they bundled up in their coats and headed towards the small parade of shops, it felt to Alex as if she had stepped back in time, there were no chain stores just small family run shops. The first shop they visited was a small sweet shop, "I'm sure your bloodstream is mainly sugar." Teased Alex as Casey purchased several types of sugary sweets.

"It's what gives me, my zing." Grinned Casey holing out a bag of fizzy cola bottles to Alex.

"I'll pass, I like my teeth." Smiled Alex as they linked hands and headed to the book shop, looking around Alex couldn't help the smile on her face, "Wow."

"You're such a nerd." Smirked Casey.

"Its part of my charm, you'll learn to love me for it." Winked Alex as she started searching through the rows of books.

"Oh look, Peter Pan." Smiled Casey.

"I didn't have you down as a fan of fairy tales." Smiled Alex from her spot amongst the travel books.

"I was raised on stories like this. My favourite was always Cinderella, which might explain my shoe collection." Offered Casey as she flicked through the book.

"I preferred Winnie the Pooh myself." Shrugged Alex.

"They have that." Smiled Casey holding the book up, "Well this is fitting, 'I knew when I met you I knew an adventure was going to happen.'"

"So much more profound that a Princess needing a Prince to save her." Replied Alex.

"I don't know, I like the idea of true love being able to overcome all these obstacles and save you." Smiled Casey hugging the book to her chest.

"I don't buy it, something's can't be fixed with a wave of a magic wand or a kiss." Snorted Alex.

"You really don't like fairy tales, do you?" Asked Casey with a raised eyebrow.

"Life isn't like that, I don't see the point in telling a child they need love to have a happy ending. But, I promise to read to fairy tales to the little one and if it's a girl make sure she knows she's a princess." Smiled Alex lightly resting her hand on Casey's still flat stomach.

"And if it's a boy?" Asked Casey covering Alex's hand with her own.

"To ride horses, defeat evil witches and to kisses women he has only just met." Grinned Alex.

Rolling her eyes Casey turned back to looking through the books, selecting a few more child appropriate books her mind drifted to the way her life would change once the baby was born. She would have to move, then there was work, how was she going to support the baby alone? Was she alone? How involved did Alex want to be? Where was their relationship going? What about Jason, she had no interest in dating him, the more time apart from him the more she realised she was only with him because she was lonely. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Alex taking the books and paying for them until they stepped outside and the cold air reached her.

"You feeling okay?" Asked Alex concern lacing her tone as she guided Casey towards a small bench.

"What happens when we get back?" Asked Casey in a quiet voice.

Frowning Alex asked, "What do you mean?"

"I-I mean…with us, what is this?" Clarified Casey.

"I thought we were going to try a relationship." Answered Alex.

"What about the baby? What are your friends going to think when you show up with me? Your God Mother, what will she think? You are this smart, beautiful, sexy, talented lawyer and I'm a penniless failed artist, with a baby in the way and no real plan for my life. You deserve someone so much more than I can ever give you. You frighten me, not because you're a woman but because in a few days you've made me fall for you, harder than anyone I have ever met and I don't know why. There's just something about you that I'm scared of losing because I know I won't find it in anyone else." By the time she finished Casey was once again dismayed to find herself in tears.

Moving so she was kneeling in front of the crying woman, Alex cupped her cheeks using her thumbs to wipe Casey's tears. "Casey listen to me, I'm not afraid, I might not believe in fairy tales, magic kisses or love at first sight, but I do believe in listening to my heart and that is telling me that you are the person I am meant to spend forever with. My friends and Liz might be a little shocked but they will see how happy you make me and love you for it. You are far from a failed artist, you have so much talent that I have no doubt you will succeed and no one will be prouder when you do, than me. As for the baby, yes it's a big thing but I want to be by your side if you'll let me and if the father decides he wants to be involved I will support that too. You're safe with me. I promise. When you get scared, talk to me because I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

"Alex…"

"No Casey, I'm in this for the long haul." Smiled Alex pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Casey's mouth. "When we get back to New York, nothing has to change. We have seven months before the baby is due to get to know each other, to find a place to live and work out the kinks. Serena is always saying, 'Your heart knows things your mind can't explain' I never really understood that until now, my feelings for you might not make much sense on paper but my heart knows they are real."

"No wonder you're such an amazing lawyer when you can give a speech like that." Smiled Casey, "Do you mind if we skip the movie and just head to the cabin?"

"Not at all." Smiled Alex standing up she held her hand put to Casey, "Lead the way."

After shopping for dinner supplies they headed back to the car and Casey drove them to the cabin. They spent the afternoon cuddled up on the couch in front of the fire alternating between watching movies, talking and napping. "Dinner." Called Casey coming in from the kitchen, she had refused Alex's offers of help, saying she wanted to spoil Alex.

"This smells amazing." Praised Alex, moaning as she took a bite of the chicken, "Tastes even better."

"I'm pleased you like it." Smiled Casey blushing slightly at the compliment and the indecency of the moan Alex gave at her first bite.

"You're so cute when you blush." Grinned Alex.

"Jerk." Muttered Casey although there was no heat to her words.

"Do you know what you'd like?" Asked Alex as talk turned to the baby.

"I know I'm supposed to say I don't care as long as it's healthy but, I'd kind of like a little boy." Confessed Casey.

"Prince Novak." Smiled Alex.

"You know, that's got a ring to it." Smiled Casey, "Thank you, I was dreading having to think of a name."

"Please tell me you're joking?" Asked Alex her fork half way to her mouth.

"Maybe, maybe not." Winked Casey.

"Jerk." Grinned Alex.

"Dinner was amazing, thank you." Smiled Alex as Casey popped down next to her on the pillows in front of the fire.

"I'm pleased you liked it. I like to cook, I find it therapeutic." Replied Casey, moving so she was laying with her head in Alex's lap, humming in pleasure as Alex started running her fingers through her hair.

"Thank God for that! I once set my stove alight trying to make pasta." Laughed Alex.

"Please tell me you're joking." Laughed Casey captivated by the way Alex's eyes crinkled when she laughed.

"Nope. My neighbours were not impressed and to make it worse one of the detectives in my squad was dating one of the fire women that attended which led to lots of teasing. My Secret Santa that year was a mini fire extinguisher and cooking for dummies." Smiled Alex as she remembered the good natured teasing she received.

Sitting up Casey leaned forward claiming Alex's lips in a soft kiss, moaning softly as Alex moved them so she was above Casey, deepening the kiss. Sliding her hands under the loose t-shirt the blonde was wearing Casey felt her breath catch as she stroked the soft skin. Pulling back Alex rested her forehead against Casey's as she tried to regain in her libido, "We should head to bed, it's been a long day and you must be tired."

"Or we could keep doing this." Whispered Casey her hands once more snaking under Alex's shirt, leaving goose-bumps in their wake.

"Casey, are you sure?" Breathed Alex her voice thick with lust.

"I want this, I want you, It's…I have scars…on my arms." Admitted Casey staring at the floor.

"Trust me." Whispered Alex, seeing Casey give a tentative nod, she reached for Casey's shirt, easing it over Casey's head before dropping it to the floor, "Beautiful." Breathed Alex as she took in the sight before her. Keeping their gazes locked she pressed soft kisses to each of the faint white lines, "You are beautiful these scars aren't going to change that and there is no rush for anything to happen between us."

"I know, I want this…I'm just nervous." Assured Casey.

"I understand, we can just cuddle, there is no rush for anything more."

"Make love to me." Whispered Casey.

Pressing Casey back against the cushions Alex claimed her lips in a slow kiss, breaking the kiss she pressed a trail of butterfly kisses along Casey's jaw and down her throat, before working her way back up to Casey's mouth, "If you want me to stop just say."

"I trust you." Whispered Casey.

Flicking the clasp of Casey's bra open, she quickly removed it, moaning as she took in the sight of Casey's pale skin and dusky pink nipples straining for attention. "So damn beautiful." Pressing one last lingering kiss to Casey's mouth she pressed a trail of soft kisses down to Casey's breast, tracing circles around a stiff nipple, she was rewarded by a gasp of pleasure as she took it into her mouth. Casey gave a moan of displeasure as Alex withdrew her mouth and began trailing kisses to the other breast, running the flat of her tongue over the nipple, before lightly dragging the teeth over the stiff bud and sucking it into her mouth, causing Casey to purr with delight.

Casey arched her back at the feel of Alex's mouth on her sensitive nipple, she felt as if everywhere Alex touched was on fire, she had never has such a reaction to just being kissed. Threading her fingers in the silky blonde hair she lightly tugged, pulling Alex close she claimed her lips in a deep kiss, moaning at the tingle the contact sent through her body. Sliding her hands under the t-shirt she lightly skimmed her fingertips across the blonde's warm skin, removing the t-shirt, moaning at the feel of Alex's naked torso pressed against her own as they shared another deep kiss.

"Oh god." Moaned Casey as the kiss ended her breathing rapid.

Pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Casey's mouth she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Very okay." Nodded Casey.

Leaning down she whispered "You are so beautiful." In Casey's ear, nipping the lobe lightly between her teeth she smiled when she heard Casey give a small squeak.

Reaching out her hand Casey traced a fingertip across Alex's chest dragging her nails lightly across her stiff nipple, causing Alex to arch her back seeking more contact. Embolden by Alex's reaction push Alex onto her back and pressed a series of open mouthed kisses over her chest, placing a delicate kiss on each stiff nipple. "You're stunning."

Blushing lightly at the heat of Casey's gaze Alex gave her a small smile, before pulling her close for a deep kiss, as she tried to open the buckle on Casey's belt, giving up when Casey broke the kiss and started to giggle.

"Smooth Cabot." Grinned Casey as she flicked open the clasp on her belt.

"Oh hush, you distracted me with your womanly wiles." Smiled Alex, her breath catching as she watched Casey slide out of her jeans leaving her in nothing but her panties.

"Your turn." Whispered Casey, marvelling at how comfortable she felt with Alex now she was over her initial nerves.

Removing her own jeans Alex once again pulled Casey close, laying so they were face to face, "You're so beautiful, I'm very lucky."

Rather than reply Casey leaned forwards claiming Alex's lips in a warm kiss, "I'm the lucky one."

Braking the kiss, Alex lightly ran her hands down Casey's body, sliding off her panties before removing her own and moaning as she brought their bodies together. Making sure to keep their gazes locked, she trailed her fingertips over Casey's body, reaching the bottom of her stomach, she stilled her movements until Casey gave her a small nod. Pressing a small, gentle kiss to Casey's lips she gently traced her fingertips across the soft skin on the inside of Casey's thighs before dragging them through the wet folds applying the lightest touch to Casey's clit. Each touch caused Casey to whimper and her hips to twitch as she sought more contact. As she entered Casey with two fingers, Alex began to move her fingers faster, hearing Casey's moans of pleasure, curling them slightly she pressed her thumb to Casey's hard clit, causing the younger woman to buck her hips and cum chanting Alex's name.

"Wow! That was wow!" Panted Casey.

"It's not over yet." Smiled Alex. Pressing a kiss to Casey's mouth she slowly kissed her way down Casey's body, making sure to take her time and kiss every inch of Casey's pale skin. Reaching her intended destination she moaned as the scent of Casey's excitement caused her own stomach to tighten with arousal. Lifting Casey's legs over her shoulders Alex ran her tongue through the gathered wetness, moaning at her first taste of Casey's essence, she repeated the motion several times, before lightly sucking the redhead's clit into her mouth.

"Oh God…Oh God…Oh God!" Panted Casey as Alex's talented tongue quickly brought her second climax.

Kissing her way back up to Casey's mouth Alex claimed her lips in a soft kiss, causing Casey to moan at the taste of herself on Alex's lips, before lying next to her, tracing random patterns on her flushed skin, until Casey caught her breath. Noticing Casey was chewing on her lip, her tell for when she was nervous Alex pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, "You okay?"

"More than okay." Replied Casey with a lazy smile.

"What's on your mind?" Asked Alex linking their hands and pressing a soft kiss to the back of Casey's hand.

"I want to touch you…I just…I don't know how." Admitted Casey with a blush.

"Just do what feels right." Whispered Alex.

"If I…if I…don't get it right, promise you'll tell me."

"Casey…"

"Promise me." Demanded Casey as she pushed on to her back.

"I promise." Husked Alex, her breath catching as Casey ran her hands over her body, her fingertips leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

Leaning down Casey replaced her fingertips with her mouth, staring with soft kisses along Alex's throat, before flicking her tongue across a taunt nipple, nipping it lightly. Kissing across to the other nipple she could feel the heat building in the pit of her stomach again. She had never experienced more than one orgasm with any of her pervious lovers but just touching Alex was drawing her towards her third orgasm. Leaning up to claim Alex's mouth in a gentle kiss she traced her fingers through the wetness that had pooled between Alex's legs. Feeling a sense of relief and excitement at the feeling of Alex's obvious arousal, she entered Alex with two fingers causing her to moan and call out Casey's name. Moving her hand so she could brush her thumb against Alex's clit the way the blonde had done for her earlier, she increased the speed of her movements. Leaning up she flicked Alex's nipple with her tongue, the feeling of Alex's orgasm triggering her own.

"Wow." Muttered Alex as she pulled Casey down on top of her.

"That was okay?" Asked Casey.

"My darling girl, that was perfect." Smiled Alex pressing a kiss to the top of Casey's head.

They laid in silence, exchanging small kisses and light touches, hearing Casey give a soft snore Alex pulled a blanket over them and whispered, "I love you Casey."

The small movement had woken Casey enough that she heard the blonde's words, pressing a soft kiss to Alex's cheek she replied, "I love you too, Alex."

* * *

Stepping out of the cab, Jason looked up at the house, it was small by his standards and he was already looking forward to getting back to New York. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door, as he waited for it to be answered he ran a hand through his hair and straightened his designer tie.

"Hello." Frowned Jacob Novak as he opened the door.

"Mr Novak?" Asked Jason with his most charming smile.

"Yes, and you are?" Asked Jacob his frown deepening.

"Hello Sir, my name is Jason and I'm Casey's boyfriend."


	9. Chapter 9

"Say that again?" Demanded Jacob stepping outside and into Jason's personal space.

Taking half a step back Jason swallowed deeply, "I um…I'm Jason Brown, Casey's boyfriend. I'm sure she told you me and about our argument?" Getting no response from the older man, he swallowed again and continued, "I know, I was wrong and when she told me about the baby I should have been more supportive. I just panicked. But I'm here now and I want to marry Casey and raise our child. I really do love your daughter."

"Argument?" Asked Jacob as he tried to process the new information he had just been given.

"When she…"

"She?" Asked Jacob his glare hardening.

"Casey. When Casey told me she was pregnant, I panicked and was less than supportive and for that I will forever be sorry." Replied Jason fighting to curb his irritation, this was not how he had envisioned this conversation going; he thought Casey would have had time to miss him and his arrival would be treated as heroic. Instead, he was being regarded with suspicion and outright dislike.

Studying the man before him Jacob was not impressed, he was clearly irritated at not being welcomed with open arms and unlike Alex who had used the silence to her advantage Jason's need to fill the silence told him more than his words ever could. "My daughter isn't here at the moment, you better come in and start at the beginning."

"Thank you." Replied Jason forcing a smile to cover his irritation, he intended to be back in New York by the following morning and partner by the close of business, this delay was not part of the plan but he reasoned, it would all be worth it in the end.

* * *

After their professions of love the previous night they had fallen asleep in front of the fire, before waking up in the early hours of the morning and moving to the bed where they made love again, before falling asleep in a tangle of limbs. Alex was the first to wake the following morning, their late night activities meaning they had slept late into the morning. Looking down at the woman asleep on her chest she felt her heart swell with affection, she had fallen hard for Casey and would move heaven and earth to make sure Casey and the baby had everything they could ever want or need. Slipping out of the bed Alex pulled on her sleep shorts and one of Casey's Star Wars t-shirts and padded downstairs, adding some logs to the fire she headed into the kitchen switching on the kettle to make some tea. As she waited for the kettle to boil she walked to the window looking out at the snow covered trees surrounding the lake, she found herself thinking about the things Casey had told her the night before. After making love for the second time Casey had told her about the Jason Brown, the baby's father, a name she was familiar with from the law circuit. Casey had reluctantly admitted he had been violent, controlling and made her feel worthless on more than one occasion.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Casey's voice, "What's got you thinking so hard?"

"I was just enjoying the view, it's beautiful here." Replied Alex.

"I wish we could stay here forever." Sighed Casey wrapping her arms around Alex from behind, "Just the two of us."

"Me too." Agreed Alex bringing Casey's hand to her lips.

"I was worried when you weren't next to me in bed, I thought maybe you had changed your mind about us." Admitted Casey in a quiet voice.

Turning in Casey's embrace Alex pulled her close, claiming her lips in a warm kiss. Once the kiss ended she rested her forehead against Casey's, "Last night was amazing. Every night since I met you has been amazing and there is nothing that could change the way I feel about you."

"Smooth talker." Laughed Casey.

"It's true. I am head over heels in love with you." Smiled Alex.

"What about…you know." Mumbled Casey flushing a deep shade of red.

"Last night and this morning was perfect, I have never felt such a connection with a lover before." Assured Alex.

"I was okay? You did enjoy it, right?" Asked Casey looking at the floor.

"I loved it, the way you kiss, the way you taste and the noises you make, just the memory of the way your skin feels under my fingertips, makes my heart beat faster." Replied Alex her voice becoming huskier as she talked.

"You know, maybe we could stay a little longer." Grinned Casey taking Alex's hand she led her back towards the bedroom.

* * *

Pulling into her parent's drive later that evening Casey cut the engine and looked across at Alex, "Thank you for a wonderful day."

"We have many more ahead of us, and I for one can't wait." Replied Alex leaning forwards she pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Casey's mouth.

"You are so smooth." Smiled Casey.

"You know it." Grinned Alex.

"Come on Slick, the sooner we go inside the sooner we can go to bed." Yawned Casey.

"I knew it." Gasped Alex, placing a hand over her heart. "This was all some ruse to get me into bed."

"Took you long enough to figure it out. I thought lawyers were supposed to be smart." Teased Casey as they climbed out of the truck, bantering good naturedly as they headed inside. "Hey, we're back." Called Casey.

"Could you come in here?" Called Jacob.

Casey could tell by the tone of her father's voice that it wasn't a question and sent Alex a confused look as they headed towards the kitchen. Walking in it took her a moment to believe what she was seeing. "J-Jason."

Jumping to his feet Jason embraced a shocked Casey, "Casey darling I've been so worried. I'm sorry we fought, I was wrong about everything, I love you and our baby. I want to marry you, if you'll have me?"

"I…I…what are you doing here?" Asked Casey.

"I just told you." Replied Jason an edge of irritation in his face.

"Care to explain?" Asked Jacob staring between Casey and Alex.

"I…what are you doing here?" Repeated Casey as she slumped in to a chair.

"Better yet, what is she doing here and why are you holding her hand?" Demanded Jason with a snarl as he noticed Alex for the first time.

"Watch your tone." Warned Jacob.

"I apologise." Replied Jason with a false smile, "Alexandra, I wasn't aware you knew Casey."

"I…Hello Jason." Replied Alex sharing a worried glance with Casey. Between the things Casey had told her the night before and the things she already knew about Jason, every instinct she had was screaming at her to keep him away from Casey and the baby. Jason Brown might be from one of New York's most prominent families but he had none of their grace, he felt the world was his to control. He had a reputation for womanising, drugs, gambling and then letting daddy pay to make it all go away. Knowing that she knew he wasn't going to just walk away, he would fight out of spite and he would fight dirty.

"You two know each other?" Asked Jacob.

"We've face off in court a few times." Replied Jason, "My father has a lot of respect for Miss Cabot, me not so much."

"Shame, I thought we were friends." Muttered Alex as she sat next to Casey.

Seeing Jason about to respond Jacob stood up and addressed Jason, his voice calm but firm, "I think you should leave, clearly there is much to discuss but it's getting late."

Ignoring Jacob Jason addressed Casey, "Cassandra, a baby needs a father and I love you. Please, lets just go home, there is a sleeper leaving in half an hour, we can be in New York for breakfast and married by dinner."

"No. Jason, I don't love you and you don't love me. I have no intention of marrying you. If you want to be in the baby's life then we'll work something out, but as you told me to 'get rid of it' I can't see you would. I love Alex…."

"You don't have a choice." Snapped Jason, losing all pretence of control he reached for Casey's arm only to find his path blocked by Jacob, who twisted his arm behind his back.

"Out. Now." Growled Jacob as he marched Jason towards the door, once they were outside Jacob let go of the irate man, "I'm only going to say this once, if you ever lay a hand on my daughter or Alex I will end you and gladly face the consequences."

"Dad?" Asked Lewis stepping out of his car, James at his side.

"It's fine boys, this gentleman was just leaving. Go inside." Replied Jacob.

Swallowing deeply Jason forced a smile to his face and addressed Lewis who looked the least threatening of the three, "I'm Jason Brown, Casey's boyfriend."

"I thought she was married to the hot blonde." Asked Jamie with a frown.

"That bitch…" Started Jason only to find himself slammed into the wall by Jamie, his feet inched from the floor.

"I'd advise you not to finish that sentence if you want to walk away." Growled Jamie.

"Look, Casey is carrying my baby and I love her, I'm just upset I didn't mean any harm." Replied Jason in small voice. "Once everyone has calmed down we can talk properly. Even if Casey doesn't want to be with me, I want to do right by my baby."

"Let him go." Ordered Jacob, "I suggest you come back tomorrow with a clear head and discuss things like a rational adult."

"I will and I'm sorry." Replied Jason with fake sincerity, he was under no illusion that these three could break his bones with little effort.

The three Novak's watched Jason as he walked down the drive to call a taxi, "Dad, what the hell is going on?" Asked Lewis.

"I have no idea. He turned up this afternoon and introduced himself as Casey's boyfriend." Replied Jacob.

"What's Buttercup and Blondie have to say?" Asked Jamie.

"Let's go and find out." Sighed Jacob sending one more look at the end of the drive where Jason stood talking on his phone. Heading into the kitchen he shared a look with his wife before sitting opposite his daughter who sit had her face buried in Alex's shoulder. "I think you owe us an explanation."

"It'll be okay." Whispered Alex, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Asked Casey in a whisper.

"I promise." Replied Alex giving Casey one last squeeze before they ended their embrace and turned to face the four Novak's.

Taking a deep breath Casey reached for Alex's hand, "I met Jason when I first moved to the city, he seemed nice and I was lonely so when he asked me on a date, I said yes and for a while he was sweet and I thought we were in love." She closed her eyes as she remembered some of their more volatile arguments, one of which resulted in a trip to Accident and Emergency after Jason shoved her and she banged her head on the floor.

"Did he hit you?" Asked Lewis an unusual harshness to his voice.

"No…I mean not intentionally. We argued and I tripped…." Stammered Casey only to be cut off by Alex.

"Yes." Seeing the shocked look on Casey's face she added, "They need to know."

"I'll kill him." Growled Jamie his chair hitting the floor.

"No please! Don't." Pleaded Casey, "It'll only make things worse."

"Sit down Jamie." Ordered Sarah, "Go on Casey."

"I was lonely and I thought…I thought it would be okay. It was for a few months, I would only see him once or twice a week and then I started feeling sick all the time and so I went to the doctor." Continued Casey in a quiet voice, "When I found out I was pregnant I told him and he told me to just 'get rid of it' and that it was 'him or the baby'. He left and the next day I packed my case and caught the train home, that's when I met Alex."

"Wait, you two met less than a week ago?" Asked Jamie with a shocked expression.

"Yes, she sat next to me on the train, she could see I was upset about something and we got talking." Admitted Casey in a quiet voice.

"So how did you go from talking to married?" Asked Sarah.

"I was worried you would be disappointed in me, coming home pregnant and unmarried." Whispered Casey.

Seeing Casey was struggling Alex took over, "It was my idea to pretend to be married."

"So you lied to me?" Demanded Jacob looking at Alex.

"About how we met yes, about my feelings for Casey no." Replied Alex making eye contact with Jacob she continued, "I'm sorry for lying to you, to all of you when you've been nothing but welcoming. It wasn't planned but I love your daughter and if she'll have me, I want a real relationship with her."

"I do." Whispered Casey resting her head on Alex's shoulder. "I'm sorry I lied to you, I just didn't want to disappoint you."

"Alex, give us a few minutes and you boys." Ordered Jacob.

"I'll be just out there, I love you." Giving Casey's hand a warm squeeze Alex followed Jamie and Lewis out of the kitchen. Once they reached the lounge Alex looked between the two Novak men, "So, uh…I…"

"Did you mean it, when you said you loved her?" Asked Lewis cutting off Alex's rambling.

"I really do, I don't know how it happened but I am." Replied Alex.

"Then that's all I need to know. Tell the family I'll see them in the morning, I need to get some ice cream for my pregnant wife." Smiled Lewis as he headed out of the door.

"Wait up I'll come with you, I think that little redhead in the Pilot is starting to warm up to my charms. Grinned Jamie.

"Yeah right." Snorted Lewis as he followed his brother out of the room leaving Alex alone with her nerves.

* * *

Once the door closed Casey looked across the table at her parents, "I'm sorry, I never set out to deceive you."

"Why did you feel the need to lie?" Asked Sarah in a soft voice.

"I was so afraid you would be disappointed with me, I didn't want to let you down again." Mumbled Casey.

"Cassandra, you have never let us down. We would have supported you." Replied Sarah moving so she was sitting next to her daughter, "After Scarlett died we lost our way…"

"No..."

"Yes." Countered Jacob in a soft voice, "We built this image of Scarlett in our minds and yours of a perfect daughter, one you could never live up to. Sure, you have given us your fair share of grey hairs, so have your brothers and Scarlett had her moments, but we love you all and are proud of all our children."

Added Sarah hugging her daughter close. "We love you and if you truly love Alex and she loves you, then we will support you and be glad you have someone who loves you."

"I love you." Cried Casey burrowing further into her mother's embrace.

Moving so he was the other side of Casey, Jacob wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter, "We love you too."

Once their hug ended Casey headed upstairs to get ready for bed whilst Jacob and Sarah headed into the lounge where Alex was waiting, "Casey's headed up to bed." Offered Sarah in a kind voice.

"I think I'll join her." Replied Alex, "I really do love her you know."

"I believe you, but you lied to us and you'll have to work hard to regain our trust." Replied Jacob.

"I will. I'll do whatever it takes." Promised Alex.

"We know, goodnight Alex."

Saying her goodnights Alex took the stairs two at a time, giving a light tap on the bedroom door she slipped inside, smiling at the sight of Casey sitting on the edge of the bed dressed in sleep shorts and the Harvard t-shirt she used as a sleep top. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you? Not having second thoughts are you?" Asked Casey chewing on her lip.

"Nope, I told you I love you and I'm not going anywhere." Replied Alex sitting down next to Casey she wrapped her up in a warm hug, until she heard Casey yawn, "Let me get changed and we can go to sleep."

"Will you hold me?" Asked Casey.

"Always." Promised Alex.

Climbing into bed twenty minutes later Alex pulled Casey into her arms, whispering words of love and comfort until the younger woman was asleep, which didn't take long as the emotions of the day caught up with her. As she watched Casey sleep Alex began to form a plan to get Jason out of their lives.

* * *

At the first rays of sunlight she gently climbed out of bed and got dressed, slipping out of the house Alex walked the short distance into the town. Reaching the town's only hotel she bribed the receptionist for Jason's room number and climbed the stairs to his room. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door, as she waited for Jason to answer she said a silent prayer she was doing the right thing and Jason wasn't as much of an ass as his reputation suggested.

"What brings you here?" Drawled Jason his hair rumpled from sleep, "Want to see what made Casey scream?" Asked Jason grapping his crotch.

"I want to talk to you about Casey." Replied Alex in a calm voice, supressing the urge to punch him in the face.

"Listen to me dyke, that little bitch is my property until I decide otherwise…."

Pulling her arm back Alex punched Jason in the face pleased and a little sickened by the resulting crunch, "Lay a hand on her again, threaten her or upset her in any way and I swear I will use every resource, favour and trick I have to make sure you pay and pay dearly. Understand?"

"That's my baby, I'm not going to let some dyke take it from me." Snapped Jason touching a hand to his bleeding nose.

"This was your one and only warning." Replied Alex in a calm voice, jumping when she heard a familiar voice next to her.

"I like her." Grinned Jamie.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Alex looking between the three Novak men.

"The same as you, but I think your message got through." Replied Lewis fixing Jason with a glare.

"Fuck you all." Shouted Jason slamming his door.

"Welcome to the family." Smiled Jacob.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N; Sorry for the delay in updating, life got in the way. Forgive any mistakes this was typed on my iPad whilst I was 'working'. **

After leaving Jason's hotel Lewis and Jamie not so subtly found they had other places to be, leaving Alex alone with Jacob who suggested, "How about a coffee, before we head back?"

"Sure." Replied Alex subtly flexing her bruised hand.

"Maybe, we can get some ice for that hand." Winked Jacob.

"Yeah, I guess I should stick to fighting with words." Grimaced Alex.

"You were defending a lady's honour, I believe in such instance a punch on the nose is acceptable." Smiled Jacob as he ushered Alex into the small coffee shop.

Giving Jacob her order, Alex found a corner table, knowing they were about to have a conversation that neither wanted overheard. As she waited for Jacob to return with their orders Alex looked around the coffee shop, she had visited the coffee shop with Casey several times, yet this was the first time she noticed to artwork on the walls. One particular pencil sketch caught her eye, it was the view from the bench Casey had taken her to on her first day in town, standing up she studied the print, checking the corner she recognised the signature and felt a swell of pride that Casey's work was on display. "She really is very talented." Smiled Alex as Jacob returned with their drinks and an ice pack for her hand.

"She's amazing, although I may be bias." Replied Jacob, giving Alex a sympathetic smile as she hissed when the ice came in contact with her swollen hand.

"They never show this part in the movies." Groaned Alex.

"The ice will help." Promised Jacob, turning his attention to fixing his coffee, letting a silence settle between them.

Stirring her coffee Alex broke the silence, "I really do love Casey and the baby, I know we lied and you might have your doubts but it's true and I'll do everything I can to prove that to you."

Leaning back in his seat Jacob asked, "So, you love my daughter and grandchild?"

Frowning Alex nodded, "I do."

"You hardly know each other, so forgive me for being somewhat skeptical of your feelings. I love my daughter and will always support her choices, she's never shown any interest in dating a woman before and it's clear she's been hurt by Jason, how do you know what she's feeling for you isn't just a rebound thing?" There was no malice in his question, he simply wanted to know his daughter was going to be cared for and despite the initial lie he had grown fond of the blonde, even more so since her confrontation with Jason.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Alex considered Jacob's question. How did she know Casey wasn't just using her as a rebound? Was she sure she was in love with Casey? Especially enough to raise a child? "With all due respect you'd have to ask Casey about her feelings and her sexuality, that's not a question I can answer, nor would I betray the things she told me in confidence. As for me. I believe people come into our lives for a purpose, I also believe they are meant to cross our paths for a reason that isn't always clear at first. I met Casey at a time when neither of us were looking for a a relationship, that instant connection I felt isn't something I can put into words and believe me I've tried. I was raised to believe in commitment and family and that's something I want with Casey. Should she decide she isn't interested in me romantically then, it might hurt but I'll still be her friend, still stand by her side and make sure she never feels alone."

"What about Jason?" Asked Jacob.

"If he truly wants to be in the child's life then of course I'll support that. However, if he hurts either of them, I'll do everything in my power to destroy him. He's from a good family, I hope some of that goodness rubs off on him and he steps up." Replied Alex.

"What did he do to my daughter?" Asked Jacob a sudden harshness on her voice.

"Again, that's a conversation you should probably have with Casey." Replied Alex, remembering how much it had taken Casey to confide in her and the promise she made to keep her secrets.

"Just tell me one thing, do I need to put him in a shallow grave?" Asked Jacob.

"Not yet, if that changes you'll be my first call." Promised Alex.

"Good. How about we take some fresh cupcakes home for our ladies?" Suggested Jacob.

"I like the way you think." Smiled Alex.

-/-/-/-

Waking up Casey frowned at finding the other side of the bed empty by the feel of the cool sheets it had been empty for some time, just as she felt herself start to panic that Alex had changed her mind and left she spotted a note leaning up against the small stack of books on the bedside unit. Reaching out for the folded page she propped herself up on her elbow and read,

'Casey,

You snore! I'm teasing. You're beautiful and holding you while you sleep is a pleasure, one I'm sure will become a distant memory when they little one arrives. I however, couldn't sleep and rather than wake you considering how tired you were last night, went for a walk into town. Call me when you wake up and we can make plans for the day.

All my love Alex. Xx'

Holding the note close to her chest Casey suppressed the urge to give a squeal of happiness, she hadn't known it was possible to be this happy or in love in such a short amount of time, yet she was deeply in love with Alex. She loved the way the blonde made her feel, safe, wanted, loved and desired, the way Alex held the door open for her, and slept with a hand on her stomach. Hearing a light tap on the door Casey moved so she was leaning against the pillows and called out a 'Come in.' She smiled at the sight of her mum holding a mug of tea in one hand and a plate of toast in the other. "I always knew I was your favourite."

"Actually, this is for Alex but as she's not here I suppose you can have it." Smiled Sarah.

"Ouch." Grinned Casey.

"Oh hush, eat your breakfast." Replied Sarah as she started tidying her daughters room, more out of habit than because it was messy.

As Casey ate her toast she watched her mothers actions, she could tell sometime was on her mind and that a 'conversation' was in her near future, "I love her."

"Alex is very nice, she's kind, thoughtful and smart." Replied Sarah as she sat on the edge of the bed, near her daughter. "But, she is a she and you've never shown any interest in dating a woman before, I...we want to be sure you're not confusing gratitude with love."

"Mum..."

"I mean it's only been a short while and your hormones are all over the place. We want you to be happy and if that's with Alex then okay, I just need to know you're sure. In a few months you're going to have your own child and then there will be another set of feelings to consider." Replied Sarah.

"Mum, do you remember my friend Laura from art school?" Asked Casey a light blush covering her cheeks.

"A blonde girl, from France?" Asked Sarah with a small frown.

"Italy." Corrected Casey.

"Right."

"Anyway, for the longest time I had a crush on her, I never acted on it because I was so afraid of letting you down, of not being perfect." Seeing a look of sadness cross her mothers face she added, "No, not just that, I had my own issues, I was too afraid to act on my feelings but with Alex I'm not afraid. She makes me feel safe, loved and brave. You're right I don't know if what we have is forever, I hope it is, if it's not then I know we'll work at being friends because honesty, I might not have been looking for Alex but now I've found her I can't imagine my life without her."

"That's all I needed to know." Smiled Sarah.

Casey moved so she could rest her head on her mums shoulder, "I love you mum, thank you for always loving me and supporting my choices. Believe me when I say I know how lucky I am to have you guys as my family."

"I love you too and I'm very proud of you." Whispered Sarah. "Now, get your lazy butt out of bed, your father and Alex will be home soon and they're bringing cup cakes."

Once she was alone Casey headed into the bathroom, quickly stripping off she stepped into the shower as she washed her mind flashed to Jason and the first time she was afraid of him.

T_hey had been dating around three months and Casey had just sold a big piece of art and to celebrate had booked them a table in the same restaurant they had gone to on their first date. Casey had recognised their waiter from her art class, introducing Marc to Jason she made small talk with him for a few minutes. She had been laughing at a joke he made about their teacher when she saw the look of anger on Jason's face. The rest of their meal passed in a tense one sided conversation, when the bill arrived Jason snatched it up despite Casey's protests, paying by card he didn't leave a tip and glared at Casey when she tried to put one down._

_"Wait outside for me." Ordered Jason once Casey had put her coat on._

_"Jason..."_

_"Now Cassandra." Hissed Jason throwing a forced smile at the couple on the table next to theirs who had clearly overheard their conversations._

_Opening her m_outh _to protest she closed it when she saw the hard look in his eye and headed towards the door sending Marc a smile and a wave as she went. Stepping outside, she pulled her jacket closer around her and waited for Jason, looking through the window she could see him in conversation with the manager and just hoped he wasn't going to cost Marc his job. Seeing him heading towards the exit she took a deep breath and prepared herself for an argument._

_"How dare you?" Hissed Jason grabbin_g her by her he arm and dragging her to the side of the r_estaurant._

_"What?" Asked Casey hating the way her voice shook._

_"You were flirting with him and then you tried to make out I couldn't pay the bill, like I was some pot washer." Growled Jason his face an inch from hers._

_"I was being polite and you're hurting me." Replied Casey trying to yank her arm free._

_"You're mine, don't you ever forget it_." Hissed Jason before crashing his mouth against hers in a painful k_iss his hand finding his way under her dress._

_Pushing him away Casey could taste blood on her lip, "Stop it."_

_"Screw you, frigid bitch." Shouted Jason before walking away, leaving her shivering and bleeding._

_She had been too embarrassed to go back to her art class and hasn't spoken to Jason for three weeks and then he had turned up with flowers and chocolates, all smiles and apologies and like a fool she had forgiven him_.

As she stood under the cooling spray she remembered the anger in his face she suddenly couldn't breathe, what was he going to do now he knew she was with Alex? What if he hurt the blonde? What if he hurt the baby? Or her family?

-/-/-/-/-

Arriving back at the house Alex headed upstairs to find Casey, hearing the shower running she flopped down on the bed, now the adrenalin had worn off she felt tired the sleepless night adding to her weariness, she had just closed her eyes when the muffled sound of sobbing reached her. Heading towards the bathroom she pressed her ear against the door before knocking lightly and called out, "Casey?" Getting no response she tried the handle pleased to find it wasn't locked. "Casey, I'm coming in." Stepping inside she saw Casey sitting on the floor of shower, grabbing a towel she turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around Casey before pulling her into her arms, "Honey?"

"I need to keep him away from the baby. Please Alex keep him away." Sobbed Casey burying her head in Alex's shoulder.

Frowning Alex rubbed soothing circles on Casey's back not sure if she was shivering from fear or the cold. "Casey..."

"He's not going to leave us alone." Sobbed Casey.

"Baby, I'm not going to let him hurt you, either of you." Promised Alex.

"You can't stop him, he'll hurt you. You should leave me, then he won't hurt you." Replied Casey trying to push Alex away.

Alex pulled Casey tight against her and held her until her tears subsided, "Lets get you dressed, you're freezing." Feeling Casey nod she stood up pulling Casey into her arms, carrying her into the bedroom, setting her on the bed she quickly helped her into some warm pyjamas before wrapping the duvet around her shoulders. "Better?"

Nodding Casey whispered, "Yeah, thanks."

"Talk to me?" Ordered Alex in a soft voice.

"He's so possessives, he won't let me go." Whispered Casey.

"Honey, I promise he's not going to hurt you, I won't let him. When we get back to New York I'll go and speak to his father, he's a good man. If that doesn't work then I have enough friends in the police force and court system to make sure he stays away. We can file papers with the court that give me or someone else rights if you're unable to make decisions, but whatever happens I'll be by your side." Replied Alex in a confident voice.

"You, I want it to be you. Promise me that if something happens to me, you'll keep the baby safe from him. Please Alex? Promise me." Begged Casey.

"Nothing is going to happen to you or our baby. I promise." Replied Alex moving so she was next to Casey under the covers.

"You'll help me with the paperwork?" Asked Casey.

"I promise, whatever you want baby." Assured Alex moving them so Casey's head was on her chest, "I love you Casey, both of you."

"Love you too." Mumbled Casey in a soft voice.

They laid in silence for a while Alex tracing random patterns on Casey's back, just as she was sure Casey had fallen asleep the red head spoke a smile on her voice, "You said our baby."

"Huh?" Asked Alex.

Leaning up on one elbow Casey smiled down at the confused blonde, "Earlier, you said our baby."

"Oh. I'm sorry?" Replied Alex suddenly afraid she had overstepped her boundaries.

"Don't be, you're right. If we are going to be together then you'll be involved, I hope." Replied Casey biting her lip.

"I do, I want to be with you and be there for both of you. I want a life with you, a family with you and all the ups and downs that come along with it." Smiled Alex as she leaned up to press a soft kiss to Casey's mouth.

"Are you sure?" Asked Casey.

"Koi no yokan."

"Bless you." Frowned Casey.

"It's Japanese, it means knowing you're going to fall in love with someone on your first meeting. That's how I felt about you." Explained Alex.

"That's the smartest, romantic thing anyone's ever said to me." Smiled Casey. "I don't have a fancy word in another language, but I do know, that I feel the same for you. I love you Alex."

"I love you too." Yawned Alex.

"Sleep." Ordered Casey.

"Stay with me." Asked Alex her eyes already drifting closed.

"Always." Replied Casey.

-/-/-:/

Deciding they would go into town and do some shopping Sarah headed upstairs to let Casey know they were going out, knocking lightly on the door she pushed it open. Smiling at the sight of Casey and Alex fast asleep, wrapped in a tight embrace. Quietly closing the door she knew two things, firstly, Alex would be a permanent fixture in their family and secondly, that she loved Casey and would make an amazing mother once the baby arrived.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N; I apologies for the delay in updating, my laptop died with my almost finished updates and all my plans for said chapters on it. I promise to try and update my other stories. Thanks for sticking with me and all the reviews for this and my other stories, you guys are awesome.**

Casey was the first to wake from their nap, rolling onto her side she smiled as she felt Alex pull her close even though the blonde was sound asleep, the simple action making her feel safe and wanted in a way she had never felt before. After a few peaceful minutes watching the blonde sleep she gently extricated herself from Alex's embrace, pleased when the blonde didn't stir at the movement. Pulling on the Yale jumper she had claimed as her own, she picked up her sketch book, settling into the seat by the window Casey studied the still slumbering blonde for a few minutes before starting to draw. She was so engrossed in her task she didn't notice that Alex had woken up and was silently studying her, a smile playing around her mouth as she herd Casey give a grunt of discontent.

Holding the page away from her to study the pencil sketch of the woman asleep in her bed, muttering "Not bad." Under her breath.

"The sketch or the subject?" Asked Alex in an amused voice.

"Both… the garden looks great." Teased Casey as she closed her sketchbook and headed back to the bed, "Nice nap?"

"It was, I didn't realise how tired I was." Smiled Alex reaching a hand out to Casey, forgetting the bruise that covered her knuckles.

"What happened to your hand?" Demanded Casey as she took Alex's bruised hand in her own.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Asked Alex in a quiet voice.

"I make no such promise." Replied Casey in a cautious voice.

Dragging her uninjured hand through her hair Alex pushed herself up into a seated position, "I went to see Jason and he was rude and said something's that I felt were inappropriate …"

"So you hit him?" Asked Casey her voice a mix of fear and anger.

"I was defending your honour." Argued Alex.

"Do you think I care what he says about me? You think he's going to back off now? No, he is going to make our life a living hell! Did you think about that before you charged off on your white horse? Did you even stop to consider that I can take care of myself? I don't need saving." Replied Casey her voice growing in volume.

"Casey…"

"You don't know what he is capable of! What he can do to us." Snapped Casey as she started to pace the floor, "You should have just stayed away from, he could have hurt you."

As Alex watched Casey pace the small room a familiar look of fear on her face, she felt her heart sink, "Casey… did he do more than push you?"

Spinning on her heel Casey headed towards the bathroom, "I don't want to talk about it, I'm not one of your victims, I don't need you to save me. I'm going to take a shower."

Alex winced as the bathroom door was slammed closed, she had seen that look on the faces of the women that came through her office too many times, not to recognise the fear behind Casey's anger. She had gone to speak with Jason to try and make things better, it hadn't been her intention to get physical with him, she just couldn't stand the way he spoke about Casey, the woman carrying his child. As the minutes ticked by, Alex started worrying that Casey would want her to leave, climbing out of bed she started collecting her things, berating herself as she packed. She shouldn't have hit him, it's not as if she had never been baited before, so why had Jason's taunt riled her up so much? Picking up the t-shirt she had worn to bed the night before, she held it close the lingering scent of Casey's body wash, gaving her the answer, she was annoyed because she loved Casey and she would do anything to protect the woman she loved and the baby she was carrying. They were her family and no one was going to harm them in any way, she would use everything at her disposal to make sure Casey and the baby were protected from Jason.

Alex had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't heard the bathroom door open and jumped when Casey spoke, "What are you doing?"

Staring down at the book in her hand Alex dropped it into her bag before answering, "I wasn't sure if you wanted me to stay." Explained Alex.

Swallowing deeply Casey lent against the bathroom door frame, "I'm sorry. I overreacted, I know you were just trying to look out for me. Can I blame hormones?"

"No, I'm sorry. I just wanted to try and make things better, I didn't mean to make things worse." Replied Alex still staring down at her bag.

Crossing the room Casey pulled Alex into a warm embrace, "Just because I was mad at you, that doesn't mean I want you to leave, Alex we're going to argue from time to time, that doesn't mean you can run away. I know you acted out of love, it's just he scares me."

"I wasn't running, I was just afraid I had overstepped by boundaries. I promise I won't let him hurt you, either of you." Promised Alex lightly resting her hand on Casey's still flat stomach.

"What if he hurts you? I couldn't live with myself if he hurt you because of me." Replied Casey in a quiet voice her gaze fixed on the carpet.

Using the tips of her fingers Alex gently raised Casey's chin until their eyes met, "Casey, I want you to hear me and understand that there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I'm not afraid of Jason and if he comes after us, not you, _us _then we will face him together, you're not alone. Besides he's not that brave, I'm scrappy."

Despite her worry Casey couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's words, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Forgiven." Replied Alex pressing a kiss to the top of Casey's head, "You feel up to getting some air, maybe get a late lunch?"

"Sounds great, I'll just get dressed." Replied Casey, turning to head to get changed she giggled as Alex pulled her close and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "You know my parents are still out and we did just have our first fight…"

"Why Miss Novak, what are you suggesting?" Asked Alex with a grin as she walked Casey back towards the bed.

In response Casey pulled her t-shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor, "A smart woman like yourself should be able to figure it out."

Swallowing deeply Alex let her eyes roam over Casey's bare torso, up over her firm breasts and full lips curled in amusement until blue eyes met green, "You're beautiful."

"You make me feel beautiful." Smiled Casey with a light blush colouring her cheeks.

"That's easy to do." Husked Alex as she brought her hand up lightly brushing her finger tips across a hard nipple before cupping Casey's cheek and bringing their lips together in a slow, soft kiss pressing Casey down on the bed.

Casey felt the familiar thrill of excitement as Alex's body covered her own, sliding her hands under Alex's shirt, making the blonde moan as she lightly scrapped her nails down her spine, before breaking the kiss so she could remove Alex's shirt. "Much better, I do like it when you're topless."

"I was just thinking the same about you." Grinned Alex, before leaning down and pressing a line of kisses along Casey's jaw. "I love kissing you."

"I don't blame you, I'm kinda hot." Smiled Casey loving the playful banter between them, despite their earlier harsh words.

Rolling her eyes Alex bit down lightly on Casey's pulse point, soothing the mark with her tongue before continuing her journey south. Her eager mouth seeking out an already hard nipple, swirling her tongue around the stiff bud before releasing it with an audible 'pop' and kissing her way across to the other breast.

Casey's breathing becoming faster as Alex's warm mouth closed over her nipple, no one had made her feel the way Alex did, it was like she couldn't get enough of the blonde, even the most innocent of touches left her wanting more. Gasping as she felt a series of nips and kisses being trailed down her stomach, she obediently lifted her hips to allow Alex to remove the sleep shorts she was wearing, her heart rate tripling as Alex continued placing small kisses along the inside of her thighs.

Alex loved the way Casey responded to her touch, the way she arched her back seeking more contact, her groan of disappointment when Alex stood from the bed to remove her own clothes. Staring down at Casey, her skin flushed and a shy smile playing around her lips, Alex felt her breath catch, "You're so damn beautiful."

"Then come and make love to me." Smiled Casey a deep blush colouring her cheeks.

Climbing back onto the bed Alex moaned lightly as she pressed their bodies together, she had over the years, had her fair share of lovers but none had made her feel the way Casey could with just a look. Claiming Casey's lips in a warm kiss, she gasped in surprise as Casey pushed her onto her back and straddled her waist, it was the first time Casey had shown dominance in their lovemaking.

Seeing a flash of surprise on Alex's face Casey asked, "Is this okay?"

"God yes." Hushed Alex as she reached up and pulled Casey in for a blistering kiss.

Feeling embolden by the intensity of Alex's kiss, Casey broke the kiss and pushed the blonde back against the pillows. Pressing soft kisses to Alex's jaw and throat, Casey gave a low growl as she took a hard nipple into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue before moving across to the other nipple and repeating the process. Leaning up Casey pressed a soft kiss to Alex's mouth, before kissing her way down the blondes torso and the soft skin on the inside of her thighs, feeling a throb of arousal when she saw how wet Alex was. Gently lifting Alex's legs over her shoulders, she sent the panting blonde a wink before swiping her tongue through the waiting wetness, moaning at the taste.

"Oh God." Groaned Alex her back arching as she sought further contact.

Dipping her head Casey repeated the action several times, drawing Alex towards orgasm before pulling back making the blonde huff in disappointment. Using the tip of her tongue to trace random patterns on the inside of Alex's thigh Casey decided to take pity on the woman beneath her. Entering Alex with two fingers, she felt her stomach clench as Alex gave a hiss of pleasure, she had never felt such intense joy from pleasuring a lover before. Dipping her head, Casey traced random patterns across the blonde's clit, causing Alex to cum, loudly chanting Casey's name. Gently kissing her way back up to Alex's lips, Casey drew her close for a deep kiss, smirking when she heard the blondes moan as she tasted herself on Casey's lips.

Tasting herself on Casey's lips caused Alex's stomach to tighten in arousal once more. Breaking the kiss she looked into Casey's lust darkened eyes and asked. "Trust me?" seeing Casey nod she gently gripped Casey's hips moving her so her centre was above her mouth. Lifting her head slightly Alex brushed her tongue against Casey's hard clit, purring at the taste of her lovers excitement Alex trailed her hand between her own legs.

As Casey rocked her hips it was all she could do not to scream with pleasure, she had discovered Alex could do some amazing things with her tongue but this was a whole new level of exquisite pleasure. Gripping the headboard so hard her knuckles turned white Casey, threw her head back chanting Alex's name as she reached her peak, Alex quickly following her over the edge.

Slumping down next to the blonde, the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing, cuddling into Casey's side Alex gave a hum of pleasure as Casey began gently stroking a hand through her hair. They laid in silence until the sound of the elder Novak's returning home from their shopping trip reached them.

* * *

Taking a quick shower they decided on a walk into town for a very late lunch. Linking her hand with the blonde as they walked Casey was becoming worried by how quiet Alex had become since leaving the house, "Is everything okay?"

"Of course." Replied Alex with a small frown bringing them to a halt so she could face Casey.

"You've been really quiet since we left." Explained Casey in reply to Alex's silent question.

"Sorry Sweetie, I was miles away." Smiled Alex giving Casey's hand a loving squeeze.

Resting her head on Alex's shoulder as they started to walk again Casey asked, "Somewhere nice?"

"New York." Smiled Alex. "I have to be back at work next week, so I'll need to head back at the weekend."

"Okay." Replied Casey in a quiet voice, not sure how things would work once they returned to New York, "When do we need to leave?"

"I was thinking Friday, give us a couple of days to settle in before I go back to work, unless you want to stay on with your parents for a while, I could always come down on the weekends." Replied Alex.

"No, Friday is fine, I need to head back and sort out somewhere to live and work." Replied Casey, silently adding Jason to the list of things she needed to deal with upon her return to New York.

"You could always move in with me?" Suggested Alex.

"I…I think it's a little soon for that." Replied Casey in a soft voice, "I know I'm in love with you and that I want to be with you, I also know that with a baby due in eight months, it adds somewhat of a time constraint but, I don't want to rush things. I want to really get to know each other before we make that type of commitment." Explained Casey.

"I understand that, I just want you to know you're not alone. I'll be there for you as much as you want me involved." Explained Alex.

"Thank you. I was actually wondering if you would come to my doctor's appointment with me?" Asked Casey biting her lip.

"I'd been honoured." Smiled Alex.

"Good, because I'd like you to be involved, if you're sure that's what you want?" Asked Casey.

"That's definitely what I want." Replied Alex.

Pecking Alex on the lips Casey grinned, "I love you Alex and I'm so thankful you sat next me on the train, pretending to be married to anyone else would have sucked."

"I love you too." Replied Alex, "You're just lucky you had jelly beans, or I might not have stopped."

Rolling her eyes, Casey muttered, "Jerk."

"Your jerk, you put a ring on it remember?" Laughed Alex.

Shaking her head Casey chuckled, "Come on Beyoncé, lunch is on me."

* * *

Their last few days with the Novak's passed quickly and soon they were on the train back to New York, making plans to meet Liz for Sunday lunch, doing the crossword and watching a movie on Alex's laptop.

"Ready?" Asked Alex as they stepped out of the station and on to the busy New York street.

"To start my life with you, absolutely." Smiled Casey as she followed Alex into a waiting taxi.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N; I was told to stop playing chess and write another chapter and I always do as I'm told, so here's the chapter. **

Sunday morning Casey was pacing her small apartment as she waited for Alex to arrive so they could meet her God mother for lunch, after spending Friday night with Alex in her apartment she had insisted she needed to go back to her own apartment, a decision she regretted the moment she left. Looking out the window, she sighed when there was no sign of the blonde, not that it was a surprise it wasn't even nine and Alex wasn't meant to arrive until eleven, yet part of her hoped she could will the blonde to arrive early. Flopping down on the couch she tried to read one of the baby book's she had brought, giving up after reading the same line several times she threw the book onto the table and walked back to the window. As she watched the street below start to come to life she thought about all the things that had changed in her life over the last two weeks; she had gone from being in what she would admit was a volatile relationship to being with someone who could make her feel loved with just a look. When she had first discovered she was pregnant she had been so afraid of raising a baby alone, but from the moment she met Alex she had felt safe and supported. It was more than just meeting Alex and magically everything fell into place, it was as if she was suddenly comfortable in her own skin.

She was pulled from her thought by a knock at the door, opening the door she was greeted by the sight of a sheepish looking Alex, "I know, I know I'm early, but I missed you and didn't want to wait until any longer."

Reaching out Casey gripped the lapels of Alex's jacket pulling her inside and crashing their lips together in a hard kiss, "I." Kiss "Missed." Kiss "You." Kiss "Too." Replied Casey leading Alex to the couch and shoving her down so she could straddle her waist and continue kissing her.

"Now that's a welcome." Panted Alex.

"I really missed you." Grinned Casey resting her head on Alex's chest, "So, how come you're so early?"

"I couldn't sleep, I guess I got used to sleeping next to you." Admitted Alex, before meeting Casey she had been happy sleeping alone, preferring it, yet last night she had found herself craving the warmth of Casey's body.

"I missed you too." Smiled Casey pressing a kiss to Alex's cheek.

They spent an hour snuggled up on the couch before leaving for lunch with Liz. Reaching Liz's house, Alex gave Casey's hand a loving squeeze, "You okay?"

"What if she doesn't like me?" Replied Casey worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"She'll love you." Promised Alex pulling Casey close capturing her lips in a warm kiss.

"Alexandra Cabot, you better not ne canoodling on my doorstep…again." Came an amused voice.

Breaking apart Alex winked at Casey before turning to face Liz, "Busted. Hello Liz."

"Alexandra." Replied Liz a small smile on her face.

Rolling her eyes Alex muttered, "Would it kill you to call me Alex?"

Ignoring her Goddaughter Liz addressed Casey who had watched the exchange in silence a small smile playing on her lips, "You must be Casey, I've heard a lot about you. Please come in."

"Thank you, I've heard lots about you too." Replied Casey shaking Liz's outstretched hand.

"Don't believe half of it…I'm much worse." Replied Liz with a wink.

Leaving Alex to hang up their jackets, Casey followed the older blonde into the tastefully decorated lounge, noting the many pictures of Alex through the years as she perched on the couch, "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you. I'll get us some drinks, lunch will be about an hour or so." Smiled Liz, passing Alex in the door way she added, "Behave whilst I'm gone, you're not too old for me to ground you."

"Yes God mother." Replied Alex with a bow. Laughing as Liz rolled her eyes and muttered 'smart ass' under her breath.

"She seems nice." Whispered Casey as Alex sat next to her on the couch.

"Yeah, nice." Smiled Alex pleased that Casey seemed already seemed at ease.

"You were a cute teenager." Chuckled Casey pointing to one of the pictures on the wall, it showed Alex and Serena both with pink stripes in their hair and temporary heart tattoos on their arms.

"Liz didn't think it was cute when she saw the tattoo." Laughed Alex as she remembered her God mother grounding her until she was thirty.

"No, I didn't, I was afraid you were becoming one of those stoner people." Added Liz as she came in carrying a tray holding three glasses of lemonade. "So Casey, tell me about yourself."

The three shared an enjoyable meal, Liz and Casey getting acquainted as Liz sharing several stories of Alex as a youngster, making Alex blush and groan. As the meal come to an end Liz collected their empty plates, "I'll make us some tea. Alexandra, give me a hand."

"Sure." Replied Alex pressing a soft kiss to Casey's cheek she followed her God mother into the kitchen. "So, what do you think of Casey?"

"I think she's a lovely young lady." Replied Liz.

"But?" Asked Alex knowing there was more to her Godmother's reply.

"You're my Goddaughter and I couldn't love you more if you were my own child. So, if you tell me you're in love with her then I will believe you and support you, but as your Godmother it's my duty to ask if you're sure. I'm only going to ask once, but are you sure?" Replied Liz. "It's not that its quick, because I can see why you would fall for her, it's just so out of character for you. You've always been so guarded with your heart, kept people at arm's length until they prove themselves." Seeing Alex open her mouth Liz held up her hand, "After all you've been through its understandable. But you've known Casey less than a month and anyone can see how close to you are. I just need to be sure you're not setting yourself up for heartbreak, especially with the baby."

"How did you know?" Asked Alex in shock, they hadn't mentioned the baby.

"Oh please, no caffeine, no alcohol and you've touched her stomach every chance you could, am I wrong?" Replied Liz with a small smile, in truth she was thrilled Alex had met someone and even a blind man would be able to see the love the two shared.

"No, you're right as always." Smiled Alex. "I can't explain it, its like Casey completes me. She makes me feel whole in a way I've never felt before. From the moment we met, there was this connection and it grows each day. I don't have to be anyone but me when I'm with her; she likes me even though I'm a nerd, she doesn't judge me when I have a nightmare or want anything from me because of my last name. I love her Liz and the baby, of that I'm sure. We will fight and there will there be tough times when we wonder why we're together, but I know Casey is worth it and I can't wait until the baby is born and we're a family. So yes, I'm sure."

"Then I'm happy for you, both of you." Smiled Liz as she pulled Alex in for a warm hug.

* * *

Monday morning Alex stood under the shower spray with her head bowed, she knew it was irrational to be nervous about going back to work, it's not as if she hadn't had time off before, but this time something felt different, she felt different. Her usual self confidence was missing, rather than feel like the seasoned ADA, with the highest conviction rate in the borough and a feared reputation amongst defence lawyers, she felt as if it was her first day. Hearing the shower door open she smiled as a pair of arms were wrapped around her, "Hey."

Pressing a soft kiss to Alex's shoulder Casey replied, "I could hear you worrying from the lounge."

"I don't know why I'm so nervous." Mumbled Alex.

Silently urging the blonde to turn around Casey cupped Alex's cheek, "Because you are holding yourself accountable for things beyond your control, Alex you're an amazing lawyer and a wonderful human being, bad things happen you can't blame yourself for the evil other people do."

"Sometimes I feel like the one hurting them, like I'm victimising them all over again." Admitted Alex.

"Even if they don't see it at the time, deep down I'm sure they know you're just trying to help them get justice, help stop someone else being hurt." Replied Casey. "You're a hero, my hero."

"I love you Casey." Whispered Alex pulling Casey into a tight embrace.

"I love you too and tonight you can come over to my place and I'll make us dinner and we can relax, I'll even let you pick the movie we make out to." Replied Casey, pleased when she Alex laughed.

"That sounds perfect." Smiled Alex.

They stood in silence under the spray for a few minutes sharing small kisses, before Alex finished her shower and headed to get dressed leaving Casey to take her shower. Heading out of the bathroom Casey watched as Alex slipped on a pair of Louboutin pumps, she let her eyes roam over the knee length black skirt, white blouse and matching jacket the blonde was wearing and felt her breath catch; she had always thought the blonde was beautiful but seeing her in a power suit made her knees weak. Hearing a throaty chuckle she blushed when she realised she was staring, "You look hot. Like _really _hot"

"Why, thank you Miss Novak. You're certainly good for a woman's ego." Smiled Alex.

"Just telling it like it is." Grinned Casey, "I'm not sure I should let you out looking like that, someone might try and steal you."

Although Casey phrased it as a joke, Alex could hear the insecurity behind her lover's words and crossed the room, so she could cup Casey's cheek. "Hey, no one could hold a candle to you. I love you, both of you."

"We love you too." Smiled Casey. "Now go kick some criminal ass."

Reaching her office Alex wasn't surprised to find Serena waiting outside her door two cups of coffee clutched in her hands. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Hey." Smiled Alex as she unlocked her office door, stepping aside to allow Serena passed.

Putting the coffees on the desk Serena pulled the taller blonde into a tight hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Chuckled Alex.

"So, tell me all about your new squeeze." Demanded Serena once they were seated and drinking their coffees.

"God, I missed this stuff." Muttered Alex after her first sip of coffee from her favourite coffee shop.

"They missed you to….trade was down." Joked Serena.

Poking her lounge out at her best friend Alex put her coffee down, "Her names Casey. She's an artist and she's amazing. I've never felt like this about anyone before, she's smart, funny and beautiful. I love her."

"She must be quiet something if you're throwing out 'L bombs'. When do I get to meet her? I know, how about you guys come over for dinner Friday? Molly's missed you." Suggested Serena, keen to meet the woman who had clearly stolen her friend's heart.

"And Olivia can interrogate Casey." Laughed Alex.

"That too." Admitted Serena with a smile.

"I'll ask Casey and let you know." Promised Alex.

"Make sure you do. So, um have you spoken to Kim?" Asked Serena.

Sighing Alex dragged a hand through her hair, "No, but we both knew it was just a sex thing."

"If you say so." Replied Serena.

"You think otherwise?" Asked Alex.

"No, I just don't want to be in the middle of you two fighting." Replied Serena before looking at her watch and pulling a face, "I have to go, I've got a motion hearing in front of Ross in twenty minutes. You want to grab lunch later?"

"Can I let you Know?" Asked Alex as she indicated the stack of folders on her desk.

Nodding Serena replied, "Sure, just don't work too hard."

"Promise." Smiled Alex.

Once she was alone she pulled the first folder towards her, opening it she felt her hear sink as she started reading the details of a young boys abuse at the hands of his soccer coach. By lunch time she had read through three files, secured a warrant for Olivia who repeated her wife's invitation to dinner on Friday and proudly showed off the newest pictures of her daughter and communed enough coffee to keep an army awake for a week. Throwing her glasses down on her desk, he pinched the bridge of her nose in an effort to ward off her headache, groaning when she heard her cell phone start to ring, without looking at the display she answered, Cabot."

"Well hello to you too." Replied an amused voice.

"Sorry, I didn't check the caller ID." Explained Alex.

"I'm sure you'll think of some way to make it up to me." Purred Casey.

"I'll defiantly think of something." Replied Alex.

"How's your day going?" Asked Casey.

"Better now I'm talking to you." Replied Alex honestly, the pain in her head receding at the warmth in Casey's voice.

"Smooth talker." Chuckled Casey.

"Just telling it like it is." Replied Alex.

Chuckling Casey asked, "So, missing me yet?"

"I missed you the moment I left." Admitted Alex.

"I miss you too."

"Did you make a doctors appointment?" Asked Alex.

"I did, next Monday at nine. Do you think you can make it?"

"I'll be there." Promised Alex.

"Thank you." Replied Casey.

"I told you, I'm going to be there every step of the way." Replied Alex in a reassuring voice, hearing a knock at the door Alex sighed, "Case, I have to go. I love you."

"Love you too, let me know when you're on your way home so I can start dinner." Replied Casey.

"Will do." Promised Alex before hanging up and calling out 'come in'.

"The rumours are true, the great Alexandra is back." Smirked Kim Greylek as she entered the office.

"Hey Kim, I was going to call you." Lied Alex.

"To catch up?" Asked Kim.

"To tell you I've met someone and we can't sleep together anymore." Replied Alex.

"Really?" Asked Kim with a smirk.

"Her name's Casey and I'm serious about her." Replied Alex.

"Oh come on Alex you don't do serious! You're just going through something's, come over later and I'll show you what you've been missing." Replied Kim as she made her way around the desk.

"Kim! Listen to me. I'm. Not. Interested." Replied Alex in a firm voice as she moved Kim's hand off her thigh.

"I know you Alexandra...biblically...you won't be able to resist for long." Replied Kim as she stood up.

Shaking her head Alex replied, "Kim, what we had was amazing, but it's over. I love Casey and I want to make things work with her. All I can offer you is friendship."

"We'll see." Replied Kim as she exited the office.

Shaking her head Alex hoped Kim would take the hint, it wasn't as if they were in love, it was just a way to work off stress and was easier than trolling bars for a one night stand. Resolving to talk to Kim again, Alex turned her attention back to the folders determined to leave on time so she could spend the evening with Casey.


	13. Chapter 13

Arriving at Casey's apartment Alex's stomach gave a growl of appreciation at the smell of roast chicken, in an effort to avoid Kim and make sure she left on time she had made do with a vending machine sandwich that had been far from fresh. Balancing her briefcase and the flowers she had brought for Casey, she knocked on the door, unable to hold back her smile knowing that in a matter of seconds she would have Casey in her arms. As she waited for the door to be opened Alex thought about how nice it felt to have a reason to leave the office, to go home to someone who cared for her and someone who was pleased to see her for no other reason than because they loved each other. Hearing the door open she grinned, "Hi honey, I'm home."

"Hello gorgeous." Smiled Casey as she ushered Alex inside pressing a kiss to her cheek as she passed.

"These are for you." Smiled Alex handing Casey the bouquet of lilies she had brought for Casey.

"My favourites, thank you." Replied Casey ducking her head to hide her blush.

"Something smells good." Complimented Alex as she hung up hr jacket and kicked off her heels.

"Thank you, it's just chicken. It won't be ready for about forty minutes if you want to take a bath and relax?" Offered Casey.

"Sounds good." Agreed Alex.

"Your overnight bag is on my bed, there are clean towels in the cupboard in the bathroom and I'll bring you in a glass of wine once you're settled."

"Careful, you keep spoiling me and I won't want to leave." Smiled Alex only half joking.

"Then my plan's working." Winked Casey as she shooed Alex towards the bathroom. Giving Alex time to get comfortable in the bath, Casey checked the chicken before pouring a glass of the blonde's favourite red wine and heading towards the bathroom. Tapping on the door she asked, "Are you decent?"

"It's a bit late in the day for questions of morality, isn't it?" Came the amused reply.

"Smart ass." Muttered Casey as she handed Alex the wine.

Taking a sip Alex gave a moan of pleasure, "That's good." Setting the glass down she studied Casey who was watching her with an almost predatory gaze, "See something you like?"

Flushing a deep shade of pink Casey cleared her throat, "How was your day?"

Lifting her legs so they were out of the water Alex crossed them at the ankle and rested them on the edge of the bath, smirking as Casey unconsciously liked her lips, "Boring, I spent most of it reading over our open cases. I did manage to grab a coffee with Serena, she and Olivia invited us over for dinner Friday evening?"

"Sounds nice." Replied Casey her gaze still fixed on Alex's long legs.

"You sure? If you thought dinner with Liz was bad this will be dinner with a cop, a lawyer and the cutest blonde you have ever seen." Laughed Alex.

"Sure." Replied Casey only half listening to Alex's words her mind recalling the feeling of those long legs wrapped around her.

"You know…" Purred Alex breaking Casey's reprieve, "…You could climb in with me."

"What about dinner?" Asked Casey even as she was removing her shirt.

"We have thirty minutes, I think we can find an excellent way to pass the time." Smirked Alex, reaching out a hand to Casey as she stepped into the bath.

"And what are these ideas?" Asked Casey as she leaned back against Alex, who moved her hair aside and began pressing kisses along her neck, "Oh."

Nipping Casey's ear lobe Alex whispered, "I missed you today, missed being able to kiss you." Trailing her hands down she cupped Casey's breasts, her thumbs softly stroking already hard nipples making Casey moan, "Touch you." Moving her hands lower to cup Casey's core, lightly dragging a finger through the waiting wetness she brought it to her mouth, "Being able to taste you."

"Oh God." Panted Casey.

"You're so beautiful." Whispered Alex her fingertips tracing random patterns across Casey's stomach, brushing lightly against her nipples as they made each lap.

"Alex, please." Breathed Casey.

"Turn around." Instructed Alex.

Standing Casey turned to face Alex, as she moved to sit down she felt the blonde gently guide one of her legs to the edge of the tub, exposing her arousal to the blondes hungry gaze. She shivered as Alex slid her hands up her thighs, her fingertips edging tantalisingly slowly to where she needed them, her breath catching as Alex used her thumbs to fully open her. "Fuck." Breathed Casey as Alex lightly blew against her aching clit.

Smirking Alex licked her lips and began kissing her way along the inside of Casey left thigh, pressing a small kiss to Casey's clit making her gasp before kissing down the right thigh.

"Please." Begged Casey.

Sitting up straighter Alex slid her hands round to firmly cup Casey's toned ass so she couldn't pull back, dipping her head she ran the flat of her tongue over Casey's clit tightening her hold on Casey when she felt the other woman buck at the contact. Pulling Casey even closer, she flicked the tip of her tongue against the swollen bud before taking it into her mouth and lightly grazing it with her teeth making Casey gasp and buck against her. Increasing the speed of her tongue and the pressure of her strokes, Casey's moans grew louder, until she became silent, her body tensing as she reached her climax. Carefully guiding Casey down on they were sitting face to face Alex pressed a soft kiss to Casey's jaw, before capturing her lips in a loving kiss.

"I've never cum like that before." Mumbled Casey as she slumped against Alex.

"I'm happy to oblige." Chuckled Alex.

"You're amazing." Smiled Casey as she pressed a kiss to the corner of Alex's mouth.

"You're just saying that because it's true." Laughed Alex.

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly and soon it was Friday, Casey had spent the day working in the bookstore and owing to a fault with the alarm had been late leaving, meaning Alex was already waiting for her when she got home. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Pecking Casey on the lips Alex cupped her cheek, "Casey, calm down. You have plenty of time to shower and get ready."

"I don't want to be late, I want to make a good impression." Replied Casey as she fumbled with her keys, only to drop them in her haste to unlock the door.

Picking up the key Alex unlocked the door and followed Casey inside, "Case, they'll love you. Calm down and take a breath."

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous." Admitted Casey.

"Don't be, I love you and nothing else matters." Replied Alex. "Now, go take a shower and get yourself ready, there's no rush. But first." Pulling Casey tight against her, Alex claimed her lips in a warm kiss.

"I love kissing you." Murmured Casey.

"Well, if you shower _really _fast, you can have another before we leave." Grinned Alex.

"Make it two and you've got a deal." Bargained Casey.

"Careful, you sounded almost lawyerish." Teased Alex.

"Haven forbid." Gasped Casey, "Now, stop distracting me with your body and let me get ready."

An hour later Alex pulled up outside Olivia and Serena's apartment, turning off the engine she turned to face Casey who was staring out of the window seemingly lost in thought, "We can always cancel if you're too tired?"

Reaching across Casey took Alex's hand and pressed a soft kiss to the back if it, "No, I'm fine, just a little nervous."

"Case, I'm not going to lie, they're going to interrogate you and Serena will probably threaten you with a poisoned apple if you hurt me." Seeing Casey frown she shook her head, "Don't ask. But, they'll see how happy you make me and be pleased for us. Plus, Olivia and Abbie are as sports mad as you and we'll get to cuddle Molly."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Asked Casey as she reached for the wine Alex had picked out.

Knocking on the door Alex linked their hands, giving Casey's hand a warm squeeze as the door was opened by a smiling Olivia, "Alex."

"Hey Liv, this is Casey Novak, Casey this is Detective Olivia Benson." Introduced Alex.

"Detective." Smiled Casey holding out her hand for Liv to shake.

Shaking Casey's hand Liv stepped aside so they could enter. "Liv please, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you, we all have. This one…" She indicated Alex with a nod of the head, "Hasn't stopped talking about you."

Casey could tell Liv was telling the truth by the blush on Alex's cheeks, "I've heard a lot about you, especially Molly, who I'm told is 'the cutest blonde in New York'."

"I might be bias but she's right, followed closely by my wife." Smiled Liv as she led the way towards the lounge, where she made the introductions. "Casey, this is my wife Serena and our friend Abbie Carmichael. Everyone this is Casey."

"So, you're the new squeeze we've heard so much about." Grinned Abbie as she stood to shake Casey's hand, "Cabot you've always had good taste. Two question, where did you find her? And are there anymore?"

Rolling her eyes at the brunette Alex replied, "Really Abigail?"

"We're throwing out 'A' bombs this early in the evening…Alexandra." Replied Abbie with a grin.

Before Alex could respond Liv took their drinks orders and Serena gave Alex a hug before turning her attention to Casey, "I have three questions for you."

"Okay, shoot."

"What's Alex's best feature?" Asked Serena.

"Her smile." Replied Casey without hesitation.

"Her worst trait?" Asked the blonde.

"Really?" Objected Alex with a small huff.

Ignoring her lover Casey answered Serena's question. "She holds herself to an impossibly high standard and then berates herself for falling short."

"Ooh good answer." Offered Abbie.

"Okay, last one and this is the big one; the thing you love most about her?" Asked Serena with a smile.

"Is everything an acceptable answer?" Asked Casey.

"I like you, you have my blessing to date Alex." Replied Serena.

"I have a question, who else is coming?" Asked Alex taking a sip of her wine.

Wincing slightly Serena replied, "Kim, but she's running late."

"Well, it is raining maybe she melted." Smirked Abbie.

"Or someone left a boulder on her coffin." Laughed Liv.

Pointing a finger between the smirking brunette's Serena warned, "Behave or you're not getting any dessert."

"Yes Rena." Replied the two brunette's in unison, making the blonde roll her eyes.

"So Casey, Alex tells me you're a baseball fan, tell me you cheer for the Mets?" Asked Liv, flipping Abbie off when she booed.

"Absolutely, my dad would disown me if I cheered for anyone else." Laughed Casey.

"We've lost them." Muttered Serena lightly bumping her shoulder against Alex's as the other three entered a spirited debate over the best Mets recent form.

"Yep. Where's Molly?" Asked Alex.

"Napping, she'll be up soon for her tea and cuddles and then hopefully she'll sleep through until five." Replied Serena with a smile.

"Wow five! What will you do with all that sleep?" Teased Alex, knowing how much Serena hated early mornings.

"I'm lucky Liv is one of those odd morning people, I think that's where Molly gets it. So she does morning and I do nights. Right on time." Smiled Serena as a small cry filtered through the baby monitor.

"I'll get her." Offered Liv, "You can get the door."

"How did you know?" Asked Serena as they heard a knock on the door.

"I felt a cold chill, which means Greylek is in the vicinity." Smirked Liv as she headed towards the nursery.

"I'll go." Offered Alex already on heading towards the door.

"Alexandra." Purred Kim when she noticed who had opened the door.

"Kimberley."

"Did you bring your artist?" Asked Kim as she hung up her jacket. "I'm sure we can find her a colouring book to draw in whilst us intelligent adults talk."

"Her name is Casey and you'll address her with respect." Hissed Alex.

"Of course." Smiled Kim brushing past Alex as she made her way into the lounge.

"Kim, this is Casey. Casey this is the Wicked Witch of the West." Introduced Abbie with a smirk.

"Droll Abigail, very droll." Replied Kim, before turning to Casey, "Hello."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Replied Casey holding out her hand in greeting.

"I'm sure." Replied Kim ignoring the redhead's outstretched hand.

"Kim…" Started Alex only to stop when she saw Casey shake her head.

"Look who wants to say hello." Said Liv as she entered the room a dribbling baby in her arms.

As the evening wore on Casey excused herself to the bathroom, as she washed her hands she mused that despite Kim's continued rudeness she was enjoying the evening and with the exception of the rude attorney she liked the other women. There was no mistaking the love Liv and Serena shared for each other, their easy banter and loving looks continued though out dinner and Abbie had a quick wit and despite her constant flirting Casey could tell it was all in fun. Stepping out of the bathroom she gave a start of fright when she saw Kim leaning against the wall, "You made me jump."

"So you and Alex huh?" Replied Kim with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's amazing. Look, you don't have to worry, I'd never do anything to hurt her." Promised Casey, thinking Kim was just being protective.

"Oh, I know _all _about Alex." Replied Kim.

"You two dated." Replied Casey as realisation dawned on her.

"Right up until the morning she left and picked you up. In fact, we haven't actually broken up yet, so I guess you could say we still are." Replied Kim.

"Oh." Muttered Casey looking down at the floor.

"It's okay, we all slum it from time to time." Replied Kim, "Take care Cassandra."

Reaching Casey's apartment Alex was starting to worry, since returning from the bathroom Casey had barely said a word. "You've been really quiet, did you not have a good time?"

"Kim seems nice, how long have you known her?" Asked Casey as she threw hung up her coat.

"A few years now." Replied Alex with a small frown.

"And how long have you been dating her?" Asked Casey her voice shaking as she walked to the window.

"I...I we're not dating…we've never dated." Stammered Alex.

"That's not what she said." Replied Casey as she turned to face Alex.

Dragging a hand through her hair Alex realised this was a conversation they should have already had. "Case..."

"You lied to me!" Yelled Casey.

"I told you I wasn't in a relationship, what I had with Kim was purely sexual, it was a friends with benefits kind of thing." Replied Alex.

"And what am I?" Demanded Casey.

"Casey, you're special, I love you." Replied Alex taking a step towards Casey.

"I don't… you need to leave." Replied Casey.

"Casey, please, I love you and I never meant to lie to you." Replied Alex.

"You haven't even ended things with her!" Yelled Casey.

"Case, you need to calm down, this isn't good for the baby." Replied Alex in a calm voice.

"Don't tell me to calm down. God, what must people think of me?" Snapped Casey.

"Casey, I spoke to Kim on Monday. I told her I was in love with you, that

I want to be with you." Replied Alex.

"You told her on Monday? This Monday? Wow." Snorted Casey.

"Casey, it's not like that." Replied Alex dragging a hand through her hair, "It wasn't a relationship, it was just sex, there was nothing to break off."

"That's cold, even by the Ice Princesses standard." Replied Casey.

"You know what? We both need to calm down, I'll call you later." Replied Alex as she headed towards the door, "For what it's worth, I love you, I have from the moment we met."

Hearing the door close Casey whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

Hearing a knock at the door Casey wiped her eyes and forced herself to her feet, she had spent the night tossing and turning, her mind filled with thoughts of Alex, the blonde had called and reared several times, she just wasn't ready to talk to her yet. She never would have thought Alex would have lied to her. As the knock came again she found herself torn between, wanting it would be Alex and hoping the blonde had heeded her words to stay away. Checking the spyhole she was confused when she saw who was on the other side. "What do you want?" Snapped Casey as she took in the smirking attorney standing in the hallway.

"I could ask you the same thing." Replied Kim with a shrug, "Aren't you going to invite me into your...apartment?" The word 'apartment' was said with an air of distaste.

Stepping aside Casey allowed Kim to pass, taking a deep breath she closed the door and turned to face the other woman who was staring around the room with a look of distain on her face, "How did you find out where I live?"

"I'm an ADA Miss Novak, I know everything about you, like your arrest for vandalism and joyriding, your sister's death and your baby daddy dramas. Congratulations on that by the way, getting knocked up by the son of one wealthy family and then snagging Alex. Really, ." Replied Kim.

"What do you want?" Asked Casey her anger pounding in her ears.

"I want to know how much it will take to make you disappear." Replied Kim, unfazed by the anger in Casey's voice.

"Excuse me?" Demanded Casey.

"Oh come now, we both know you only want Alex for her money, so I have a cashier's cheque for fifteen thousand dollar." Answered Kim as she pulled the paper from her designer handbag.

"Get out." Snorted Casey.

"Not enough?" Asked Kim, "How about I add another five make it a round twenty?"

"Out now!" Growled Casey stepping into Kim's personal space.

"Calm down, it's not good for the baby." Sneered Kim unconsciously parroting Alex's words.

"Get. Out." Repeated Casey.

"Look, I'll admit you have some talent and you're easy on the eyes but we both know you're not in Alex's league." Replied Kim as if she was presenting an argument in court.

"For your information I don't want Alex's money, I didn't even know she had any when I fell for her, I love Alex because she's kind, smart, funny and caring. So, take your cashiers cheque and your 'better than me' attitude and get the fuck out of my home and don't ever come back."

Walking to the door, Kim paused and pulled out another piece of paper from her bag, "I'll leave you my card, the offered good for a week, think it over."

Sliding the bolt into place Casey lent back against the door, trying to control her racing heart, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach she dropped to her knee's, the sound of Alex's ringtone filling the air as the room faded to black.

**A/N; Oh look a cupboard, I'll just step inside and wait for things to stop being thrown at me….**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N; See, I didn't leave you hanging too long. **

Alex sighed as her call once again went to voicemail, '_Casey, it's me… again. I know I should have told you about Kim, I know that. I'm sorry. Please call me back I love you and I'm miserable without you_.' Hanging up she threw her phone down on the table and walked to the window. Dragging a hand though her hair she tried to figure out, how had she managed to screw up the best thing that had happened to her in such a short amount of time.

At first she hadn't told Casey about a Kim because she believed the younger woman was going be a temporary fixture in her life and then she had fallen and fallen hard for Casey and all thoughts of Kim had fled her mind. She had never considered what she had with Kim a relationship, it was just sex. As much as she liked Kim as a person and respected her as an attorney, there was nothing deeper between them, at least on her end. She had been sure Kim felt the same and that her attitude had been because her ego had been dented; she had never considered that Kim would confront Casey. Yet, as much as she wanted to put all the blame on Kim, she knew much of it rested at her door, she should have told Casey, especially considering how honest and open the other woman had been with her. Then it hit her and she gave a snort of laughter, "You're an idiot Alexandra Cabot, making up all those excuses when really you were just embarrassed to admit you had friend with benefits relationship going on, like some hormonal teenager." Picking her phone up she decided she would try Casey once more and if she got no reply she would head to the redheads apartment and refuse to leave until she heard her out.

Hitting redial Alex held the phone to her ear and walked back towards the window, almost dropping it when the call connected, "Hello?"

"Casey, thank God…" Started Alex only to be cut off by the other person.

"I'm sorry, my name is Samantha Chase I'm a nurse at Saint Catherine's hospital. Miss Novak was brought in a little while ago." Explained the stranger on the phone.

"What happened?" Demanded Alex already shoving her feet in her running shoes and searching for her car keys.

"Miss Novak's neighbour found her unconscious and called an ambulance, I'm afraid that's all I can tell you at the moment, other than her condition isn't critical." Replied the nurse in an apologetic voice.

"I understand, she's eleven weeks pregnant." Replied Alex as she sprinted down the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator.

"Okay Alex, can I call you Alex?" Asked the nurse.

"Sure." Replied Alex in a small voice.

"Okay Alex, that's very helpful." Replied the nurse.

"Her family are several hours away." Rambled Alex dropping her keys as she tried to get them in the ignition.

"If you're Alex Cabot then you're down as Miss Novak's next of kin." Replied the nurse in the same kind tone. "Alex, I know you're worried about Casey and the baby but you getting in to an accident won't help, so take a breath and drive carefully."

"Okay, thank you. I'm on my way." Replied Alex before throwing her phone on the passenger seat and pulling out into the traffic. As she drove Alex found herself praying harder than she had ever prayed before, she couldn't lose Casey or the baby; she loved them both.

* * *

Reaching the hospital Alex rushed to the reception desk, "Excuse me, my girlfriend was brought in about half an hour ago. Her name's Casey Novak."

"Okay, take a seat I'll page someone to give you an update." Replied the receptionist sending Alex a polite smile.

"It's okay Karen, I've got this." Said a petite brunette, "Alex?"

"Yes." Nodded Alex.

"I'm Sarah, we spoke on the phone." Explained the brunette.

"Right, of course. How's Casey? And the baby?" Asked Alex.

Placing a soft hand on Alex's arm Sarah led her to a quiet corner. "She's awake and stable, we're giving her fluids and monitoring her and the baby. We're just running a few more tests to be sure and we'll preform an ultra sound, but we're confident they will both be just fine. If you'd like to follow me, I'll take you to her room."

"Thank you." Replied Alex forcing a polite smile to her face, what if Casey didn't want to see her. "If you give me her room number, I'll update her parents and be along."

Sarah had been a nurse long enough to know when she was being lied to and when someone was afraid, having spoken to the young redhead she knew the two women had argued and guessed that was the reason behind the blondes hesitance. "Okay its room 304. It might not be my place but, she's been asking for you."

"Really?" Asked Alex.

"She told me you argued." Prompted Sarah.

"I was an idiot." Admitted Alex.

"And Casey is hormonal, that can make for some serious fireworks, at least that's what my husband told me when I was pregnant." Smiled Sarah.

"In this case she had every right to be mad at me. I was afraid she wouldn't want to see me." Admitted Alex.

"Well, she's asked for you several times and when I told her you were on her way her eyes light up, so I'm thinking she wants to see you. And in my experience, it's best not to keep a pregnant lady waiting." Finished Sarah with a wink.

"Thank you." Smiled Alex as she stood up, "Which way to Casey's room?"

"This way." Smiled Sarah as she led Alex towards the elevator, "How long have the two of you been together?"

"A month, which I know doesn't seem long but I love her." Replied Alex as they exited the elevator and began walking along the corridor.

"I can tell, I can also tell she feels the same. Here we are, the doctor will be in soon to do the scan and talk to you both and I'll be around if you need anything."

"Thank you." Replied Alex sincerely.

"My pleasure." Smiled Sarah before heading over to the nurse's station.

Taking a deep breath Alex knocked lightly on the door of Casey's room and headed inside, "Hi."

Pushing herself into a seated position Casey felt tears of relief on her cheeks at the sight of the blonde. "Alex, you came."

"Of course, I love you. Are you okay?" Asked Alex quickly crossing the room.

Nodding Casey replied, "I'm so sorry we fought, tell me you forgive me."

"No, I'm sorry, I should have told you about Kim, I didn't for many reasons we can discuss later, for now tell me what happened? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Asked Alex.

"We're both fine. I felt dizzy and some pain in my stomach, I must have passed out, my neighbour heard the thump and called the super when he couldn't rouse me. The doctor said it was a mix of high blood pressure and exhaustion that made me pass out. They're giving me fluids and want to keep me overnight for observation. The baby's heart beat is strong and they're going to do a scan later." Explained Casey a tight hold on Alex's hand, "I was so afraid, I was going to lose the baby."

Resting a hand on Casey's stomach Alex tried to smile, "It's going to be fine, you're both going to be fine and when they release you, you're coming home with me. I don't want to spend another night without you."

"Alex…"

"No." Replied Alex before pressing a firm kiss to Casey's lips, "No arguments, either you move in with me or I'm moving in with you. Either way, I'm not spending another night without you."

"I can't do that, people will think I'm taking advantage of you." Replied Casey shaking her head, the monitor giving a bleep of alarm as her heart rate doubled.

Climbing onto the bed Alex pulled Casey into her arms, "Calm down Sweetie. Just take a few deep breaths. That's it, nice and slow. Better?"

Nodding, Casey slumped against the pillows, "Sorry."

"Case, who thinks you're taking advantage of me?" Asked Alex in a soft voice.

Before Casey could answer there was a knock on the door and Sarah appeared pushing an ultrasound machine, "Are we ready to see baby?"

"Absolutely." Replied Casey, tightening her grip on Alex when the blonde tried to move, "Stay."

"Always." Whispered Alex.

"You can stay where you are." Smiled Sarah as she set up the machine, "Here's Doctor Wilson now."

"Hello ladies, I'm Doctor Wilson." Introduced the doctor as she moved Casey's gown and squirted the cool gel onto her stomach. "Now, let's take a look." There was a moment of silence before the room was filled with the soft sound of a heartbeat, "That is your baby." Smiled the doctor pointing to a small blob on the screen.

"It's okay?" Asked Casey is a small voice.

"Everything looks good, steady heartbeat and a good size, but I cannot stress this enough, you need to keep your stress levels under control and take better care of yourself." Replied the doctor in a firm voice.

"I will, I promise." Replied Casey her gaze fixed on the grainy image.

"Good." Replied the doctor with a warm smile, "I'll get you some pictures."

"Thank you." Replied Casey. Once they were alone she looked at Alex who was staring at the now blank monitor screen, "Alex?"

"This is all my fault, I could have lost you both." Replied Alex in a strained voice.

"Alex, this isn't your fault, yes we argued but it wasn't all your fault. I shouldn't have let her in. I should have trusted you when you said you loved me." Replied Casey, pressing a kiss to the back of the blondes hand, "I love you, please don't run away."

"I should have told you about Kim." Replied Alex hanging her head.

Using her fingers to raise Alex's chin until their eyes met, Casey Replied, "Yes you should, but we still have so much to learn about each other and we're going to fight, but that's okay because we love each other and that means forgiving mistakes."

"What if one day you don't forgive me?" Asked Alex voicing her deepest fear.

"Will you ever cheat on me?" Asked Casey.

"No!" Replied Alex shaking her head.

"Hurt our child?"

"God, no. Never."

"Physically hurt me?"

"No, no I would never do that."

Tugging on Alex's hand Casey pulled her back onto the bed, "Then I will always forgive you. Now, I haven't had a kiss in over twenty-four hours, think you can help me with that?"

"Definitely." Smiled Alex, cupping Casey's cheek she pressed their lips together on a warm kiss, "I love you, both of you."

"I love you too." Smiled Casey, "It feels real now, seeing the scan."

"Yeah." Breathed Alex, "Amazing and real."

"No second thoughts?" Asked Casey.

"None, I can't wait to decorate the nursery, attend prenatal class and meet our little one." Grinned Alex.

"Are you forgetting mood swings, labour, dirty diapers and sleepless nights?" Asked Casey in an amused voice.

"It's going to be amazing." Laughed Alex.

"Yeah, amazing." Yawned Casey.

Pressing a kiss to the top of Casey's head Alex whispered, "Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Hold me?" Asked Casey.

"Always." Whispered Alex.

* * *

Casey was discharged Monday morning with strict instructions to rest and avoid stress, after a brief argument Alex agreed they could stay at Casey's apartment for days, whilst they made plans to move in together; Casey insisting they found a place together. Once home Casey took a shower and curled up on the couch whilst Alex went to the local store for groceries, after insisting she was going to cook them a healthy dinner. Waiting for the blonde to return, Casey took the scan pictures out of her bag, looking down at the grainy image she felt her heart clench with love, not just for the baby but Alex as well, a love that grew every time the blonde said 'our baby' or 'our children'. She was stupid letting Kim come between them, as thoughts of the brunette attorney came to her mind she knew she would have to tell Alex about Kim's visit, she just hoped Alex believed her.

Hearing the door open she made to get up as Alex came through the door, her arms loaded with bags, "Let me help."

"Not a chance." Replied Alex, dumping the bags on the kitchen counter before pecking Casey on the lips and closing the apartment door.

"At least let me make some tea and help you put stuff away." Bargained Casey.

"Fine, you can make tea and tell me how much you missed me." Winked Alex.

"Missed you? Did you go somewhere?" Teased Casey.

"Be nice or I'll hide the Party Rings." Replied Alex.

"You'd withhold biscuitity goodness from a pregnant lady?" Gasped Casey.

"Unless she kisses me in the next sixty seconds, yes." Grinned Alex.

Pecking Alex on the lips, Casey flicked the kettle on and watched as Alex put the shopping away, marvelling at how at home the blonde seemed in her tiny kitchen.

Once she'd finished putting away the groceries, Alex placed the keys back in the bowl by the door, her eyes landing on a small card bearing a familiar name, "Why is Kim's business card here?"

"I was going to tell you." Replied Casey cradling her mug.

"Tell me what?" Asked Alex.

"Kim paid me a visit on Saturday…."

"Did she hurt you?" Demanded Alex.

"No, nothing like that. She offered me money to leave you." Replied Casey in a quiet voice.

"How much was I worth?" Asked Alex with a snort.

"Fifteen thousand, she offered to make it up to twenty." Replied Casey, "I threw her out."

"Wait, she came round on Saturday? Just before you ended up in hospital?" Replied Alex anger in her voice as she picked up her car keys and headed for the door, "I'll kill her."

* * *

Not bothering to knock Alex marched into Kim's office, dragging the surprised brunette out of her chair by the lapels of her shirt and shoving her hard against the wall, feeling a sense of satisfaction as Kim's head bounced off the wall. Demanding "What did you do?" Through clenched teeth.

"W-what are you talking about?" Stuttered Kim.

"She ended up in hospital because of you!" Yelled Alex.

"I didn't lay a hand on her." Argued Kim.

"No, she was so upset by what you said that she collapsed. What gives you the right to go near her? To try and pay her off?" Demanded Alex.

"I just wanted to make sure she was on the level." Protested Kim as she tried to pry Alex's hands from her shirt.

"You had no right." Yelled Alex, slamming Kim into the wall again before stepping back.

"You think she really cared for you? She just wants to use your name to boost her 'art career'." Snorted Kim, using her fingers to make air quotes.

"She's worth ten of you." Replied Alex dragging a hand through her hair in an effort to control her anger.

"What else could she want from you? What do you know about families? Your own mother didn't want you. What didn't the baby daddy want to be tied to small town trash?" Asked Kim, taking a step back when she saw the anger on the blondes face.

Starting forwards Alex felt a pair of arms around her, holding her back. "Come on Al, she's not worth your job." Urged Abbie.

"Get off me Abbie." Replied Alex trying to get free.

"Stop and think about this, she's not worth it. Casey's waiting for you at home, she's worried about you." Replied Abbie tightening her hold on the still struggling blonde.

"You so much as speak to her again and you'll find out exactly what I'm capable of." Warned Alex before shrugging Abbie off and stalking out of the office.

Sending the brunette a look of disgust Abbie followed Alex, catching up with her by the stairwell, "Alex, wait up."

"What do you want Abbie?" Snapped Alex her breathing erratic.

"To make sure you're okay, Kim was out of line." Replied Abbie. "I like Casey, we all do."

"She's going to be pissed at me, I ran out without a word." Replied Alex.

"She called me, how do you think I knew where you were? She's not pissed, just worried. Saying that, you might want to pick up some flowers on your way home, I'm told some women lime that kinda thing." Smiled Abbie. "Alex, I've never seen you like this about anyone before, it's like you're finally settled, finally comfortable in your skin and happy. Anyone who can do that for my friend is okay by me. Now get out of here, before Liz fires us both and give Casey my best."

"Abbie, thank you."

"That's what friends are for." Replied Abbie as she headed back towards her office.


	15. Chapter 15

"What the hell is your problem?" Demanded Abbie slamming the office door behind her, "Why would you try and come between them?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Snorted Kim as she continued to fix her shirt.

"The hell you don't, what were you hoping to achieve by trying to pay Casey off?" Demanded Abbie.

"I was just looking out for a friend." Shrugged Kim. "Sue me."

"Bull. Try again." Snorted Abbie, shaking her head in dismay.

"Maybe it was love." Replied Kim.

"Bull, you don't love Alex any more than you love me. I'm not sure you're even capable of love. So break the habit of a lifetime and tell the truth."

"You think I enjoyed sleeping with Alex? Or you for that matter? Alex is so repressed she only knows one position and you, 'the player' looking at me with those sad puppy dog eyes. Pathetic, both of you." Replied Kim.

"You're a heartless bitch, you know that?" Asked Abbie her voice shaking with anger.

"You didn't say that last night." Smirked Kim. "It was just a means to an end, for smart women you're both so easy. There's Alex who doesn't let anyone close, in case they leave like her parents and you the girl from the small town trying to make it in the big city. Even if she misses her Mama."

"What do you want Kim?" Growled Abbie her fists clenched in anger.

"I want what the Cabot name can give me, almost had it to." Replied Kim. "At least until little Miss Back Town Hick came along and turned Alex into a lovesick Zombie."

"And from me?" Asked Abbie in disgust.

"You were just for stress relief and it was good. That was until you developed feelings and wanted to 'date'." Snorted Kim using her fingers to make air quotes.

"And they call Alex the Ice Queen." Muttered Abbie, trying to work out how she had fallen for the smirking woman in front of her. "You won't come between them, they love each other."

"That's okay." Replied Kim as she reached into her desk draw pulling out a folder, "I have a plan B."

"What's that?" Asked Abbie eyeing the folder in suspicion.

"Information."

"What sort of information?"

"The kind of information Alex would love to have." Replied Kim sliding the folder across her desk, "Take a look."

Opening the folder Abbie recognised pages of trial transcripts, "What are these?"

"Transcripts of Alex's mother's trial." Replied Kim.

"Trial? Where did you get this?" Demanded Abbie.

"Research." Offered Kim with a shrug. "You'd be surprised what I can dig up, even the Carmichael's have secrets."

"Why haven't you shown Alex?" Asked Abbie.

"Look at the name of ADA sitting second chair and the arresting officer." Instructed Kim.

Scanning the documents Abbie felt her stomach clench when she saw two familiar names, "What are you going to do with these?"

"I haven't decided." Shrugged Kim, "But I'm sure we can come to some arrangement, I mean, imagine what this could do to Alex's career."

Abbie was more concerned about the emotional toll the information would take on her friend. "What do you want?"

"Your friend in DC, Heather someone."

"Heather Layton?" Asked Abbie with a frown.

"That's the one, I want on her task force."

"So all of this, sleeping with Alex, harassing Casey and using me, it was all for a promotion. You're disgusting."

"I thought you liked my naughty side." Smirked Kim. "You have until the end of the week or a copy of that goes public."

"Kim…"

"Tick-Tock." Smirked Kim.

* * *

Leaving Kim's office Abbie headed towards her own office, slumping down in her chair she debated calling Alex and just giving her the information, discounting the idea until she knew exactly what she was looking at, she started reading; her stomach twitting as she read the details of the case. Closing the folder, Abbie let out a breath and dragged a hand through her hair, reaching for her cell phone, she scrolled through her contacts, pressing the call button before she could talk herself out of it.

"Donnelly." Came the clipped greeting.

"We need to talk." Replied Abbie.

"Carmichael, as much as I like you…"

"I know about Mary Carter." Replied Abbie, not getting a response she moved her phone away from her ear Abbie checked the call was still connected, "Liz, you still there?"

"How?" Asked Liz in a shocked voice.

"Kim, she had those folder, she's going to use it unless I get her onto a task force in DC." Explained Abbie.

"My office now." Replied Liz hanging up before Abbie could argue. Throwing her phone down onto her desk Liz walked to the window, she had dreaded Alex ever finding out about her real parents, and as the years passed she relaxed thinking the information was so well hidden it would never come to light. As she watched the rain bounce off the pavement below she remembered the first time she saw Alex.

_Walking into the hospital Liz showed the receptionist her badge and waited for the doctor to arrive, as she waited she walked to the window watching the rain, she knew she would receive barbs from her male colleagues for being the one to visit the infant, but there was something about the wide blue eyes that she couldn't get out of her head. _

_Hearing footsteps approaching her she turned to face the doctor, "I was told you were asking about the Carter child? I'm Doctor Collins."  
_

"_Yes. I'm one of the ADA's assigned to the case, Elizabeth Donnelley." Replied Liz, shaking the man's hand. "I wanted to check up on her condition."_

"_If you follow me, I'll take you to her." Smiled the doctor.  
_

"_Is she healthy?" Asked Liz as they walked._

"_A little malnourished, a few bruises and her development isn't where it should be for a child of her age. We're estimating she's between eighteen months and two years but without a record of birth we can't be sure. Have you been able to find out a name? Or anything about her medical history?" Asked the doctor._

"_No, she's not talking." Replied Liz unable to supress a shiver as she thought about the blonde who had, despite hours of interviews, remained silent not asking for a lawyer, a break or a glass of water, let alone her child._

"_Is it as bad as the papers are reporting? Did she really kill all those people?" Asked the doctor._

"_I'm afraid I can't comment on an on-going investigation." Replied Liz barely supressing another shudder. _

"_I understand." Replied the doctor as he showed Liz into a small private room, holding a crib and a chair. "Here we are." _

_Looking down at the infant Liz felt her heart ache for the child who would forever be known by her mother's crimes, "I brought her a book of fairy-tales, would it be okay if I sat with her for a while?"_

"_Of course, just press the call button if you need anything." Smiled the doctor before quietly leaving the room. _

Liz was pulled from her memories by a knock on the door, calling out, "Come in." She remained at the window.

"Hey." Offered Abbie as she entered the office.

"You have the file?" Asked Liz not turning around.

"Right here." Replied Abbie holding it up even though Liz remained at the window, her back to the room.

"The original is on my desk, see what she missed." Instructed Liz.

Picking up the thicker folder Abbie began looking through it, coming across some crime scene pictures she started looking thought them, her stomach dropping at the gory images, only the sight of Cragen with a mullet brought a slight smile to her face. Turning over the last picture she felt as if all the air had left her body; it was a picture of a blonde toddler sitting in a pool of blood a look of pure fear etched across her face.

"That's how Cragen found her, it was his first case as detective. She was just sitting there, he said she wasn't crying even with SWAT storming the place. In fact I don't think she ever cried as a child, guess she knew better." Explained Liz sitting down opposite a pale Abbie, "I'm sure this has all come as a shock to you."

Nodding Abbie leaned back in her seat, "How much does Alex know?"

"To my knowledge, none of it, she was too young to remember any of it and we never announced Alex's existence to the world. Her adoption was sealed tighter than Fort Knox, at least it was supposed to be." Replied Liz.

"What happened to Carter?" Asked Abbie.

"She killed twelve, eight men and four women and those are just the ones we know about, she never spoke to confirm or deny, actually she never spoke at all, not once. From what we managed to decipher from her journals they were her lovers and when she grew tired of them she killed them in a variety of ways. She was found guilty and sentenced to life without parole." Explained Liz, "We tested all the remains but we couldn't find a paternal match to Alex."

"How did she come to be with the Cabot's?" Asked Abbie.

"I took to visiting Alex in the hospital, there was something about her that drew me in. I knew Trevor and Laura were looking into adoption and made the suggestion. They took Alex in on the condition her identity was never revealed. We made sure the records were sealed and as Alex grew up we told her the story about the fire station, luckily she accepted it without question." Explained Liz.

"So, how did Kim find out and what are we going to do about it?" Asked Abbie.

"I have no idea how she found out, but when I do find out heads will roll, starting with Greylek herself." Replied Liz her tone harsh. "As for what we're going to do about it, I have to tell Alex, it just seems so unfair to drop this on her when she's so happy with Casey."

"Anything you need, I'm here." Offered Abbie.

"Thank you." Smiled Liz.

Retuning the smile Abbie asked, "You want me to put a call in to my friend in DC?"

"No, Greylek is mine." Growled Liz.

"I actually pity her." Smirked Abbie as she stood up.

"You should, in the meantime don't let in you've told me." Replied Liz. As her gaze landed on the picture of herself and a teenage Alex on her desk, she gave a sad sigh, "I should go talk to Alex."

"Want me to come with you?" Offered Abbie.

"No, thank you for the offer though." Smiled Liz patting Abbie on the arm as they left her office.

"Call me if you need anything." Called Abbie as Liz stepped on to the elevator.

* * *

"Wow!" Panted Alex, "Any time you want to make up like that, I'm perfectly happy to oblige."

Chuckling, Casey pushed herself into a seated position, pulling the sheet up to cover her naked chest, "That was the pregnancy hormones talking. I'm still pissed at you for charging off on your white horse again. How many times must I tell you that I don't need you to save me?"

"I'm sorry...actually I'm not. She put you in hospital..."

"No." Replied Casey in a firm voice, "The stress put me in hospital."

"Stress she caused." Argued Alex.

"No." Replied Casey shaking her head. "I should have trusted you, trusted how I feel about you, rather than let her into my head."

"I should have told you about her." Admitted Alex, moving so she was sitting next to Casey. "Truth is, I didn't tell you at first because I wasn't intending to fall in love with you and I certainly didn't expect you to love me back and then I was too embarrassed to say anything."

"Embarrassed?" Asked Casey with a small frown.

"I didn't want you to think less of me." Admitted Alex looking down at her hands.

"Why would I think that?" Asked Casey with a frown, "So you were knocking boots with the skank in the next office. I didn't expect you to be a virgin."

"I didn't want you to think I was like Jason, that I was fickle and just using you for sex. I honestly, didn't think Kim would say anything, it's not like we were in love." Explained Alex.

"Alex, you're nothing like him. When I look at you, I see nothing but love in your eyes, I feel it in your touch and the way you say my name. In fact, I'm glad you have this flaw because I was starting to worry you were too perfect."

"In far from perfect." Snorted Alex.

"Oh I know, you have terrible taste in movies, you're cooking should come with a health warning, you hum commercial theme tunes in the shower and you have withheld a kissing me for..." Casey looked at the clock on the bedside unit, "Thirty-seven minutes."

"How horrid of me." Smirked Alex.

"Quite, I hope you have a way of fixing it?" Asked Casey in a low voice.

"That I do." Grinned Alex, gently pulling Casey into her arms she cupped her cheek pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Breaking the kiss she rested their foreheads together, "I love you Casey and I will never stop defending you or our child."

"God, I love you." Whispered Casey claiming Alex's lips in a hard kiss, moaning when she felt Alex roll them so the blonde was above her. Feeling Alex's mouth against her throat she gave a throaty moan and lightly scraped her nails along Alex's back making the blonde moan and arch into her.

Lightly biting down on Casey's pulse point, Alex chuckled when Casey gave a small growl in response, she loved the way Casey responded to her touch. Kissing down Casey's throat and chest, she took a stiff nipple into her mouth. Releasing it with a 'pop' when they heard a knock at the door.

"Think we can ignore it?" Asked Casey in a hopeful voice.

Chuckling at the disappointment in Casey's voice Alex was saved from answering when the knock came again, more forceful than the first time. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Fuzzball." Muttered Casey as she pulled on her robe and headed towards the door.

Checking the spyhole Casey quickly opened the door, smiling widely at their visitor, "Liz, it's nice to see you, come on in."

"Hi Casey, sorry if I disturbed your rest, is Alex here?" Asked Liz, had she been less distracted she would have noticed the flushed look on Casey's face and her dishevelled hair.

"She is… right here." Smiled Casey feeling Alex wrap an arm around her waist.

Having recognised her Godmother's voice Alex had pulled on a pair of sweats and one of Casey's many Star Wars t-shirts and headed to investigate. "Liz, what are you doing here?"

Taking a deep breath Liz replied, "Alex, we need to talk."

"Liz?" Asked Alex a hint of fear in her voice, the last time her Godmother called her Alex was the night her parents died.

"Let's sit down and I'll explain." Replied Liz in a soft voice.

"Just tell me what this is all about?" Pleaded Alex as she stepped aside to let the older blonde into the apartment.

"Your parents, your birth parents." Replied Liz in a small voice.


	16. Chapter 16

"My parents?" Asked Alex her face paling several shades, "I thought you didn't know anything about them?"

Looking at Liz's face Casey could tell this wasn't going to be an easy conversation, "Alex, why don't you make some tea and I'll get dressed and leave you two to talk."

"Actually, you should stay." Replied Liz in the same small voice.

"Okay, I'll just put some clothes on." Smiled Casey pressing a kiss to Alex's cheek as she passed, reaching the bedroom Casey pulled on the first things she could find. Three minutes later she was back in the lounge, sitting knee to knee with Alex on the sofa.

"Liz, what's going on? You turn up in the middle of the day wanting to talk about my birth parents." Asked Alex.

"Alexandra before I start I need you to know I love you, your parents loved you and this changes nothing, you are still and always will be the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. What we did...we did it for you and I know you're going to be mad and you have every right to be… but you have to remember it was done for love and to protect you." Replied Liz.

"Okay. Liz what's going on?" Asked Alex starting to get frustrated at Liz's cryptic answers.

"Maybe it would be best if you read this." Replied Liz handing Alex the file.

"Liz..."

"Just read it." Replied Liz standing and walking to the window, not sure she could bear to watch Alex's reaction.

Frowning Alex opened the folder and started to read by the time she has finished the trial transcript, the forensic reports and Cragen's statement she felt sick at the brutality detailed within. That it was carried out by a woman added to her discomfort yet, she wasn't sure what it had to do with her until she turned the pictures over. "I don't...I don't understand. You told me I was left in front of a fire station, yet this is me. It is me isn't it?" Asked Alex her voice a mix of anger and confusion.

"Yes." Whispered Liz hanging her head.

"Why? I don't..." Stuttered Alex her breathing ragged.

"It's okay." Whispered Casey taking the file from Alex and setting it on the coffee table so she could take the blondes hands in her own, "It's okay, slow breaths. Let her explain."

Finally turning from the window, Liz perched on the edge of the coffee table, "I'm sorry Alexandra, I prayed you would never need to know."

"Why tell me now?" Asked Alex.

"Kim...she dug up some information and intend to use it against you unless Abbie used her connections in DC to get her on some task force. I knew if she could find the information, others could and I needed to be me that told you." Replied Liz. "Alexandra, you have to know this… what she did..."

"Where is she now?" Asked Alex in a hollow voice.

"Maximum security at Bedford Hills." Replied Liz, "To my knowledge she still hasn't spoken to anyone about what she did or why she did it."

"Why did she do it?" Asked Alex in a tiny voice.

"We don't know for certain, top psychiatrist's studied her diary and other writings found at the scene and concluded that each of the victims was her lover and she killed them when she grew tired of them. Her first victims were her parents, one of the psychiatrist's believe she was abused and that may have triggered her violent responses. She's never going to get out and you never have to see her, I promise she can't hurt you. Knowing this, doesn't change anything."

"Nothing has changed? I just found out my mother and grandparents, were monsters and that you lied to me. How does that not change anything?" Replied Alex jumping to her feet.

"Alex, you're still you…"

"Still what?" Demanded Alex.

"You're still the same warm hearted, intelligent, amazing person who has brought nothing but love and light into my life and the lives of everyone you've met." Replied Liz.

"She's right." Added Casey, "This… your DNA changes nothing."

"Oh God…I have to leave." Panicked Alex, "I can't be near you and the baby, what if… what if I'm like her."

Standing up Casey reached for Alex's hand, "Stop! You're nothing like her, Alex there isn't a bad bone in you. You've shown me nothing but love and kindness. DNA doesn't have any bearing on who you are, so please stop and take a breath."

"She's right." Added Liz, "Look at Olivia and her parentage."

"I can't take that chance." Replied Alex as she started searching for her keys.

Stepping closer to the distraught blonde Casey reached for her hand, when that was shrugged off she took hold of Alex's shirt, "You promised me, no more running."

"I can't risk hurting you." Whispered Alex her voice shaking.

"Please don't run from me." Pleaded Casey her grip on Alex's shirt tightening, "I know you're hurting, confused and afraid but please don't run from me. We can deal with this _together _but you have to stop trying to run away from me, for us and those that love you_._"

Looking into Casey's warm green eyes Alex felt her throat ache with the effort of holding back her tears, "I always wanted to know where I came from… but this… Oh God." Clamping a hand over her mouth Alex dashed for the bathroom.

Knowing Alex needed a minutes to gain control of her emotions Casey turned to Liz, "Are you okay?"

"Me?" Asked Liz in surprise.

"Yes. This can't be easy for you, Alex is like a daughter to you and hurting her like this, however unintentionally must be killing you and we both know at some point she is going to get angry and blame you and things will get said in the heat of the moment that will sting. So, yes are you okay?" Replied Casey.

"I just…" Shaking her head Liz took a deep breath, "It was me that introduced the idea of Trevor and Laura adopting her, I would have taken her myself but at the time a single woman wasn't able to adopt, and I was determined to make a name for myself. But, from the first time I visited her in the hospital I was taken in by those big blue eyes. Over the years, I watched her grow up to become this amazing woman and there isn't a day that passes that I don't thank whatever it was that brought her into our lives. I love her as if she were my own child and just thinking about how much this is hurting her breaks my heart, especially because I'm partly responsible for the pain. I just hope she doesn't push you away."

"I won't let her." Replied Casey in a firm voice.

Chuckling Liz nodded, "I know she's in good hands with you. It's easy to see how much you love her and will help her through this and it makes it a little easier."

Moving to sit next to Liz in the coffee table Casey replied. "Liz, I promise you I love Alex and I'll be by her side as she deals with this and anything else life throws at us." Looking up she saw Alex watching them from the doorway her face as white as milk, "Hey Sweetie."

"Why did you lie to me? My name, the fairy-tale book none of it was true, so where did it come from?" Asked Alex as she slumped into the arm chair.

"She wouldn't tell us your name, she didn't speak at all, not even to acknowledge her name or ask for a lawyer. We had to do a DNA test to make sure you were her daughter, we had to search her medical records to find your date of birth." Explained Liz.

"What about my name?"

"You took a shine to one of the nurses and her name was Alexandra, it seemed fitting to name you after her."

"And the book?" Asked Alex, thinking of the now tatty book which had been her treasured possession for many years.

"I brought it for you the first time I visited you in the hospital. I would spend hours reading to you, Lt always seemed to sooth you." Replied Liz with a small smile.

"How did you convince the Cabot's to take in a murders bastard child?"

"They had been looking to adopt and one day your mother came with me to visit you, turned out she was as captivated by you as I was and started the process to adopt you them and there. None of us ever held your start in life against you. We buried the information to protect you, to stop it becoming your legacy."

"How did Kim find out?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know. As I said the information was buried, but I will find out and I promise you she will pay for this." Promised Liz. "Alex…"

"I think you should go." Replied Alex cutting Liz off.

"Okay." Replied Liz, reaching the door she turned back to Alex who had curled up in the arm chair, "I know you're angry with me but everything we did, however misguided it might seem was done out of love." Getting no response she sent Casey a sad smile and let herself out.

Once the door was closed behind Liz, Casey looked across at Alex who was staring blankly at the wall, "Honey, if you want to talk in here, if you need a little while to process that's fine. Just promise you won't shut me out."

"What if I'm like her? What if… there is a darkness inside of me and I hurt you or the baby?"

Crossing the room Casey moved to kneel in front of the arm chair the blonde was occupying, "You're _nothing _like her, you're an advocate for those who need one, your the kind of person who offers to marry the crying girl on the train because she was knocked up and afraid to tell her parents. I know you'd never hurt anyone..."

"You don't really know me." Whispered Alex, "I don't really know me."

"I know that you have a quirky sense of humour, that you read three books at a time, from three different genres. That you like coffee in the morning and tea in the evenings, that you have insomnia, but when you do sleep you keep your hand on my breast, for no other reason than comfort. You have a pre-trial ritual, a suit for opening statements and one for closing statements and you always use the same pen for important paperwork. You have a scar on your hip from the time you fell off your bike when you were three. That you use orange scented body wash because it reminds you of your mum, you wear the Peter Pan watch your parents brought you the last birthday before they died because it makes you feel close to them and that as much as you protest you like that Liz calls you Alexandra. Mostly, I know you love me and the baby I'm carrying, that you could never hurt either of us and that you would protect your family with your last breath."

Not bothering to wipe her tears Alex pulled Casey into her arms, "You're a very smart woman Miss Novak."

"I know one more thing." Replied Casey.

"Oh you do, do you?" Asked Alex surprised to find she was smiling.

"Uh huh." Replied Casey with a small smile.

"What's that then?" Asked Alex relaxing into Casey's embrace.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Replied Alex.

* * *

Hearing a knock at the door Casey slipped from Alex's embrace, pleased when the Alex didn't stir, the blonde had spent the night tossing and turning before falling into an exhausted sleep just as the sun began to rise. Heading to the door she checked the spy-hole and opened the door, "Abbie, hi."

"Hey Casey, sorry it's early I just wanted to check in on Alex, on both of you before heading into the office." Explained Abbie as she followed Casey into the small kitchen.

"She's still asleep, she had a rough night." Explained Casey flicking on the kettle, "Coffee?"

"Sure." Smiled the brunette. "So, how's she doing?"

"I'm doing fine." Replied Alex appearing in the kitchen, dressed in yoga pants and Casey's Lakers jersey, "More importantly, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to check in on you both." Explained Abbie with a kind smile.

"Really?" Replied Alex.

"Yeah, why else would I be here?" Asked Abbie, "Not to borrow your PJ's that's for sure."

"Oh I don't know, maybe you want to see if I've become a monster now I know my heritage or maybe to see what the information is worth?" Replied Alex.

"Alex…" Started Casey in a shocked voice.

"It's fine Casey." Replied Abbie setting her cup down, "You wanna know why Kim gave me the file? Because I was tearing her a new one for trying to come between you. I went to Liz to protect you. You're my friend Alex and if you think for a second I'd use anything I found out against you, you're not only wrong you clearly don't know me."

"So, you're telling me you don't want to advance?" Snorted Alex.

"Of course I do, but because I'm good at my job not because I dug up dirt on someone I happen to care deeply about." Replied Abbie a hint of anger in her voice.

"Right."

"Alex, I know you want the DA chair but that's not what I want, I want a Federal spot followed by a seat on the bench. I love the law not politics." Replied Abbie.

"So, it's the monster thing, want to gawk at the serial killers off spring." Asked Alex in a bitter voice.

"I get it, you're angry at Liz, at your Kim and at your parents and at Carter so you're lashing out, that's fine, get it out of your system. I'm not going to care for you any less if you yell at me, hell none of us will. Want to know why? Because we love you for who you are as a person, not for your name or the advantages it could afford us should we wish to take advantage of it and certainly not because of the crimes committed by the woman whop have broth to you." Replied Abbie.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Alex looking at the floor.

"It's okay, you've had the stuffing knocked out of you." Replied Abbie resting a hand on her friends shoulder. "We're all here for you, you just have to let us in."

"Thank you…I will." Whispered Alex.

"That's what friends are for." Replied Abbie. "I should get to the office, thanks for the coffee."

"Feel free to drop in anytime." Smiled Casey as she walked Abbie to the door.

"Take care of each other." Waved Abbie as she left.

Heading back into the kitchen Casey felt her heart ache for her lover who was staring out of the kitchen window, dark smudges under her eyes, walking over she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. "Hey, why don't we go back to bed for a while? It's not like we have anything planned today."

"I'm not sure I can sleep." Replied Alex.

"Okay, what about if we just curl up on the sofa, maybe look at some houses on-line." Suggested Casey.

"Okay." Replied Alex allowing Casey to lead her to the sofa and pull her close, "I'm sure you're wondering what you've gotten yourself into."

"I love you Alex, this hasn't changed that. Nothing will change that." Replied Casey lovingly running her fingers through Alex's hair, "Me, your friends and Liz, we're all here for you."

"I thought Kim was a friend." Sighed Alex, "All my life people have been more attracted to my name, rather than to me, I thought I'd got good at spotting those people before they got too close."

"She's a manipulative bitch." Replied Casey an unusual harshness to her voice.

"That she is, smart though she knew exactly what this information would cost me if it came out."

"Could this information really do that much damage your career?" Asked Casey.

"It would be brought up in every trial, anytime someone wanted to try and discredit me. It would never stop being thrown at me." Replied Alex.

"People are idiots." Mumbled Casey.

Despite herself Alex gave a quiet chuckle, "Yes they are."

"Are you going to call Liz? I'm sure she's worried about you." Asked Casey, since Liz had left thru night before she had called several times and each time Alex had ignored her call.

"I don't know, I'm torn between being angry and having a million questions." Replied Alex.

"That's okay, you're allowed to be angry and confused, it wouldn't be normal if you weren't. Just talk to her when you ready, she'll understand she love you."

"I know and I'm grateful for all she's done for me…I just…"

"Just what?" Asked Casey in a soft voice.

"I want to see her, I want to see my mother." Replied Alex surprising herself as much as Casey with her words.

"Alex…"

"I know it probably doesn't make sense but I need to see her just once, I need to see where I came from and ask her why she did it." Replied Alex.

"Honey, Liz said she hasn't spoken." Replied Casey in the same soft tone.

"Maybe she'll talk to me, I have to try. I have to look her in the eye at least once." Replied Alex.

"If that's what you need to do then of course I support you." Replied Casey, "I told you, I love you and whatever you need is yours."

"Thank you. So, you want to look at houses now?" Asked Alex wanting to focus on something positive.

"Sounds good, but first you need to feed the pregnant woman." Smiled Casey, following Alex's lead and focus on happier subjects, trusting Alex would talk to her when she was ready.

* * *

"Ah Kimberley, there you are." Said Liz strolling into Kim's office.

"Liz." Replied Kim leaning back in her chair a cocky smirk on her face.

"I have the papers for your new assignment." Replied Liz, tossing a folder down on the desk between them.

"I should have guessed Abbie would have go straight to you, no back bone." Snorted Kim as she reached for the file.

"You're confusing weakness with loyalty. Just because you're a bottom feeding monster doesn't mean the rest of the world do the same. Some people value friendship above all else." Replied Liz.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Demanded Kim having scanned the page before her.

"No joke, you wanted reassignment, well here it is." Replied Liz with a smirk.

"To a domestic abuse task force, not to a..." Looking down at the file she read, "Farming standards taskforce based in the back end of hell. You can't do this."

"I just did. Oh, and should any of the information you've gathered on Alexandra of Abbie come to light, not only will I make sure you can't get a job as an ambulance chaser, I will make sure the world knows of _your_ parentage. How is your father, still enjoying the paid company of younger men?" Warned Liz as she headed out the door a smile on her face when she heard the thud of the file hitting the closed door.


	17. Chapter 17

Alex had fallen asleep half way through the movie as Casey had intended when she picked it and moved them so Alex was leaning against her allowing her to play with Alex's hair, something she knew always soothed the blonde. The blonde had once again tossed and turned until the small hours of the morning, the little sleep she did get was plagued with dreams that left her in a state of fear, before getting up and pacing the living room. As she watched Alex sleep Casey felt her heart ache for the woman in her arms, the blonde already pushed herself harder than needed to make amends for perceived sins, she was worried what this new information would do to Alex. The movie was just coming to an end when Alex started to moan and thrash in her sleep, "Alex. Hey its okay, you're safe."

"No. No, Casey no. Please I didn't mean to. Don't leave me." Cried Alex bolting upright her breathing ragged.

"Alex… hey I'm here. It's okay." Soothed Casey.

"Case?" Asked Alex the effects of sleep and her dream making her voice shake.

"I'm here." Replied Casey moving so she was kneeling in front of the blonde, "I'm here Alex and I'm not going anywhere."

"I hurt you. In my dream I hurt you." Whispered Alex her eyes wide with fear.

"No baby, you've never hurt me." Replied Casey in a warm voice, "You would never hurt me."

"I need some air." Replied Alex jumping to her feet.

"Alex, you promised you wouldn't run from me." Sighed Casey as she climbed to her feet.

"I'm not, I promise." Replied Alex pulling Casey close.

"Okay, but this feels like running." Mumbled Casey pressing herself further into Alex's embrace.

"I'm not, I promise. I just… need some air." Promised Alex.

"Fine, but if you're not back by tea time there will be trouble." Replied Casey only half joking.

"Promise." Replied Alex.

* * *

Olivia was pulled from her slumber by a strange buzzing noise, automatically reaching for her cell phone she frowned when there was no incoming call but the noise continued, after a few seconds she realised the noise was the door bell and reluctantly slipped from under the covers. Pulling a hooded NYPD sweatshirt over her tank top she rubbed her eyes and headed towards the door. After catching a case in the early hours of the previous morning she had only been home and asleep for a few hours and mentally cursed whoever was at the door. Opening the door she was surprised to find a dishevelled Alex on the other side, "Alex?"

"I need your help." Whispered Alex.

"Come in." Replied Liv "Are you hurt? Is Casey okay? The baby?"

"Are fine, it's me….I need… someone to talk to." Admitted Alex in a small voice.

"Serena's at work." Replied Liv, it wasn't that she and Alex weren't friends it's just Serna was Alex's best friends and they shared secrets, things Liv was sure even she didn't know about her wife.

"I know, it's you I wanted to talk to." Replied Alex in a nervous voice, it wasn't that Liv hid her parentage but it wasn't something she had ever discussed in depth with Alex.

"Okay, let me make some coffee." Replied Liv heading into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I know you pulled an all-nighter…it's just…just I needed someone to talk to." Admitted Alex, appalled to feel tear on her cheeks.

"Come on." Smiled Liv leading the blonde to the sofa, "Take a breath and start at the beginning."

Taking a few calming breaths Alex told Liv everything she had learned, "I'm so afraid I'm going to become her." Whispered Alex looking down at her hands, "I thought you would understand… and maybe…I don't know."

"Because I'm part monster?" Asked Liv, no trace of malice in her voice.

"No! You're one of the kindest people I know, that's not what I meant…I know it's stupid but it's like now I know about my DNA I keep expecting to see something different in the mirror. How do you stop that?"

"I don't know, even now some days I'm afraid of what I'm going to see." Admitted Liv.

"I just keep thinking, what if I hurt Casey of the baby?" Replied Alex dragging a hand through her hair.

"Did you know when Serena first started talking about having a family I was dead against it? I was so afraid there was something bad inside me that I'd pass on to a child. It almost broke us up."

"I remember, I didn't know the specifics but I know you had a rough patch." Replied Alex remembering the nights Serena had spent crying on her shoulder and the talking too she had given Liv.

"Well, a wise woman knocked some sense into me; she told me that genetics mean nothing, it's what in our heart that counts and those we were raised by. Didn't you give me several examples of ways you're like hour parents despite sharing no DNA?" Seeing Alex nod she continued, "Alex, you were raised by the best and your best friend is the kindest woman I know, okay I'm bias because she's my wife but still… Alex there is nothing bad about you. Yes you can be icy for lack of a better term but that's hardly surprising considering the losses you've faced. If you want proof of your goddess look at those around you, Serena, Molly, Liz and now Casey, that woman adores you and its clear you feel the same for her and the baby she's carrying."

"What if I hurt her?" Whispered Alex.

"Alex, you'll fight and hurt each other…."

"No, I mean physically." Replied Alex.

"Have you ever wanted to hurt her? Control her? Make her cry?" Asked Liv.

"No, no of course not." Replied Alex shaking her head.

"Then knowing who your birth mother won't change that. Family doesn't have to be related by blood; Molly shares none of my DNA yet I would die for her and Serena swears she has my laid back personality, so you see love trumps blood." Replied Liv.

"Thank you." Whispered Alex resting her head on her friends shoulder.

"That's what friends are for." Replied Liv, "Now how about some coffee and maybe a sandwich?"

"Sure." Smiled Alex as she followed the brunette into the kitchen.

"Does Casey know where you are?" Asked Liv as she bustled about the small kitchen.

"No, I told her I needed some air." Admitted Alex.

"You should call her." Advised Liv, "Trust me, you don't want to be on the receiving end of a pregnant woman's rage."

"I know, I'll call her in a bit." Promised Alex, "Are you still friends with the warden at Bedford Hills?"

"Yeah, why?" Asked Liv handing Alex a mug of coffee.

"Mary Carter, my mother she's there and I need to see her." Explained Alex, "I can't use my badge to get in, so I was hoping you'd call her for me."

"What good would that do?" Asked Liv with a frown.

"I don't know…I just…I need to see her." Replied Alex before asking, "If you could have seen your father, just once to ask him why, would you?"

Thinking for a moment Liv nodded, "I'll make the call on two conditions; firstly I'm coming with you and secondly you call Casey and tell her you're okay."

"Done." Replied Alex.

"I need to call Serena too, arrange for her mum to pick Molly up from day care, what should I tell her?" Asked Liv, not wanting to betray Alex's trust or lie to her wife.

"The truth." Replied Alex, "No more secrets."

* * *

Two hours later, Alex found herself pacing the warden's office as she laid down her terms for their unofficial visit, "She hasn't spoken about the case, not to anyone so I'm not sure what you're hoping to achieve."

"It's just a hunch, if it doesn't pay off all we've lost is a couple of hour." Lied Liv.

"Okay." Replied the warden as pressing a button on her phone, "Rosetti, move Carter to an attorney room."

"Thank you Caroline, you and John should come for dinner soon." Smiled Liv.

"Olivia, you and I have been friends for a long time and I know when you're lying to me." Seeing Liv about to object she held her hand up, "No, don't insult either of us by lying. I can get you in to see Carter but if she doesn't want to talk to you, I can't force her."

"That's okay, thank you." Replied Liv.

"Of course, follow me." Smiled the brunette.

Following behind the two brunettes Alex tuned out their conversation and the wardens safety instructions, trusting Liv to keep her safe, all she could think about was she would soon be face to face with the woman who had given birth to her. She was pulled from her thoughts by the slamming of a door, looking up she saw an older version of herself staring back at her, her face a mixture of shock and confusion that was quickly schooled into a look of boredom. "You know who I am?" Asked Alex pleased her voice sounded strong.

Watching from her spot leaning against the wall, Liv said a silent prayer her friend got the answers she needed.

Getting no response physical or otherwise Alex tried again, "Do you know who I am?" Receiving a smirk she continued, "I'll take that as a yes. I have questions, will you answer them?" Getting no response she asked, "Who was my father? Why did you kill those people? What's my name, my real name?"

"Alex, take a breath." Whispered Liv moving away from the wall when she noticed Carter ball her fist.

"Say something!" Yelled Alex slamming her hand down on the table. "Tell me who I am!"

"Alex, come on." Whispered Liv gently taking the blondes arm.

"No! No she has say something." Replied Alex pulling her arm from Liv's grip and turning back to the woman in the chair and pleaded, "Please. Please, just tell me who I am."

Leaning forward Mary beckoned Alex closer with a finger and once she was close grabbed a fistful of Alex's hair pulling her ear to her mouth whispering, "You're a killer's daughter, as am I. Your fancy education won't change that. You're incapable of love, it's a family trait."

"Get off her." Order Liv, prying Carters hand from Alex's hair and placing herself in front of her friend.

"I'm nothing like you. My parents were good people, they taught me love and respect." Replied Alex walking to the door and calling the guard. "Coming here was a mistake, I already know who I am. Enjoy being locked up for the rest of your life."

"You okay?" Whispered Liv as they waited for the door to be unlocked.

Looking over her shoulder at Carter being led away Alex nodded, "I'm more than okay, I know who I am, now let's go home to our family."

* * *

Looking around her office Kim was satisfied she had packed up everything she needed, as much as she wanted to say to hell with Liz and publish the information she found, she knew Liz would make good on her threat and destroy her. It was better to leave and bide her time, hearing a knock at the door, she debated ignoring it until she heard a familiar voice. "Kim, I know you're in there, open the door."

"What do you want Serena?" Asked Kim as she opened the door to allow the blonde to pass.

"Why did you do it?" Asked the blonde in a quiet voice. "I thought you were a friend, I knew you didn't love Alex or Abbie but I didn't think you'd sink this low. I thought you actually cared about them, about me, about our friendship. Those nights when Liv was in hospital, when she was shot you sat with me, held my hand as I cried and you promised me you'd always be there for me."

Kim had the grace to blush, "Serena…"

"Save it. You were willing to destroy Alex, destroy her career to further your own and you broke Abbie's heart for what? Sport. You're not my friend, you're not anyone's friend and what's sad is you could be, you could have had a life here, a good one surrounded by people who cared for you. You could have dated Abbie who despite her bravado is one of the kindest, loyal, supportive people you could hope to meet and what's more she loved you despite how cold and distant you can be. Alex, she would have been your friend and she would have willingly used her influence to help you, but it was it enough for you. You could have had that, friends, a relationship, people who loved and supported you, but now you're going to be dealing with stolen sheep and living alone and that's what you deserve."

"None of you really included me, I was always the outsider, the butt of the jokes." Replied Kim.

"That was your choice. We tried, I tried over and over to get to know you but you wouldn't let us past those damn walls of yours." Replied Serena with just as much heat.

"You think I wanted to be part of your little click?" Asked Kim.

"So this is revenge? You screwed Alex and Abbie to get your own back, because you felt excluded." Replied Serena. "You really are pathetic."

"You think I enjoyed sleeping with them?" Asked Kim rounding her desk and stepping towards Serena, invading the blonde's personal space, "I used to have to fantasise that Alex was you just to get in the mood."

"Get away from me." Snapped Serena as she felt her back connect with the wall. "W-What are you doing?"

"You're the only one, the only one worth anything." Replied Kim in a low voice as if Serena hadn't spoken. "You're just so beautiful, I couldn't walk away."

"Kim…" Started Serena only to be cut off by Kim's lips being pressed firmly against her own, pushing the taller woman away Serena glared at Kim, "I'm married."

"Let me tell you about your _wife_." Replied Kim using her body to keep Serena in place. "She can't give you what I can, she's nothing…"

Freeing a hand Serena slapped Kim across the cheek, _"Don't you dare talk about her like that. Let me go!" _

"No. No, you're going to listen to me." Replied Kim recapturing Serena's arm. "You could come away with me, you and Molly. I can give you everything she can't."

"I love my wife." Snapped Serena as she tried in vain to push Kim away.

They had been so engrossed in theory struggle neither had heard the door open to admit Alex and Liv who ordered, "Take your hands off her now."

"Liv." Breathed Serena, her shoulders sagging in relief at the sight of her wife.

"Now Greylek." Replied Liv in a firm voice, taking a step towards the attorney.

"Go away, I haven't finished…" Started Kim only to find herself yanked forcibly away from Serena who immediately took refuge in Alex's embrace.

"You put your hands on her." Ground out Liv aiming a hard punch at the attorneys face, "Even after she asked you not to."

"Liv...please don't." Pleaded Serena gripping her wife's bicep as she pulled her arm back to deliver another punch. "She's not worth it. Please."

"Get out now." Snapped Liv dragging Kim up by her collar and shoving her roughly against her desk.

"Serena…" Started Kim.

"Get out Kim." Replied Alex stepping between Liv and Kim. "And don't ever come back."

Picking up her box Kim walked out without another word, slamming the door behind her. Looking at the closed door Liv pulled a shaking Serena into her arms, "I've got you, you're safe now."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want her to kiss me." Cried Serena.

"I know." Whispered Liv rubbing her wife's back.

Slipping out of the office Alex headed towards her own her heart lightening at the sound of Casey's voice, opening the door she smiled as Casey threw herself into her arms, "I love you too."

"I was so worried about you." Whispered Casey, "You didn't call."

"I'm sorry, my phone died." Apologised Alex.

"Kiss me and you're forgiven." Smiled Casey pleased, noting the settled look in her lovers eyes.

"Done." Grinned Alex pulling Casey close and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I'll leave you to it, I was just keeping Casey company." Offered Liz with a small smile.

Stepping back from Casey, Alex turned to her god mother, "Liz, thank you."

"Alexandra…"

"Let me finish." Seeing Liz nod Alex continued, "Thank you for always seeing the good in me, for taking me in and making me into the person I am today. For loving me even when I became a devil teenager and for not turning your back on me when I came out. For protecting me, guiding me and never holding my past or my mistakes against me." Pausing to wipe her tears Alex continued, "But mostly thank you for loving me and being the mother I needed. I don't say it enough, but I love you and I'm lucky to have you as my family."

"I'm the lucky one." Whispered Liz, opening her arms to the younger woman. "I love you Alexandra and I'm so proud of the person you are, your parents would be too."

"You're never going to call me Alex are you?" Chuckled Alex.

"Never." Laughed Liz.

"Good." Whispered Alex stepping back and wiping her eyes.

"Are we interrupting?" Asked Serena stepping into Alex's office Liv and Abbie in tow.

"No, you're just in time." Replied Alex, "Who's up for dinner? My treat, I want to spend sometime with my family."

Once they were alone in her office Alex pulled Casey close and claimed her lips in a warm kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too. Are you really okay?" Asked Casey resting her head on Alex's shoulde.

"I am, for most of my life I've cursed being a Cabot, cursed the responsibility and expectations that came with the name, but today I realised that's who I am. I'm a Cabot, I believe in family, in charity, in kindness and in justice, I might have lost sight of that for a moment but I won't forget it ever again."

"I wouldn't have you any other way." Smiled Casey.

"Good, because you're stuck with me." Grinned Alex.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N; I'm sorry for the delay, I hope this chapter makes it up to you, thank you for the continued love and support. HG.**

Putting the last of the onesies in the draw, Casey gave a contented sigh as she looked around the freshly decorated nursery, it had taken them almost two months to find a house that afforded them the room they needed for their expanding family. One that was in a good area and in what Casey considered a reasonable price range. Despite Alex's repeated instance she was happy to pay more than half, Casey insisted she wanted their first house to belong to both of them and Alex reluctantly agreed, even though it took them longer to find somewhere.

The first time they had visited the house they had fallen in love with it, the ground floor of the house was opened planned, with an office for Alex. It opened onto what was a larger than average for the city garden, with a small wooden summer house Casey could use as a studio. Upstairs held two bedrooms and a bathroom as well as the master bedroom which had its own en-suite bathroom. Before they moved in Alex had insisted they hire a decorator to make each room the way they wanted it, her argument the paint fumes would be bad for the baby had won Casey over and as she looked around the nursery she knew they'd made the right choice. The walls were a pale yellow, decorated with a Winnie the Pooh border, which matched the curtains and blankets for the crib, it made the whole room feel warm and inviting.

Carefully climbing to her feet Casey rested her hand on her bump as she made her way to the rocking chair Liz had surprised them with, her mind flashing to the day they found out they were having a little girl. They had spent hours going back and forth, torn between wanting to know the sex of the baby and wanting to be surprised, in the end Casey's curiosity won out. The moment the doctor told them they were having a girl was one of the happiest of her life, especially when she saw the loving smile on her girlfriends face; a smile that remained as she brought every pink onesie, dress and soft toy in New York. Even thought there was just a two weeks left until her due date, they had yet to settle on a name, Serena assured them, she and Liv had faced the same problem, but they would know as soon as the baby arrived.

As always, when thinking about the baby her mind would drift to Jason. He hadn't tried to contact Casey since his arrival at her parents' house, the more time that passed the more this made Casey nervous, despite Alex's reassurance that he couldn't do anything to hurt them or take the baby away, it still woke her in the small hours of the morning. She knew how powerful Jason's family was, he made a point to tell he that over and over when they were dating, how was she supposed to protect their baby from that? Protect Alex from that? Feeling her heart rate increase she took a deep breath and not or the first time wished Alex was home rather than in DC for a conference.

Alex had left Wednesday morning and wouldn't be home until late the following day. Even though they spoke several times throughout the day, sent numerous texts and talked via Skype every evening, it was still two mornings not getting to kiss Alex good morning, three nights not getting too fall asleep in her arms, three nights alone with raging pregnancy hormones. Giving a chuckle she realised that it didn't matter if it was three days, three hours or three minutes she missed Alex as soon as they said goodbye, for someone she never imagined having in her life, she couldn't imagine life without her. Thinking about Alex, she knew she had found the person she was going to spend the rest of her life with, have a family with and grow old with. Once the baby arrived and they were settled she would ask her parents to babysit and then she would take Alex back to the lake house, make them dinner and just then suggest a moonlight stroll, where she would propose.

Hearing her phone ping she smiled when she saw it was a text from Abbie, informing her she was on her way over to take her out for lunch so they could discuss her 'Train wreck of a love life.'. As much as it wasn't out of the ordinary for Abbie to call over, Casey suspected Alex had asked their friends to call in and check up on her. Oliva had 'found herself in the neighbourhood' the night before and Liz had popped around with yet another teddy for the baby and ended up staying for dinner. Not that Casey minded, for so long she had felt alone in the city, felt as if she would get swallowed up in the crowds, and now she had a family away from her family.

* * *

Alex sighed as she slumped down in her seat, she would be back in New York in three hours and home with Casey soon after that, as she stared out of the train window her mind drifted back to all that had changed since meeting Casey. She had known from the moment she first kissed Casey that she in love with her and she was going to be someone special in her life, the moment she realised Casey loved her back was one of the best of her life, one of many great moments since meeting Casey. The first time Casey fell asleep on her, the first time they held hands, made love, argued and made up, the day they moved into their home; but the best, was easily when they found out they were having a little girl. She was sure she had told everyone she came into contact with and her face hurt from permanently smiling, she couldn't wait to hold their daughter in her arms, hear her first word and watch her grow up, hopefully adding more children along the way. Hopefully with Casey as her wife, that thought made her relive one of the most nerve racking conversations of her life.

_Reaching the Novak's house Alex took a deep breath and wiped her suddenly sweaty hands on her jeans, just as she raised her hand to knock the door was opened by an amused looking Sarah Novak, "I was starting to worry you were just going to run away, come on in and get warmed up."_

_Forcing a smile to her face, Alex followed the older woman inside, "Sorry about that, my courage took a little persuading." _

"_Then I was right about your motivations." Winked Sarah as she led the way into the kitchen where Jacob was seated at the table, "Look who's here."_

"_Hello Alexandra." Offered Jacob, he liked the blonde and it was clear she was head over heels for Casey and the baby she was carrying, if his wife was right and he admitted to himself she normally was, Alex had an agenda and he wanted to make sure she was worthy before giving his blessing. _

"_Hello Sir." Replied Alex, aware she was once again being sized up by the ex-military man. _

"_Sit down Alex, I'll make some tea. Are you hungry?" Asked Sarah in a kind voice._

"_I'm fine, thank you." Replied Alex._

_Once Sarah joined them at the table setting a mug of tea and a sandwich in front of Alex, she shared a look with her husband before addressing the nervous blonde, "Alex, not that we aren't happy to see you, but, what are you doing here?"_

_Licking her dry lips Alex took a deep breath, "I want to ask Casey to marry me. So, I'm here to ask for your blessing."_

"_It's very quick." Replied Jacob. _

"_Yes, Sir it is, but, I love you daughter, I have from the moment I saw her smile. I'm not perfect and maybe I'm not the person you imagined your daughter marrying but, I promise you all I want to do is make Casey happy. I love her and the baby, there's nothing I want more than to build a life, a family with her."_

"_We like you Alex and there is no doubt in my mind that you love our daughter and she loves you." Replied Jacob. _

"_I sense a but coming." Replied Alex with a nervous smile. _

"_But, she's our daughter and we want to make sure she's not going to be hurt." Replied Sarah, "That's nothing against you and one day, when someone wants to marry your daughter, you'll understand."_

"_I can't promise you we will have the perfect marriage, I can't promise we won't fight and argue, that there won't be times we want to call it quits, but I love Casey. I will, always do my best to make her happy, make sure she is safe and that she never has cause to doubt my love and when it's really tough, I will stay and fix things rather than run. She's my home, my heart and my best friend and I want to make her my wife."_

_Sharing a look with his wife, Jacob had a wide smile on his face when he next addressed the Alex, "Then you have our blessing. Just know, if you hurt her, there is nowhere in this world you can hide, I won't find you."_

After dinner with the Novak's, Alex spent a restless night in Casey's childhood bedroom, even the hour spent on Skype did nothing to stop her missing Casey. Despite having planned to stay another night, she caught the first train back to New York that morning, enlisting the help of her friends to help her arrange her proposal.

* * *

After lunch with Abbie, Casey was looking forward to a long soak in the bath, before her Skype chat with Alex, hoping it would ease the pain in her back, maybe she'd be able to persuade the blonde into a phone sex before bed. Smiling at the thought she unlocked the door, frowning when she saw a familiar pair of Jimmy Choo's in the foyer and the sound of soft classical music coming from the lounge. Stepping into the room, Casey felt her breath catch at the sight of the room bathed in soft light and Alex holding a lily out to her, a wide smile on her face.

"Hey Honey, I'm home."

"I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow?" Asked Casey, a wide smile on her face as she walked to greet her lover.

"I missed you, both of you." Replied Alex, her hand lovingly caressing Casey's bump a wide smile spreading across her face when she felt a swift kick against her hand.

"How was DC? How was the conference?" Asked Casey.

"I lied to you. I wasn't in DC." Admitted Alex.

"Where were you?" Asked Casey a hint of fear in her voice.

"I went to see your parents, I had something I needed to ask them." Replied Alex, reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small velvet box and dropped to one knee. "Casey, I love you, I have from the moment we met. You are my best friend, my confidant, my home and my future. You have loved me at my lowest, held me at my most vulnerable and made me happier than I ever thought possible. I want to spend my life with you, so, will you marry me?"

"Yes, God yes." Breathed Casey as Alex stood and slid the ring onto her finger and pulled her close, claiming her lips in a warm kiss.

"My God, you're beautiful." Whispered Alex once the kiss came to an end.

"I look like a whale." Chuckled Casey.

"No, you don't." Replied Alex, cupping Casey's cheek she continued, "Case, you're beautiful. I thought you were beautiful the first time I saw you, but seeing you like this, pregnant with our child it's a whole new level of beautiful. You seriously take my breath away."

"Maybe you need to get your eyes tested." Snorted Casey.

Shaking her head, Alex asked, "Do you have any idea how turned on I am by you?"

"Alex, thank you for saying that, but there's no way you can find me attractive right now." Whispered Casey her gaze on the floor, although she had been joking there was a part of her that was worried Alex would be turned off by her.

"Give me your hand." Ordered Alex in a low voice.

Frowning Casey held her hand out for Alex to take, expecting the blonde to lead her to the couch or the bedroom, instead she couldn't hold back a shiver of pleasure as Alex guided her hand inside the jeans she was wearing. Casey couldn't hold back a small gasp as she felt the slickness between the blonde's legs, "Oh Alex."

"See." Breathed Alex, "You're beautiful, I want you all the time."

Pressing her hand further into Alex's jeans, Casey brushed the tips of her finger over the blonde's swollen clit, causing Alex to whimper and her knees to buckle. Feeling emboldened by the blonde's reaction, Casey pressed Alex back against the wall her mouth moving to Alex's throat as she undid the button on Alex's jeans.

"B-bed." Mumbled Alex, her eyes rolling back as Casey's hungry mouth left a mark on her throat.

"Uh huh." Offered Casey removing her mouth from Alex's throat and reaching for the blonde's hand. The journey to the bedroom was filled with soft touches, lingering kisses and the removal of clothing, "I've missed you." Whispered Casey as she lightly pushed Alex down on the bed.

"I missed you too." Breathed Alex as Casey joined her on the bed, "I never want to spend a night away from you again."

"Good, because I hated sleeping alone." Agreed Casey.

"God, you're beautiful." Whispered Alex cupping Casey's cheek her thumb brushing across Casey's lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Smiled Casey.

"How'd I get so lucky?"

"Oh Honey, you're about to get a _lot _luckier." Smiled Casey, her smile dropping as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

Noticing the look on Casey's face Alex quickly sat up, "Case?"

"I think…I think the baby is coming." Gasped Casey.


	19. Chapter 19

"I _think…I think the baby is coming." Gasped Casey._

"Oh fuck! Are you sure?" Asked Alex moving to sit next to a pale Casey.

"I mean I've never done this before, but yes, I'm sure." Muttered Casey.

"So, I guess sex is off the table then." Joked Alex as she searched for her clothes.

"Really?" Grunted Casey as she accepted her shirt from Alex.

"I'm teasing." Smiled Alex as she slipped on her shoes, a task that was made harder by the shaking in her hands. Sure, she knew the baby was going to be born, and she couldn't wait but now, now it was real in a few hours they would be responsible for a person. Taking a deep breath, she forced a confident smile to her face and headed back to where Casey was sitting on the edge of the bed, "Hey, I love you."

"I love you too." Whispered Casey leaning into Alex's side as she admitted, "I'm frightened."

Pressing a kiss to the top of Casey's head, Alex whispered, "It'll be okay, I promise, I won't leave your side."

Pulling away Casey opened the draw in her bedside unit, "I need you to do something for me before we leave, I need you to sign these."

Taking the papers from Casey, Alex quickly read over them, they were giving her custody of the baby should anything happen to Casey. "Casey?"

"Listen to me, please?" Asked Casey before doubling over as another contraction tore through her, reaching out she gripped Alex's hand until the pain passed.

"It's okay, just take a few breaths." Reassured Alex as she calculated the time between contractions and the time it would take them to reach the hospital.

"Will you sign them?" Asked Casey once she had caught her breath.

"Of course I will, if it means that much to you, but Honey, nothing is going to happen to you. I know it's scary but, everything will be fine and in a few hours out bay girl will be here and we'll have to finally agree on a name."

"I know, I know I'm being stupid, but I need to know that if something was to happen to me, Jason won't be able to hurt her. Please Alex, promise me you won't let him near her." Begged Casey.

"I promise, but nothing is going to go wrong." Assured Alex as she quickly sighed both pieces of paperwork and handed them back to Casey. "Ready to head to the hospital now?"

"I just need you to do one more thing for me, before we leave." Replied Casey with a small smile.

"Anything." Promised Alex.

Seeing the serious expression on the blondes face, Casey smiled, "Kiss me."

Leaning forward Alex pressed her lips against Casey's, making sure to put every bit of love, reassurance and strength she had into the kiss, as the need for air became pressing, she pulled back and rested her forehead against Casey's and asked, "How was that?"

"Prefect, kissing you is always perfect." Smiled Casey.

"Well, the good news is you get to kiss me whenever you want for the rest of your life." Smiled Alex as she lifted Casey's hand and pressed a kiss to the band of her engagement ring, "So, you ready to go meet our little girl now?"

"Yeah." Whispered Casey, the reality of the situation hitting her, she had been so focused on preparing for the baby's arrival and worrying about Jason that she hadn't given the actual birth much thought and now she was filled with fear. Feeling a soft hand on her cheek she looked up into blue eyes filled with love, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, I love you." Repeated Alex in a soft voice.

Despite her worries Casey couldn't hold back her smile at Alex's words and loving tone, "I love you too."

When she looked back on it later, Alex neither remembered the drive to the hospital, calling their friends and family to let them known the baby was on its way or ordering the nurses around to make sure Casey was given the highest level of care.

"Okay Casey, everything looks good, but, it's going to be a little while, so you should try and rest." Offered the doctor once she finished her examination, "I'll be back to check on you in a little while, if you need anything, either of you, just hit the button."

"Thank you." Smiled Alex, aware that she had been less than polite to the staff in her desire to make sure Casey and their baby had everything they needed.

"You're welcome, remember to call if you need anything." Repeated the doctor as she left the room.

Perching on the side of the bed, Alex slipped her arm around Casey's shoulders, pleased to note that her fiancée seemed more relaxed now she had spoken to the doctor. "So, it's going to be a while, huh? Whatever shall we do to take your mind off things?"

"Are you back to sex?" Asked Casey as she leaned into Alex's embrace.

Throwing her head back Alex's throaty laughter filled the small room, "As beautiful as you are, I don't think getting thrown out of the hospital is a good idea with junior's imminent arrival."

"So, what do you suggest?" Asked Casey.

"How about you tell me about your dream wedding." Suggested Alex.

"It's not very grand." Admitted Casey.

"Tell me anyway." Prompted Alex.

"I always wanted to get married at the lake, just as the sun is starting to set. No dress code or fancy decorations, just candles and fairy lights. Rather than lots of guests, it would just be family and a few close friends. It's stupid, I'm sure you want something with more sophistication."

As she listened to Casey describe the day Alex realised she couldn't imagine anything more perfect than sharing their day with those closest to them, "Actually, I think it sounds perfect. I don't need anything fancy, I just want to be married to you, I love you Casey and that's all that matters."

"I love you too. It's strange, I never imagined I'd be spending my life with another woman, let alone someone I just randomly met on a train, whilst I was pregnant and running away. Yet, I can't imagine wanting anyone else, it's like you were made for me. From the way you make me feel loved with a look, wanted with a single touch and safe with the smallest gesture. You're perfect for me Alexandra Cabot and I can't wait to spend my life with you."

"I love you too and I'm so damn thankful I sat down next to you." Smiled Alex, "For the longest time I was so focused on my career, that I didn't realise how lonely I was. It wasn't until the first night you fell asleep on me that I realised what it was that was missing from my life. I knew then, I wanted you, all of you. I wanted to be the person you always fell asleep on, the person who always made you smile and the person you spent your life with. The moment you told me you felt the same was one of the best of my life, followed by you agreeing to be my wife and that's made even better knowing our girl will be here soon. I can't wait to meet her and start our life together."

"Me too." Agreed Casey, before gritting her teeth as another contraction gripped her, "Yeah, that's not fun."

"You're doing great." Praised Alex as she mopped Casey's brow with a cool flannel, getting a grunt in return Alex pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Casey's mouth, "She'll be worth it, once she's here."

"Well, I'll be sure to remember that when you're the one sweaty, fat and pushing a baby out of your..."

"How are we doing ladies?" Asked the nurse as she checked the monitors attached to Casey.

"Her contractions..."

"Her?" Snapped Casey.

"Sorry, Casey's." Corrected Alex with a good natured smile at her fiancée, "Contractions are about seven minutes apart."

Making a note on the chart the nurse gave them a reassuring smile. "Okay, let's take a quick look."

Reaching for Alex's hand, Casey gave it a squeeze, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

Kissing the side of Casey's head Alex whispered, "It's fine baby, I love you and you can be as snappy as you want."

Finishing her exam the nurse "Okay, Casey we're going to move you to the delivery suite now."

"Okay." Whispered Casey tightening her grip on Alex's hand.

Lightly patting Casey's leg the nurse gave her a kind smile, "I know it seems scary, but you're in good hands and Alex will be with you the whole time, won't you Alex?"

"Absolutely." Agreed Alex.

"Okay." Repeated Casey in a stronger voice.

An hour later a sweat soaked Casey slumped back against the pillow, "You're doing great baby." Whispered Alex.

"I can't do this." Panted Casey a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Just a few more pushes." Encouraged the doctor.

"See, we're almost there." Smiled Alex, brushing a strand of hair from Casey's eyes.

"We?" Asked Casey, "What exactly are you doing? Nothing, that's what. So it's not we, it's me and right now your child is trying to kill me. So,unless you have any helpful suggestions or are volunteering to take over, shut up."

"As you wish." Replied Alex in a calm voice, she knew Casey too well to take her words to heart.

"Okay Casey, on your next contraction I want you to give a big push." Instructed the doctor.

"And I want a beach vacation so..."

"Case." Warned Alex in a soft voice, "You can do this."

"I can't it hurts." Whispered Casey, tears in her voice.

"Yes, you can. You're the strongest person I know." Replied Alex in a firm voice.

"Hold me?" Asked Casey in a soft voice.

"Always." Nodded Alex as she helped Casey sit forwards and climbed behind Casey, "You can do this. I love you."

Gritting her teeth Casey screamed out a long push, before collapsing back against Alex, "You're doing great, Casey. One more like that and she'll be here." Praised the doctor. Grunting Casey gave another long push, sure she had broken everyone of Alex's fingers and just as her vision began to swim the room was filled with the softest of cries. "You want to cut the cord, mummy?" Asked the doctor.

Unable to speak, Alex pressed a quick kiss to Casey's sweat covered forehead and slid from the bed, following the doctors instructions she couldn't hold back her tears as she looked down at the small infant, "She's beautiful."

"Just like her mummies." Smiled the doctor as she laid the baby against Casey's bear chest.

"Hey baby girl." Whispered Casey, her voice full of wonder.

Cupping the back of Casey's head Alex pled her close for a warm kiss, her hand resting lightly on the babies back. "You did it."

"We did it." Corrected Casey, her arms feeling empty as the nurse took the baby to clean her up.

"I though I was doing nothing?" Teased Alex in an effort to keep Casey relaxed.

"I couldn't have done it without you. I'm sorry I was a bitch."

"There's noting to apologise for, you were, you are amazing. I love you, I love you both so very much."

"I love you too." Smiled Casey.

"Do we have a name?" Asked the nurse as she returned a now swaddled baby to Casey's arms.

"I think so." Replied Casey, looking from her daughter to her fiancée, "Scarlett Elizabeth Novak."

"That's a beautiful name." Smiled the nurse as she filled out the bracelets they would need to wear whilst staying in the hospital, "I'll give you some privacy, buzz if you need anything."

Once they were alone, Casey moved so Alex could once again sit behind her, "Do you really like the name?"

"It's perfect." Whispered Alex, "She's perfect."

"She kind of is, although, we may be bias." Chuckled Casey. "I was thinking, we could ask Liz and Abbie, to be God mothers?"

"They'll be thrilled that's a brilliant idea." Agreed Alex, stroking a soft hand down her daughters cheek she asked, "Are you happy?"

Leaning back in Alex's embrace, Casey looked down at the baby in her arms, "I have a wonderful fiancée who loves me and a beautiful daughter, so yes, I'm very happy. What about you, are you happy? No second thoughts?"

"I loved you from the moment I met you and Scarlett from the moment I knew she existed but that love pales into insignificance to how I feel now she's here, so no, I have no second thoughts. You're my family and I can't wait to make you my wife."

After giving Scarlett her first feed and diaper change, Casey asked, "Think we should introduce her to the rest of the family?"

"Only if you're up to it." Replied Alex as she gently rocked the baby in her arms.

"I am." Seeing the sceptical look on the blondes face she added, "Fine, I'm tired but I promise, I'll be fine for a quick visit."

Handing Scarlett back to Casey, Alex headed towards the family room where she knew Casey's parents and Liz were waiting, walking in she was surprised to see a familiar brunette handing out coffee. "Abbie?"

"Hey Alex, want one?" Asked Abbie, holding out the coffee she had brought for herself.

"Hell yes! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not thrilled to see you."

"I picked Casey's folks up and was waiting to take them to a hotel or wherever they're staying." Explained Abbie.

"And you wanted to see the baby." Replied Alex with a wide smile, "Who knew you had such a soft side?"

"Nice bruises." Muttered Abbie not denying Alex's statement.

Looking down at her hand Alex was surprised to see several finger shape bruises littering her hand and arm, "I hadn't noticed. Anyway, do you want to come meet our daughter?" Getting four enthusiastic yeses Alex led the way back to Casey's room, "Here we are."

"Hey." Greeted Casey as she moved the sleeping infant in her arms for everyone to see.

"She's beautiful." Whispered Jacob.

"Agreed. You did so well." Smiled Sarah as she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Nice going Novak!" Smiled Abbie.

"Gorgeous." Agreed Liz giving Alex's shoulder a warm squeeze, "Does she have a name?"

Reaching a hand out for Alex, who gently sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around her, Casey replied, "Scarlett Elizabeth Novak."

"Perfect." Whispered Sarah, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Who wants first hold, grandad?" Asked Casey.

Hey Sweetie." Smiled Jacob, "I'm going to have to spend even longer at the range, make sure I'm still sharp when you start dating in thirty years."

"So, how was it?" Asked Sarah as she took her granddaughter from her husband.

"Painful." Grimaced Casey, "I can't believe you did that three times."

Sending her daughter a sympathetic smile, Sarah replied, "You'll soon forget it and be ready to do it again."

"Not sure I believe that." Laughed Casey.

"She really is beautiful." Smiled Liz as she looked down at the bundle in her arms, "Also, congratulations on the engagement."

"Thank you." Smiled Alex, "In all the excitement, it slipped our minds."

"Marriage and a baby in twenty-four hours, you two don't mess around." Chuckled Abbie.

"Do you want a cuddle Carmichael?" Asked Liz with a warm smile at the brunette.

"No, no, no!" Replied Abbie, "I prefer them when they can talk and bounce."

Sharing a look with Casey, Alex grinned, "Come on Abbie, you have to hold your God-daughter."

"My what?" Asked Abbie in a shocked voice.

"Your God-daughter, if you will agree to be her God-mother, that is?" Replied Casey, "You too Liz."

"I'd be honoured." Smiled Liz.

"Abbie?" Asked Alex with an amused smile at how quiet Abbie had become.

"I swear, like a lot! I'm always late, I have no idea what to do with a child and I'm a bad influence..."

"Is that a yes?" Asked Casey with an amused smile.

"As long as you know what you're letting Scarlett in for, it's a f...a big yes." Grinned Abbie.

"We couldn't think of anyone better." Smiled Casey.


	20. Chapter 20

Jason knocked on his fathers office door, the noise echoing through his head as the effects of last nights Tequila continued to pound behind his eyes. Hearing a curt greeting he opened the door and headed inside, helping himself to a cup of coffee before throwing himself down in the chair opposite his

fathers desk. Tilting his chin at a gift basket, he asked, "Who's the basket for?"

"Alex Cabot from the DA's office, her partner just had a baby." Replied Neil, unaware of his sons relationship with Casey and by extension Alex.

"Interesting." Mused Jason, "You wanted to see me?"

"I did, but first take your damn sunglasses off, this is a law firm not a rap concert." Barked Neil as he gazed at his clearly hungover son in disappointment, "What happened with the Field account? And before you try and lie your way out of this, I'll should tell you I had a very angry Malcolm Field in here this morning."

"I made an error in judgement, I'll apologise..."

"You screwed his wife! An apology isn't going to fix that." Snapped Neil, "I've given you every chance, every advantage and yet you treat this job like a hobby. I've had enough, this is the final straw. You're fired."

"You can't do that! I'm your son!" Argued Jason.

"Exactly, you're my son, it's your name over the door, so you should be setting an example! You should be working twice as hard to make sure we remain one of the best firms in the City. Instead, you screw anything with a pulse, turn up drunk and God knows what else, you arrive late and leave early." Taking a breath, Neil ran a hand through his silver hair, "You've had plenty of chances, you blew each one of them. I will give you a reference and a severance but professionally you're on your own."

"Fuck you." Snapped Jason. Storming out of his fathers office Jason didn't acknowledge any of the staff watching his exit, reaching his car he opened the glove box and reached for the gun he kept there. Screw his father and screw Alex Cabot, they thought they could get one over on him, he'd show them, they would pay for humiliating him.

* * *

Yawning Alex headed to answer the door, she had always thought her insomnia would help when Scarlett arrived, however, in the two and a half weeks they'd been home from the hospital Alex felt as if she hadn't slept for longer than an hour. Not that she minded, there was nothing better than the feeling she got whenever Scarlett was in her arms, even though she was exhausted, she was blissfully happy. Checking the peephole she smiled at the sight of Abbie juggling a large bag and a tray of Starbucks cups, "Back again, Abigail?"

"Hey, your information, your fiancée invited me." Smiled Abbie, "Plus, I brought coffee."

"And more gifts for Scarlett." Noted Alex in an amused voice, as she stood aside to let Abbie in, snagging the cup with her name on as the brunette passed.

"Well, there was a sale and I couldn't resist. Besides, she's my God daughter, I'm allowed to spoil her." Shrugged Abbie, seeing Casey nestled on the couch with a sleeping Scarlett in her arms she lowered her voice, "Hey Case."

"Hey Ab's." Replied Casey with a tired but happy smile, "You want a cuddle?"

"Sure, but won't Alex get jealous?" Grinned Abbie.

"Yes she will, so watch it." Warned Alex with a mock glare.

"I only have eyes for you...that you know of." Teased Casey with a wink at her fiancée.

"Smart ass." Chuckled Alex before being overtaken by a huge yawn, "Oh, sorry."

"You both look exhausted, kinda makes me feel bad, seeing as I didn't get outta bed until eleven." Chuckled Abbie.

"Yeah, but whose bed was it?" Asked Alex with a smirk.

"How could you ask such a thing?" Replied Abbie, "My mama raised me right, no swearing, no premarital relations and no drinking."

"Uh huh." Replied Casey and Alex in unison.

Looking down at the baby in her arms, Abbie replied, "Scarlett, your mummies are picking on me, but you're on my side, yes you are."

"If Branch could see you now, he wouldn't be half as afraid of you as he is." Chucked Alex.

Not bothering to deny the statement, Abbie suggested. "Why don't I watch the little one, whilst you two take a nap. I won't teach her any bad habits, we'll just read some fairy tales and get to know one and another."

"Are you sure?" Asks Casey, "We invited you over to watch the baseball, not babysit."

"Positive, the game isn't on for a few hours, so you have time to nap and then you can buy me pizza in exchange for my babysitting skills."

Alex chuckled, "I'll throw in some hot wings if it means sleeping for longer than an hour."

"Deal." Grinned Abbie, "Case, I'll come get you if I need you, but honestly, we'll be fine."

"I know, I just miss her." Admitted Casey with a wry smile, "But sleep sounds amazing. So, there's a bottle in the fridge if she gets hungry, clean diapers upstairs and we'll turn the monitor on just in case you need us."

"Sounds good." Nodded Abbie as she listened to Casey's instructions.

Whilst Casey gave Scarlett a cuddle, Alex asked, "These fairy-tales, are they the cowgirl version? Where Peter Pan wears cowboy boots and Prince Charming has a pick up truck rather than a horse?"

Rolling her eyes, Abbie poked her tongue out at the blonde as she rummaged in one of the many bags she had with her and pulled out a box set of Dahl books, "Thought I'd bring a little British culture."

"Good choice." Agreed Casey as she settled Scarlett in Abbie's arms, "Thank you Abbie."

"Anytime." Assured Abbie.

Climbing into bed, Casey rested her head on Alex's shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too." Yawned Alex as she pulled Casey closer, "Thank you for making all my dreams come true."

"I should be thanking you." Mumbled Casey already half asleep, the sound of Abbie reading the Revolting Rhymes version of The Three Little Pigs lulling her to sleep with a smile.

* * *

A week later Alex received a call from a court clerk telling her there was an issue with a pending case, "I'm on leave, the prosecutor of record should be Sonia Paxton, call her." Argued Alex.

"I'm sorry but Judge Preston wants to see you. You'll need to come in right away, Miss Cabot." Replied the clerk in an urgent voice.

Sighing Alex, agreed she would be there within the hour. As she hung up she sighed, the clerk must be new if he was willing to risk her wrath. Dragging a hand through her hair she headed towards the nursery where Casey was feeding Scarlett.

Casey could sense Alex's irritation as soon as she stepped into the nursery, "Problem?"

"I'm so sorry, I have to run to the court house. There's a problem with a case, I'm really sorry." Replied Alex from her spot leaning on the door frame.

"Alex, stop. It's fine, stop beating yourself up. We'll miss you, won't we Scarlett? But, we can have long cuddles when you get home. Go take a quick shower and put on a shirt that doesn't have baby sick on it."

Twenty minutes later Alex headed down stairs her Louboutin's in her hand, "I'll be as quick as I can." Promised Alex, getting no response she waved a hand in front on Casey's face, "Case?"

"Huh?" Mumbled Casey as she tried to drag her mind out of the gutter.

"I said, I'll be as quick as I can." Repeated Alex, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just forgot how hot ADA Alexandra Cabot is." Replied Casey as she pulled Alex close and claimed her lips in a hard kiss, "Promise me, I can help undress you when you get home?" Her hand moving to cup Alex's silk covered breast.

"Promise." Whimpered Alex, "I love you."

"I love you too, now get going and hurry home." Replied Casey with a wink.

Alex had only been gone a few minutes when there was a knock at the door, thinking Alex had forgotten her keys Casey opened the door, the colour draining from her face when she saw who was on the other side.

"Hello Cassandra." Drawled Jason, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Casey could smell the alcohol on his breath and tried to slam the door closed, only for Jason to slam it open with his shoulder, knocking her to the floor. Scrambling to her knees Casey tried to crawl towards the living room, towards her phone, before she could make it Jason stepped inside and aimed a hard kick at her ribs, before grabbing a fist full of hair and dragging Casey to her feet as he growled, "Did you really think you could keep her from me? You stupid bitch."

"Please, you're hurting me." Begged Casey.

"I've not started to hurt you, you're going to pay for humiliating me." Spat Jason, "Maybe I should put another baby in your belly."

Twisting Casey managed to break free of Jason's grip, his intoxicated state making him wobble as she gave him a hard shove and reached for the phone. She had just managed to grasp it when she was thrown into the wall, her head breaking the mirror, opening a cut above her eye, the phone falling to the floor, bouncing across the carpet and coming to rest under the couch. Pressing a hand to the cut over her eye, Casey tried to swallow down her nausea, "Please Jason. I'm sorry. Please don't do this."

"You humiliated me! Screwing some fucking dyke, I bet she can't fuck you like I did!" Roared Jason.

Before she could answer, Scarlett's cried filled the room, "Jason, I need to see to her. Please just leave, I won't tell anyone you where here."

Stepping forward, Jason backhanded Casey across the face before placing a hand around her throat and slammed her into the wall, "You think you and that dyke whore can keep my daughter from me!"

"N-no." Stammered Casey as she clawed at his hand desperate for air, "P-please."

Relaxing his grip Jason pulled Casey away from the wall only to slam her back into it harder than before, causing her to slump to the floor unconscious. Picking her up he took her out side and laid her in the boot of his car. Slamming the lid closed he checked no one was paying him any attention and headed back inside the house, as he passed a framed picture of Casey, Alex and Scarlett taken the day she was born, his anger flared and he threw it at the wall, before breaking everything in his path. Once he was satisfied with the destruction he found a bottle of scotch in one of the kitchen cupboards and took a large swig straight from the bottle, before climbing the stairs towards the sounds of the screaming child. Reaching the nursery, he looked down at the small infant, red in the face from it's screaming fit, for a moment he debated leaving her behind, but he wanted Alex to suffer, the stuck up bitch wasn't going to have his child. Picking Scarlett up, he stared down at her, he was surprised to find he felt no warmth for her, no kinship just anger at her existence. Placing her in the car seat, he threw a blanket over her to muffle her screams as he strapped the seat into his car and speed off.

* * *

Reaching the court house, Alex headed straight for Judge Preston's chambers, finding the door locked and all the lights off she looked around for a court officer, finding a familiar face she called, "Hey Jim. Do you know where Preston is?"

"Hey Alex, let me check." Whilst waiting for the information to come through he asked, "How's motherhood?"

"Tiring and amazing." Smiled Alex, holding our her cell phone to show Jim a picture of Scarlett.

"Oh, she's a cutie! You're going to have your hands full when she's older. You said Preston, right?" Asked Jim with a frown.

"Yeah, I got a call from her new clerk, there was a problem with a case and she needed to see me ASAP." Replied Alex trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"I think someone's having you on, Preston hasn't got a new clerk and she's been out the last week with flu, not expected back for at least a fortnight." Explained Jim.

"Okay, thanks." Replied Alex, heading towards the car park she dialled Casey's number, she tried to calm the fear in her stomach as her call went to voicemail. As she drove home she called Casey several more times her fear increasing with every message she left. Pulling onto the drive, she climbed out of the car without collecting her attaché and hurried to unlock the door, only to be confronted by a ransacked house. As she took in the chaos she raced towards the stairs, taking them two at a time, yelling Casey's name, finding each room empty she raced back down the stairs, the bright blood stain on the wall making her breath catch. Sprinting outside to her car she reached for her cell phone, it took her several attempts to hit Olivia's speed dial. "Benson."

"Olivia! Casey and Scarlett are missing, our house has been ransacked..."

**A/N; Oh look, a cupboard...I'll just step inside and think about what I've done.**


	21. Chapter 21

Whilst she waited for Olivia and Elliott to arrive Alex called Liz as she took full inventory of the damage, every picture was smashed, the contents of the kitchen cabinets strewn across the floor, an open bottle of scotch on the side and most concerning of all was the smear of blood that trailed from the broken mirror to the floor. With every moment that passed images of Casey and Scarlett hurt and frightened played through her mind, until a knock at the door, broke the silence. Opening the door, she threw herself into Liz's embrace, "Oh God, Liz, what am I going to do? I can't lose them."

Hugging her shaking goddaughter tight, Liz knew better than to offer words of comfort and platitudes, so settled on the truth, "Casey is strong and she will fight like hell to protect herself and Scarlett." Hearing a car pull into the driveway she stepped outside to meet Olivia, Elliott and Cragen, giving Alex a moment alone to compose herself.

Five minutes later the house was full of crime techs and uniformed officers as Olivia took Alex's statement, "What happened?"

"I got a call, from a man posing as Preston's new clerk, telling me I needed to be in her chambers ASAP. When I arrived, I found her chambers in darkness, so I asked Jim Howard and he told me she was out sick. I called Casey got no answer and rushed straight home, I found the place like this. I was gone an hour at the most." Replied Alex her tone hollow.

"Did you get the clerks name? Or recognise his voice?" Asked Liv.

"No, I was too annoyed at being called in whilst on leave to pay attention." Replied Alex, mentally chastising herself for leaving Casey and Scarlett alone and not being more vigilant about Jason.

As if reading Alex's mind Liv closed her notebook and gave her friends shoulder a comforting squeeze, "Stop it! There's no way you could have known this would happen."

"I should have known Jason wouldn't stay away, I should have done more." Whispered Alex.

"You think this was Jason?" Asked Cragen.

"He's Scarlett's father, he told Casey to get an abortion when she told him she was pregnant. When he found out we were together he was disrespectful and we had an altercation, after that he stayed away. I thought...I thought he would just leave us alone. I guess I was wrong."

Turning to Liv, Cragen issued a string of orders. "I'll send Fin and Rollins to his office, I'll pick up Munch and swing by his parents place, and you and Stabler try his apartment. Alex, you should wait here in case he calls, if we need an ADA we'll call Carmichael, she's sharper than Paxton."

"We'll find them." Promised Liv giving Alex's shoulder another reassuring squeeze before following her partner out to their car, saying a silent prayer for a happy ending.

Unable to speak Alex just nodded and kept her gaze fixed on her hands until she heard the door close and felt a comforting arm being wrapped around her shoulders, taking a shuddering breath she leant into her godmothers embrace and gave into her tears. After a few minutes Alex regained her composure, "I should call Jacob and Sarah, they need to know."

"I can do that, if you want?" Offered Liz in soft voice.

Giving the elder blonde a weak smile, Alex replied, "Thank you, but this should come from me, Casey would want it to come from me."

Nodding, Liz suggested, "Why don't you get changed into something more comfortable and then we can call them together."

Agreeing Alex quickly changed into jeans and one of Casey's Star Wars t-shirts, the lingering scent of the redheads perfume soothing her heart just a little. Leaving their bedroom she found herself standing in the middle of the nursery, picking up the stuffed Eeyore from the bottom of the crib, she held it to her chest, closing her eyes she said a silent prayer for Casey and Scarlett. She wondered if her prayers still counted if she wasn't sure she believed in God. Hearing someone call her name she jumped, "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Asked Liz in a soft voice.

"Yeah." Seeing the look on Liz's face, Alex felt her knees turn to jelly and demanded, "Tell me."

"Cragen just called, they found Neil and Sybil dead; they had been shot." Explained Liz in a soft voice, "Neil had fired Jason, they think the shootings were revenge."

"Oh God, was there any sign of Jason?" Asked Alex fighting the nausea rising in her throat.

"No, but Cragen wants us to go to the station. You can call the Novak's from the car." Replied Liz in a calm voice.

Nodding Alex followed Liz to her car, Eeyore still clutched in her arms.

* * *

Casey gasped as she was doused in cold water, "Wakey Wakey bitch." Snarled Jason.

Swallowing down her nausea, Casey forced herself to keep her eyes open despite the pounding in her head, "Where's Scarlett?" Slurred Casey.

"The little brat is right over there, it hasn't stopped screaming." Snapped Jason.

"Scarlett, her name is Scarlett." Replied Casey tugging against the ropes on her wrist in an effort to get to her daughter, "Let me hold her, it'll calm her."

"Fine, but if you try anything, I'm warning you, you'll regret it." Replied Jason as he untied Casey's wrists.

Picking Scarlett up, Casey held her against her chest, "Hush baby girl, its okay." Crooned Casey, "Mummy's here."

"Daddy too." Snarled Jason, "Or does she think that whore is her daddy."

"I didn't think you wanted her." Replied Casey in a small voice, "You told me, to get rid of her."

"I don't. How long were you screwing Cabot?" Demanded Jason. "I bet the two of you were having a right laugh behind my back."

"No" I met her on the train, the day after we argued. She was so kind..."

"So you screwed her as a thank you? You really are a cheap little tart!" Snorted Jason.

"It wasn't like that! You didn't want me, want our baby! What was I supposed to do?" Argued Casey only to receive a stinging slap to the face, causing her lip to bleed.

"You were supposed to get rid of it and spread your legs whenever I tell you to, that's all someone like you is good for!" Yelled Jason, his tone starling Scarlett who gave a loud shriek, "Shut that up!"

"You startled her." Replied Casey, "Can you give me some privacy to feed her? Maybe go get some diapers."

"No chance, I don't care about the brat." Snorted Jason, "Just shut her up."

"You know, she likes to be rocked to and fro not up and down, she always calms when we read to her, Cinderella, The Revolting Rhymes version is her favourite. Didn't you tell me once, you like that? Please Jason, she's a baby, she needs a dry diaper and feeding and then she will sleep and we can talk. You do want to talk, don't you?"

"Fine. If you try anything, I'll make you watch her death." Replied Jason, pointing at the child in Casey's arms.

Once she was alone, Casey fed Scarlett, looking down at the baby in her arms she promised, "Mama will find us, Auntie Liv will help her, it's going to be okay, I promise. I love you baby girl."

* * *

Reaching the station Alex and Liz headed into the squad room, seeing a picture of Casey and Scarlett alive and happy next to pictures of Neil and Sybil, made her heart clench, she tried to focus on what Liv was saying to her, but all she could focus on was the glassy expression of fear on the Brown's face's. If someone could do that to their own parents she couldn't imagine what he would do to Casey for her perceived insult. Without her permission her mind conjured images of Casey's body broken and bloody, of Scarlett screaming and afraid covered in blood, her own baby picture springing to mind.

She was pulled from her morbid thoughts by a gentle voice and a hand on her shoulder as Fin guided her to a seat, "Sit down Alex, I'll get you some water."

Swallowing thickly, Alex whispered, "Thank you."

"What do you know?" Asked Liz.

"Warner puts time of death around one this afternoon, Casey and Scarlett were taken sometime between three and four." Replied Elliott, "We have a state wide BOLO out on Brown's car, uniforms sitting on his places and we're waiting on Carmichael to get the warrants for his phone and finances."

"I'll call and check how she's getting on." Offered Liz.

"No need, I'm here. I have warrants for finances, his phone and his apartment." Called Abbie as she strode into the squad room, a nervous Kim Greylek in tow.

"Fin, Rollins, head to the apartment." Ordered Cragen.

"What are you doing here?" Demanded Olivia when she noticed Kim.

Stepping between Kim and Olivia, Abbie held her hands out, "Just hear her out, she wants to help. I called her, I figured she might have some information which would help find Casey and Scarlett."

"You have five minutes." Growled Liv.

"When I was researching Casey, I looked into Jason too." Explained Kim, making sure to stand close to Abbie and away from the glaring detective.

"And?" Asked Alex.

"Well, his parents brought his upper west side apartment but he purchased a rundown shop, near Penn station, it's under the name Jason King, which was his mother's maiden name." Replied Kim,

"There's no power to that building, according to our records its derelict." Called Elliott.

"Perfect place for hiding and selling drug, which according to a source at the Brown's law firm Jason has been arrested for twice, both times his father made the charges go away." Added Kim.

"Go." Ordered Cragen, "I'll have Fin and Rollins meet you there."

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Liv as Alex jumped up.

"I'm coming with you." Replied Alex, "Don't even think about arguing with me on this."

Sharing a look with Cragen, who sent her a subtle nod, Liv warned, "Fine, but you stay back and let us do our jobs. If you get in the way, play the hero or otherwise put yourself in danger, I'm handcuffing you to the car."

"Deal." Replied Alex.

As Elliott brought the car to a screeching halt, Fin was waiting for them on the side walk, "They left just as we pulled up Amanda is tailing them. Brown's never met her, so he shouldn't spoke, last time she checked in, they've just headed into the subway."

Addressing Fin, Liv issued orders, "When we arrive, you and Amanda stay up top and clear the station. We'll try and talk him down." With the plan settled they jogged towards the station.

* * *

Casey jumped as the door slammed and Jason returned, she could tell from his demeanor he was on edge and remained silent as she changed Scarlett into a diaper that was far too large for her. As if she too, could sense the tension Scarlett stayed silent watching Casey with wide blue eyes. Hearing a siren outside Jason raced to the window, pulling the curtain back just enough to peep out, he was muttering under his breath, when he turned pulling a hand gun from the back of his jeans as he announced, "We're leaving. You try anything I will shoot you down like a dog, the brat too."

Recognising the hard glint in Jason's eyes, Casey nodded and tightened her hold on Scarlett, as they reached the street she almost stumbled when Jason roughly pulled her close against him and press the gun into her side. Passersby were staring in their direction, no doubt disturbed by the cuts and bruises that littered her face. As they entered the subway station, Casey noticed a familiar blonde weaving her way through the crowds a small distance behind them. As they reached the crowded platform, Casey debated screaming for help or making a run for it, until she noticed Olivia making her way towards them.

"Jason." Called Liv in a calm voice, "Jason, we just want to talk."

Spinning around, Jason pressed the gun against Casey's temple, making Casey wince as he yelled, "Back off! I'll shoot her!"

"Let's all just take a breath, we can all walk away from this." Called Elliott as he approached from the other side, Alex a step behind him her eyes widening in horror at the blood on Casey's face and shirt.

Jason kept backing up towards the edge of the platform, his attention focused on Alex, "If I can't have them, neither can you!"

"No please! I'll leave, I'll leave and you can have them both." Promised Alex, "Please, just don't hurt them."

"Look at her, look at your daughter. Do you really want to hurt her?" Asked Liv in a calm voice, her gun steady in her hand.

"She's mine!" Spat Jason taking another step backwards towards the tracks.

"Please, please don't do this." Begged Casey, "I'll go with you, just don't hurt Scarlett."

"She's innocent, Jason. Think about this." Called Elliott tightening his grip on his gun.

"You took her from me!" Yelled Jason, once again focused on Alex.

"You're right, I only pursued Casey to embarrass you." Replied Alex the words tasting bitter on her tongue, "But, she's a hell of a lay, I'll be sorry to see her go, but I've had my fun. You want her, she's yours."

"See, I told you, you were worthless." Snarled Jason, his mouth against Casey's ear.

"Maybe, if you'd been better in bed, she'd have stayed. A little on the small side from what I hear." Called Alex, wiggling her little finger to emphasise her point.

"Shut up!" Yelled Jason his voice echoing around the now empty station.

"Oh come on! I've heard all about you, have you ever actually satisfied a women?" Asked Alex.

As Jason mover the gun from Casey's head he pointed it towards Alex, it allowed Olivia to grab Casey around the waist and pull her away from Jason.

"Drop it!" Ordered Elliott.

Throwing the gun on the ground Jason lunged at Alex, before throwing himself backwards, taking them off the edge of the platform as the train approached.

"NO!" Screamed Casey.

"Stay back." Ordered Liv as she and Elliott raced forwards, seeing Alex unmoving pressed against the edge of the platform Elliott jumped down, reaching out a shaking hand he was relieved to feel a steady pulse and find the blonde already stirring.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Panted Alex as Elliott helped her to her feet and up onto the platform, her hands and knees covered in cuts and grazes. Meeting Casey's gaze, "Casey, what I said…"

"I know, I know why you said it." Whispered Casey, silent tears on her cheeks, "Alex..."

Closing the gap between them, Alex wrapped her arms around her fiancée and daughter, "I've got you. I've got you both." Whispered Alex as she held Casey close, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Scarlett's head, "We're all going to be okay."

"J-Jason?" Asked Casey.

"I'm sorry." Replied Elliott in a solemn voice.

"We should get you all checked out." Said Liv in a soft voice.

Three hours later, Casey had given her statement and all three had been checked over by the doctor. Casey was being kept in overnight for observation, Scarlett had been given a clean bill of health and was sleeping soundly in the crib next to Casey's bed and Alex had cuts and bruises but nothing serious, a miracle considering how close to the tracks she had landed. "I knew you'd come for us." Whispered Casey as she curled into Alex's side.

"I would have moved heaven and earth to find you." Replied Alex, "I love you, both of you."

"I love you too. We both do." Yawned Casey.

Pressing a soft kiss to the uninjured side of Casey's face, Alex whispered, "Sleep, baby, I'm sure our girl will demand our attention soon enough."

"You." Mumbled Casey her voice thick with sleep.

"I will." Promised Alex, smiling when she received a soft snore in response. With the feeling of Casey in her arms and Scarlett asleep less than an arm's reach away, Alex closed her eyes and with the knowledge her family was safe, drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

It felt to Alex as if she had just closed her eyes, when Scarlet's soft cries filled the room, gently sliding out of bed she picked her daughter up, rocking her gently in her arms, "Hey Sweetie, you hungry? Oh, you are. Okay then, how about I change you and then you can enjoy your dinner with a clean butt?"

"Teaching our child the art of negotiation early, I see." Chuckled Casey as she pushed herself into a seated position, trying not to wince at the pain in her head.

"Never too young to start the legal training." Replied Alex as she set about changing Scarlett's diaper, "You should have taken something for your head, we have enough expressed milk for a couple of days."

"I know, I just…I needed to feel her I know that probably sounds stupid." Mumbled Casey.

"No, I understand what you mean." Admitted Alex as she cradled Scarlett in her arms.

"Besides my head is fine." Added Casey.

Raising her eyebrow, Alex replied, "I'm choosing to believe you, even though we both know you're lying."

Holding her hand out to Alex, Casey replied, "You make my pain go away, you both do."

Gently handing Scarlett to Casey, Alex watched in silence as Scarlett started to feed, she couldn't believe how close she came to losing them. A loss she knew she would never recover from. Casey was shocked to see tears on Alex's cheeks, "Alex, Honey, are you okay?"

"I…could have lost you…both of you." Whispered Alex her voice think with emotion.

Using her free hand to cup Alex's cheek, Casey pulled her close pressing a soft kiss to her lips, "But you didn't, we're here, we're safe and we're together."

"I can't lose you." Whispered Alex.

Taking Alex's hand Casey placed it over her heart, "Feel that? See, I'm fine, a little banged up but fine." Moving the blonde's hand to rest on Scarlett's chest, "See, we're both fine. You're the one who ended up on the train tracks, for a second there…I thought…I thought you were dead." Admitted Casey in a soft voice.

"He let me go." Replied Alex, "As we fell, he let me go that's the only reason I was able to roll against the platform."

"Do you think it was intentional?" Asked Casey, hoping maybe there was some good in the man she had once cared for.

Considering the question Alex replayed the events in her mind, she had been so sure she was going to die. Her mind filled with memories of the noise of the train, the air rushing through the tunnel and the pain as her body hit the ground. Whether Jason had intended for them both to die and just lost his grip as he fell or he had a fit on conscience in his last moments was something she knew would haunt her for years to come. "I don't know, it all happened so fast."

Casey had watched the variety of emotions play across Alex's blue eyes, the fear, the doubt and shockingly guilt, "I love you Alex, you saved us, even though it put you at risk. I couldn't be prouder to be in love with you or wish for anyone better to spend my life with and raise children with. Marry me?"

"Case…"

"I don't want to wait, I don't care if we get married in Liz's chambers; I just want to be married to you. I want to be your wife, I want Scarlett to be as much yours as mine in the eyes of the law and any children that come along in the future. So, marry me, not in a year, not in six months but now."

"Okay, I'm sure we can arrange something." Smiled Alex a plan already forming in her mind. Once Scarlett and Casey were asleep, she crept from the room, hitting a familiar number as she walked. "Liz, no everything's fine. Are the Novak's still with you? Great, can you put me on speaker, I need your help." Outlining her plan of having the wedding at the Novak's lake house the following weekend without telling Casey, there was a pause on the other end, "Do you think it's possible?"

"Consider it done." Replied Jacob, Liz and Sarah adding their agreement to his.

"You guys are the best." Smiled Alex. Hanging up she headed back to Casey's room, curling up on the small couch, she was content to watch her family sleep whilst she planned out Casey's dream wedding.

* * *

Casey was discharged the following evening, much to their surprise and gratitude Sarah and Jacob along with Liz had cleaned the house and replaced the broken crockery and picture frames. Arriving home, Sarah set about making them dinner, as Casey and Jacob watched baseball, coming down from giving Scarlett her bath, Alex was struck by the warmth of the family she was now a part of. Handing Scarlett to Jacob, who wasted no time in telling teaching his granddaughter about baseball, Alex cuddled into Casey's side as she counted the days until they were married.

Bolting up in bed, Alex tried to control her racing heart, the dream had been so real, she could hear the squeal of the train's breaks and the thud of Jason's body. Slipping from the sheets, she was pleased when Casey didn't stir, pulling on her robe she crept down stairs, heading into her study she found the bottle of Wild Turkey Abbie had given her and poured herself a generous measure. Not bothering to turn the lights on, she made her way to the lounge, nursing her glass she walked to the window, taking a long swallow hoping the burning liquid would remove the images of Jason's broken body from her mind and the sickness in her stomach at the relief she felt at his death. She should have done something, should have tried harder to talk him down rather than antagonise him the way she had. She was so lost in her guilt she jumped as the light was flicked on.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Apologised Jacob.

"It's fine." Smiled Alex, "I hope I didn't wake you?"

"No, old bones woke me. Couldn't sleep?" Asked Jacob as he joined her at the window a glass of milk in his hand.

"Something like that." Admitted Alex.

Studying the woman who would soon be his daughter in law, he could see something was troubling her, "Want to talk about it?"

Opening her mouth to refuse, Alex realised that maybe talking was exactly what she needed to do, "I keep replaying it. Could I have done something to save him? Could I have stopped him before he killed his parents? Will Scarlett hate me when she's older and finds out the truth? Am I like my mother, because all I feel is relief that he is dead and can't hurt them again?"

"That's a lot to process." Replied Jacob his voice gentle, "From what I understand from Liz, Jason wasn't a nice person, there's nothing you could have done to prevent him from killing his parents and coming after your family. That you feel guilty, tells me you're nothing like your mother. Alex, you didn't kill him, he made his choice and from what Casey and Olivia have told me your actions saved Casey and Scarlett, that's nothing to be ashamed of, I for one am proud of you."

"Thank you." Whispered Alex appalled to feel tears burning her eyes.

Putting his glass down Jacob pulled the blonde into a tight hug as he would have done any of his own children, "You're a good person Alex and I'm so pleased you're joining our family. You're perfect for Casey and I have no doubt the two of you will have a long and happy life together."

* * *

The following Friday morning, Alex was awake before five, sneaking out of the bedroom she loaded the bags she had packed into the car and turned on the coffee maker. Knowing the drive would take most of the day, she wanted to get an early start. Fixing two mugs of coffee she made her way upstairs, smiling when she found Casey in the nursery feeding Scarlett.

"Hey, where did you disappear to?" Asked Casey as she accepted the peck on the lips from Alex, "I missed having you next to me."

"I was loading the car." Smiled Alex.

"Are you leaving me?" Asked Casey with a frown.

"No, never. You, me and the little lady here are taking a trip." Grinned Alex as she stroked a finger along Scarlett's cheek.

"And where are we going?" Asked Casey with a raised eyebrow.

"The lake house, where our friends and family will be waiting to watch us get married tomorrow. That's if you still want to?" Asked Alex, suddenly nervous Casey had changed her mind.

"How? How did you arrange it all?" Asked Casey.

"Your parents, Liz and Serena have done most of it. All we have to do, is drive down today, we're spending the night in a hotel and then tomorrow just as the sun is starting to set, Liz will marry us on the dock, just as you always wanted." Explained Alex.

"You're amazing." Whispered Casey.

"I just want to be your wife. So, why don't I get Little Miss here dressed, whilst you shower and then we can make a move, we can even stop at that little diner you love for breakfast."

"Sounds perfect, you're perfect." Smiled Casey as she handed Scarlett to Alex, "I love you."

"I love you too, now go shower." Smiled Alex.

Nine hours later Casey pulled into the parking lot of the hotel Alex had booked them into, after a nap and a shower they shared a quiet dinner with their friends and families, before an early night. They were woken the following morning by Abbie who was staying with Casey and Serena who was dragging Alex off, insisting they should at least get ready separately.

* * *

Reaching the lake house Casey was amazed at how much her family and friends had done, the wooden jetty had been transformed into the space for the service, fairy lights were strung across it, a rose covered archway at the end where they would say their vows, when it was time for the ceremony the aisle would be covered with white rose petals and outlined with candles. Chairs arranged in a semi-circle around the altar.

Putting the finishing touches to her outfit, Casey had to admit the dress Alex picked was perfect, the deep green made her eyes pop and the cut flattered her figure, showing off just a hint of cleavage. Hearing a knock at the door she turned to face her parents, "Will I do?"

"You look beautiful." Smiled Sarah.

"Stunning." Agreed Jacob as he held his arm out, "So, you ready to become a married woman?"

"From the moment she smiled at me." Replied Casey.

* * *

Alex was glad there had been lots to keep her occupied throughout the day, it wasn't that she was afraid Casey would change her mind, it was more her mind came up with creative reasons their wedding wouldn't happen, hurricanes, rouge military drones and an invasion of the undead among the tamer of her worries. She was pulled from a particularly graphic day dream about a rampaging rhino by Liz's amused voice.

"Let me guess, you're worried about escaped tigers."

"Rhinos, actually." Replied Alex, chuckling when she realised how insane she sounded.

Rolling her eyes, Liz held her arms out, "Ready?"

"From the moment I met her." Smiled Alex as they started their journey down the makeshift aisle, she was struck by how perfect everything was. Reaching the bottom she felt Liz give her hand a squeeze as she moved to the front, ready to preform their ceremony. The wait for Casey to appear on her father's arm, felt like forever, yet it was just minutes before Casey slipped her hand into hers. "God you're beautiful." Whispered Alex her voice full of love and awe.

"Right back at you." Whispered Casey.

"Ready?" Asked Liz in a quiet voice, receiving two nods she began, "We are gathered here this evening to celebrate the love between Alexandra and Casey…Alex, your vows."

Turning to face Casey, Alex took a deep breath, "Casey, from the moment we met, you changed my life for the better. Not only did you give me this new family, you reminded me who I was and where I came from when I most needed it. You're unafraid to challenge me and call me out when I'm less than right. I love you, I love that you make at least one Star Wars reference a day, can quote The Princess Bride from memory and I love you, even though you talk to spiders and let them crawl on you. I don't want to imagine my life without you or our little girl, so I promise that I will never give you cause to doubt my love for you, the respect I have for you, my pride in you and your accomplishments or my devotion to our family. I can't wait to spend my life with you, travel the world together, raise our children and grow old with you by my side."

"Casey." Prompted Liz.

"You are such a jerk, you and your perfect words. I knew I should have gone first." Mumbled Casey, making Alex and their guest's chuckle. "Alexandra, you are without doubt the most wonderful woman I have ever met, from the moment you sat down next to me you stole my heart as well as my jelly beans. I love you and I promise to remove any spiders that find their way into our home, to educate you in the way of the nerd and spend the rest of my life sharing my jellybeans. You've never wavered in your love or support of me, or our little one. I promise that no matter how tough life gets, I will be by your side as we work to make it better. I will always support you and your dreams and help you achieve them in any way I can. I will never give you cause to doubt my fidelity or the love I have for you and our family"

"It gives me great pleasure to pronounce you married." Smiled Liz.

Pulling Casey close, Alex pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth, "I love you."

"I love you too." Grinned Casey, stealing one more kiss before they separated to accept the congratulations of their guests.

Dinner was a noisy affair as they talked, laughed and celebrated with their guests, watching as Casey threw her head back and gave a throaty chuckle, at something Abbie had whispered to her, felt her breath catch at the love she felt for her wife.

Waving goodbye to the last of their guests, Alex flopped down on the couch, pulling Casey into her lap, as she brushed a strand of hair behind Casey's ear, and found herself captivated at the way Casey's eyes changed colour, the golden colour giving way to hazel which became a darker green as she brushed her lips against the hollow of her throat. "You're so beautiful."

"Make love to me." Husked Casey.

Standing up, Alex led Casey to the master bedroom, pulling Casey close, she brought their lips together in a slow kiss, her hands moving to the zip on the back of Casey's dress. Slowly lowering the zipper, she let her fingertips explore every inch of skin revelled to her. Pulling back, Alex took a moment to appreciate the sight before her. Casey's skin was flushed and her eyes dark with lust, "So damn beautiful." Reaching around Alex un-clasped the Casey's bra, letting it fall to the floor, before softly tracing her fingers over the newly exposed skin. Laying Casey back on the bed, Alex slowly removed her panties, pressing small kisses along Casey's thighs.

"You're wearing too much." Husked Casey.

Standing up, Alex unzipped her dress, letting it pool at her feet, before un-clasping her bra and slowly dragging her panties down her long legs, the heat in Casey's gaze making her feel as if she was on fire. Climbing on to the bed she wasted no time in capturing Casey's lips in another kiss, this one deeper and filled with need, when the need for air become too great, she pulled back, "Are you okay?"

"Perfect." Whispered Casey, her voice thick with arousal, as she reached out tracing her fingers over Alex's chest, lightly brushing against stiff nipples. "Let me, show you how I feel." Whispered Casey as she started to kiss her way down Alex's chest. Taking a nipple into her mouth, she nipped it lightly with her teeth, before using the flat of her tongue to sooth it. The feel of Alex arching up against her, coating her thigh with her excitement, made Casey moan. Kissing her way across to the other breast, she gave a hiss of pleasure as she felt Alex scrape her nails down her spine and back up before encouraging her to take more of her breast into her mouth.

"Casey, please." Panted Alex as she arched up against Casey's thigh in an attempt to gain some relief.

Leaning down Casey presses a trail of butterfly kisses across the blondes toned stomach, reaching the top of her thighs, the scent of the blondes arousal made her head swim in a way she had never experienced before meeting Alex. Settling between Alex's legs, Casey ran her tongue through her lover's wet folds, moaning at the taste, she repeated the motion several times, keeping her stokes slow and soft, until Alex was pleading for more. Giving one last slow lick she sucked the blonde's sensitive clit into her mouth.

"Oh God! Yesss, Casey's." Hissed Alex as Casey began to work her clit with her tongue.

Casey could tell Alex was close and entered the blonde with two fingers, making Alex buck her hips, her cried of ecstasy increasing in volume. Increasing the speed of her thrusts, Casey curled her fingers sending Alex crashing over the edge. Slowing her stokes to gentle flicks of her tongue, Casey withdrew her fingers, making sure Alex was watching, she slid them into her mouth moaning as she cleaned them with her tongue.

"Fuck." Muttered Alex, her arousal peaking once more.

Smirking, Casey crawled up Alex's body, claiming her lips in a slow kiss, letting Alex taste herself on her mouth. Growling, Alex pressed Casey back against the pillows, she deepened the kiss as she pressed her thigh against Casey's soaked centre. Pressing small kisses down Casey's jaw and throat before flipping them so Casey was above her, "I want to taste you." Husked Alex.

Gulping as she realised what Alex was asking Casey shivered with anticipation, as she moved so she was above Alex's waiting mouth, she moaned in pleasure as she lowered her throbbing centre to the blondes waiting mouth. Gripping the headboard she started to roll her hips, Alex's tongue making lazy circles on her clit, "More. Please." Begged Casey. In response Alex, started moving her tongue faster adding more pressure until Casey was chanting her name, her orgasm breath taking and intense. Dropping down on the bed Casey's breathing was ragged, "Wow."

"Wow, yourself." Grinned Alex as she straddled Casey's thigh, lightly dragging her fingers over Casey's clit. Feeling how wet Casey was Alex moaned and began rocking her hips as she entered Casey with two fingers, causing Casey to arch up off the bed, pressing her thigh harder against Alex's throbbing centre.

"Oh God Alex! Yes!" Panted Casey, the feel of Alex rocking against her thigh and her fingers working the sweet spot that made her toes curl was quickly bringing her to her second orgasm.

Leaning down Alex breathed, "Cum for me Casey." Into Casey' ear. Her own orgasm building as she watched the pleasure play across Casey's face, curling her fingers it didn't take long for Casey to cum, Alex quickly following her over the edge once more. Not giving Casey time to recover Alex began kissing her way down Casey's body, moaning as she ran her tongue through the wetness coating the redhead's thighs. Pressing her hand to the bottom of Casey's stomach to stop her moving she grazed her clit with her teeth before running the tip of her tongue around it and sucking it into her mouth. Feeling Casey's orgasm approaching she entered her once again scissoring her fingers until Casey came harder than the first time. Kissing her way back up Casey's body, Alex brushed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." Replied Casey. Sitting up she reached for the bottle of sparkling cider that had been left on ice for them, pouring two glasses she handed one to Alex before holding her own up, "I propose a toast."

"A toast?" Asked Alex raising her own glass.

"From strangers on a train to happily ever after." Replied Casey holding her glass out.

Alex smiled as she clinked her glass against her wife's, "From strangers on a train to happily ever after."

**A/N; A nice long chapter to end on. Thank you for all the love this story received and a special thanks to Blitz for the original idea. HG.**


End file.
